Nostalgic Love
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Reina has had the same recurring dream for as long as she could remember. She suspects these to be a memories of her in a past life. However, when she meets a handsome pureblood prince, will the memories of who she once was come to light?
1. Nostalgia

A/N this is definitely a KanameXOC story. This story is about Kaname's first lover (before Yuuki). It is set at the time of the Vampire Knight story. So I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are love. Oh, I also don't own Vampire Knight.

'She tore out her own heart from her chest and flung it into the vat of molten metal inside the furnace.'

Reina slowly opened her blue eyes. She'd had that same terrifying dream since as long as she could remember. She used to scream in terror and have sweat pouring down her forehead, but now, she was used to it. Well, she couldn't say that she was used to it, but she'd had it that many times, she anticipated the dreadful dream.

Although, she wasn't totally unaware of why she had the dream in the first place. Her grandmother, who was now dead like the rest of her family, used to tell her that she held a resemblance to the first Kuran's lover, who had torn out her own heart into the furnace which made the first vampire hunter weapons. She wasn't really sure if any of the stories was true and didn't take them seriously, but it explained her dreams and memories. Also, when she misbehaved or put a step out of line, her grandmother would say that she would "put her back in her coffin and leave her there" if she didn't behave. These threats would often leave her cold, but she shrugged them off. Her parents, who were purebloods, had put themselves into an eternal slumber, intending never to wake up. Reina had been asked if she wanted to do the same, but she had answered that she was "not tired of living". Her parents were over three thousand years old and had had enough of life and living. Reina had begged them not to, but they had merely pressed a kiss to her forehead and descended down into the deepest, darkest depths of their ancient mansion.

Reina knew that, as a pureblood princess and the acting member of the Sakurakoji, she was left with the incredible responsibility of managing everything that her parents had left behind. Some of the servants had joined their master and mistress in slumber so it only left Reina's own staff (valets and ladies in waiting) and her kitchen staff. This made the place quite desolate and quiet. In a place such as a dark, gothic castle, this was incredibly lonely. Usually, it was always bustling and swarming with servants, attending to jobs and knowing that if they weren't doing their job the satisfaction of their masters, they would be severely punished. Reina didn't really partake in punishing the servants, but she did offer verbal warning to them if they didn't do their jobs properly.

As required by vampiric law, Reina was required to mourn her parents for at least six months. It wasn't very convenient since she hated to wear black too much, but she couldn't go against the law. She gazed into her full length mirror. Her long, ringleted, raven coloured hair was taken back in a black and white hair band and her dress was made of fine black satin. Her servants remarked that it made her look like a little doll. In her own, very honest opinion, the black made her look gaunt and sickly. The dress also swamped her small frame and Reina didn't like this at all.

While taking a walk in the garden with her servant, Kagami, she was admiring the summer flowers. She couldn't understand why her parents would want to go into an eternal slumber. Life was vibrant and Reina was determined to live life to the full. She had a whole (what was left of it) household at her command. She felt very powerful. While they were walking, Reina heard one of her valets was running towards her.

"Reina-sama! There is a letter here for you." he handed a small envelope to her. Reina turned it over to see the wax seal. It was a symbol she had never seen before, but it reminded her of the sealing spells that the hunter association put on Level D vampires. She broke the seal and opened the envelope. Reina pulled the letter out and unfolded it carefully. A few minutes passed as she read the letter.

"It's from a man who calla himself Kaien Cross. He's the headmaster of an academy," Reina informed but then sarcastically added, "Unoriginally called "Cross Academy"."

"What does he want, Reina-sama," Kagami asked. Reina looked up at her.

"He wants to invite me to attend his school which now teaches both vampires and humans."

"How does that work," Kagami asked, "Surely humans and vampires cannot get along."

"Well, he's said to go to the school with in the week saying that he would explain everything when I arrive."

"Are you going to go," Kagami asked. Reina gazed down at the letter for a few minutes for a while before answering. She turned to the valet.

"Tell the messenger to tell this...headmaster that I will think about his invitation and that he is very kind for inviting me and offering me a place in his school."

"Very well, Reina-sama," with that said, the valet ran away to deliver the message. Reina felt quite apprehensive about entering such an established school, especially when she had been home-schooled by private tutors and instructors. Sitting in a classroom with other people would seem alien to her. But she would take it in her stride and being a pureblood princess meant that she should be able to bend to certain situations. She was a classy, sofisticated lady.

Later that week, as promised, Reina traveled to Cross Academy. She arrived in her limousine with Kagami and her chauffeur/valet. Reina instantly regretted the tine of day. The sun was at it's highest and brightest during noon and onward. She could easily receive a sunburn. Luckily, she'd brought a parasol to guard her delicate skin. Reina stepped out of the car and put her parasol up. Kagami also did the same. Reina's valet, parked the limousine over in a suitable place before walking towards the school. There were plenty of humans about and Reina found herself struggling. She'd never been in the presence of that many humans before. However, for her sixteenth birthday, she'd been given a sickly human as an offering to turn into a vampire and to drink the human's blood. Why couldn't she sense any vampires outside? If they were there, where were they?

As they walked she did however sense a human turned vampire. She turned her head to see the same Level D glaring at her with such an intensity, it scared her. Her nearly stopped when he pulled out his gun and stormed towards her.

"What business do you have here?" he'd grabbed her and pointed the gun directly at her chest. The gun pressed into her chest area and Reina whimpered softly.

"I'm going to be a new student." she choked, "I was on my way to see Headmaster Cross." Then a young girl with short brunette hair came running towards them.

"Zero! What are you doing, you big jerk?" The girl kicked in the shin and tried to pull him away from the thoroughly shaken pureblood. Zero found himself complying, albeit reluctantly.

"Just stay out of my way, vampire." he spat before walking away. The girl who had come to Reina's rescue walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Yuuki Cross! What's your name?"

Reina composed herself before answering."My name is Reina Sakurakoji," she said with a small bow, "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, yeah, you must be the new transfer student! Come this way and I'll take you to the Headmaster!" Reina smiled slightly and followed the cheerful girl into the school.

As Yuuki opened the Headmaster's office door, Reina was rather struck with the appearance of the young(ish) looking headmaster. He was rather handsome with his long, sandy hair gathered in a ponytail. He was ruggedly handsome, that was the only way she could describe him. The only thing that she would have to change would be his dress sense. "Headmaster! The new Night Class student!" Yuuki chirped happily. Cross looked up and smiled.

"Ah, yes! You must be Reina Sakurakoji! Welcome to Cross Academy!"

"Thank you very much, Headmaster. You are most kind." Reina flicked her silky raven hair from her shoulder and sat down on the couch facing the headmaster. "Now, Headmaster, do tell me about this...class for vampires."

"I'm glad you asked," he said cheerfully, "The Night Class, the class for vampires and the one you will enter if you so wish to join our prestigious school, will be, as the name suggests, is held at night. You will not receive grades and it will be high level research. It will include English, French, maths, Japanese, economics etc."

"Sounds interesting." Reina said, nodding slightly.

"I trust that you were educated by private tutors?"

"That's true, it will take some getting used to having lots of people around."

"I assure you, Reina, you will have the best pastural care and you will always get the help you need it."

"Thank you, Headmaster, you are most kind," Reina said with a small smile.

"Is there a date when you want to start?"

"Today." Reina said. Cross gasped.

"Eh...I really wasn't thinking of today. We have to prepare your room in the Moon Dorm," Cross said nervously. Reina leaned back in her chair.

"I suppose so," she said quietly, "And will have to pack some things together. May I come again next week?"

"That will be perfect." Cross agreed. Reina and Cross then shook hands in agreement, "Well then, Reina, I hope to see you next week," he turned to Yuuki, "Now, Yuuki, please show Reina out and see that no harm comes to her."

Yuuki saluted him, "Yes, Headmaster!"

Tears poured from Cross' eyes, "Call me father!" he wailed. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Reina, let's go!" Reina nodded and followed the energetic human girl out of the headmaster's office, who was sobbing bitterly.

As they walked, Reina had a light smirk upon her lips, "Is that really your father?"

"No, he's my adoptive father. He took me in with no questions asked. Kaname Kuran-sempai saved me from a bad vampire who was going to eat me."

"Kuran? Why would he help you?" the question didn't mean to come out quite as spitefully or scathing as it did and she bit her lip, but Yuuki didn't seem to mind.

"That's the kind of question as ask myself everyday." she answered simply. Reina chuckled softly.

"Indeed."

Once they reached the limousine where Kagami was waiting, Reina thanked Yuuki for her help and then climbed back into the limousine.

"So, how was it," Kagami asked. Reina turned to her.

"It was lovely. I like it and I will be a pupil of Cross Academy as of next week."

"Wonderful." Kagami said with a bright smile.

"I just hope that it will be a peaceful year and that nothing goes wrong."

"You and I both, My Lady."

Reina smiled gently to herself, hoping that attending this school would offer her a better life. 


	2. School

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

When Reina returned the week after, the Night Class were fully aware of the fact that they were going to have a pureblood princess in their midst. Kaname Kuran, the Night Class and Moon Dorm president and only pureblood, wasn't entirely thrilled that there was going to be another pureblood but he would and could cope.

When Reina arrived at the school, she felt an overwhelming sense of freedom washed over her. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked up to the school with her faithful maid Kagami. She was greet by the cheery girl who had looked after her the last time she was there and the angry young man who had pointed an anti vampire gun. As she approached the dynamic duo, Yuuki gave her a gleaming smile.

"Reina-san, did you have a safe journey?" she chirped. Reina nodded tiredly.

"Yes, I did, thank you, Cross-san," Reina said with a small smile. Yuuki giggled and gestured to Reina to follow her. Reina looked up at Zero, who could and would not stand to look at her. Reina looked him up and down before following Yuuki. Kagami glared at him in silent warning as she walked past him. Zero sighed irritably before following the girls inside.

As Reina was led to a rather grand building. Yuuki had told her that it was the Moon Dormitory.

"This is were you will live while you attend school, Reina, and you'll be given a comfortable room." Yuuki assured her. Reina nodded and up the path to the grand building, "We cannot go any further than this, Reina, Kagami. The maid will meet you in the parlour and she will take you both up to your rooms."

"All right, thank you, Cross-san," Reina gave her sweet smile before walking inside with Kagami. The closed behind them and darkness came over them like a blanket.

"Well, this is a big place..." Kagami commented as her eyes got used to the dark. Reina nodded and put her suitcase on the floor.

"I suppose it will do," Reina muttered. She gazed at the gothic interior and made sense of her surroundings. She sat down on the sofa provided. Then, they felt a very powerful presence. Reina stood up quickly, wondering what it was. Her eyes widened as they fell on the site before her. He was a pureblood, just like her.

"Ah, you must be Reina Sakurakoji-hime," He drawled, "I'm Kaname Kuran, the Night Class and Moon Dorm president."

Reina bobbed a curtsy, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuran-dojo," She said politely. Kaname nodded curtly. Reina picked up her suitcase, "This is my lady in waiting, Kagami Sakurakoji. She's also my cousin." gesturing to Kagami.

Kaname nodded in recognition, "Come with me, girls, I will show you to your rooms." He turned on his heel, walking back up the grand staircase. Reina and Kagami followed the pureblood up the stairs.

"So, when will classes start, Kuran-dojo?" Reina asked. Kaname turned his head.

"Tonight if you are up to it," Kaname replied. Reina anodded.

"Yes, thank you, I think I will start tonight." Reina said with a small smile. As they walked down the dark corridor, Reina kept her eyes cast down to the floor. She felt nervous around this young man who seemed to hold so much power. She had to admit though, he was beautiful. He had dark, chocolate coloured hair, wine coloured eyes and a strong build.

When they arrived at Reina's new room, Kaname opened the door. Her mouth dropped at the size of her suite. She wasn't expecting it to be that large. It had a bathroom, a lounge, a bedroom area and a desk for her to do school work.

"This is...wonderful..." Reina looked around in awe. She noticed that her fresh uniform was laid on the bed, "Well, thank you, Kuran-dojo," Reina said, "I think I will get ready for class, as it is nearly time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Kaname agreed, "I will take your cousin to her room. Oh, and once you're ready, you both to go to my room. I will need to brief you on the rules and expectations of the Night Class."

"Very well, as you wish," she placed her suitcase in the corner. Kaname walked out with Kagami and closed the door behind him. Reina unbuttoned her coat and walked over to the large bay window. She opened the curtains and gazed out of the window. It was a reasonable view, overlooking the forest and some of the town. She opened the window and let the cool air take over her senses as she leaned over her senses. There were also so many different types wonderful smells, coming from both the town and the school. She smiled before climbing down and taking her coat off, getting ready for classes.

When in her uniform, Reina pinned up her ringleted, ebony hair at the sides with little clips and let some strands of hair and her fringe frame her face. She smoothed her uniform down and made sure her appearance was acceptable before walking to Kaname's room. She knocked on his door and waited to be called in. "Enter," Kaname called. She opened the door to find Kaname sitting behind his desk, "Hello, Reina, are setting in all right?"

"Yes, very well, thank you," Reina said graciously, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you about the rules. There aren't many to which you must adhere to," he explained, "First of all, you are prohibited from drinking blood in school grounds. You must drink these if you're thirsty," he rattled a small, tin pill box with the school emblem on the lid. He threw it at her and Reina caught it, "Keep them with you at all times. Secondly, you are not allowed to go out during the day, while the Day Class is in session. Although, I think that will not be too difficult to adhere to as you will be asleep."

"Oh, all right, is that all?"

"Not exactly," Kaname replied, "You will be, as a Night Class student and as a pureblood princess, looked up to by the other students. I'm sure that you're aware that as pureblood princess, you are a model of our society."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Kuran-dojo, and I will strive uphold the image and reputation of a pureblood." Reina said primly. She looked around and frowned, "By the way, were's Kagami?"

"I've already given her a briefing," Kaname replied, "You can go now." he said shortly. Reina nodded and turned to leave. As she opened the door she looked and felt a strange feeling of déjà vu. She shook her head and quickly walked out. As she did so, she bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, "Are you all right?" her eyes fell upon a disgruntled yet beautiful girl. She'd fallen to the ground and the girl glared at her.

"Yes, I'm quite all right." she said with an edge to her voice. Reina flinched ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm glad," Reina said kindly. The girl gave a "humph". She regarded Reina for a moment and realised that Reina was a pureblood.

"Are you a pureblood?" the girl asked. Reina nodded.

"Yes, my is Reina Sakurakoji." Reina said bobbing a little curtsy.

"Ah, so you're from the Sakurakoji family...my name is Akira Hiya." she said, introducing herself. Reina nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, Hiya-san," Reina said politely. Akira gave her a good, long look.

"Well, got to go, places to be and people to see," Akira said flippantly. Reina stepped aside.

"See you in class then?" Reina asked. Akira turned her head, her dark reddish-mahogany hair cascading down her back from her shoulder and she nodded.

"Of cause." she said before walking away. Reina was surprised by the girl's manner. Reina's brow furrowed, but wouldn't let herself lose composure. She walked back to her room until her classes were due to begin.

A/N Sorry about the delay, I've been quite busy. Anyways, Reina belongs to me and Akira belongs to a fellow writer. I gave her an OC because she is such a faithful reviewer and reader of my stories.

REVIEW!


	3. New Student

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Reina gently combed her raven locks, staring into space with large sapphire eyes. She cocked her head to the sighed. She'd had yet another nightmare and she was contemplating it. Every time, it was the same: she was ripping her heart out and throwing it into a furnace. It sent shivers down her spine. Why would she tear out her own heart? She closed her eyes and felt tears threatening to fall. Sometimes, it wasn't all sad. Sometimes, there was even a young man present. She couldn't ever make out his face though. He'd kiss her and hold her. That was the best part. It was a pity that he wasn't around anymore.

"What a shame...heh..." she chuckled sardonically and place her hairbrush on her dresser. Reina then neatly tied the red ribbon on her uniform and fastened the school necklace around her neck. Kagami then walked into the room, holding fresh bedsheets.

"Reina-sama, how are you this fine evening?" she asked, a twinkle in her emerald orbs. Reina gave her a serene yet melancholy smile.

"Oh, quite well..." she said softly, but Kagami wasn't fooled.

"Did you have another nightmare, Reina-sama," she asked with a knowing expression on her countenance. Reina sighed softly and nodded, "I wouldn't fret, My Lady. It's not as if these dreams will ever come true." she assured her. Reina sighed.

"I don't think that's the case, Kagami, I think that these events have already happened. I mean, who tears out their heart in this day and age?" Reina asked. Kagami chuckled at Reina's innocence.

"You'd be surprised, Reina-sama," she smiled. Reina's pale cheeks tinted pink, uncomfortable with the fact that her maid was laughing at her.

"I'm serious, Kagami, it's as if I had a past life!" Reina sighed exasperatedly. Kagami swallowed and walked over to Reina. She rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know you will have the answers you are looking for soon enough," Kagami sighed as she pulled the girl into a comforting embrace. Reina hugged her back, not knowing what to how she would even go about finding out who she once was. Reina felt so confused.

Later on, Reina walked out of her room with Kagami in tow. She walked down the grand staircase. Everyone in the Night Class turned around and their eyes widened. The arrival of the pureblood princess wasn't a shock, but they hadn't expected her to arrive so soon. Reina flicked her silky, ringleted, raven locks away from her shoulder. She held her head high and walked gracefully down the stairs. Reina caught sight of the girl who she had bumped into. She sent a small smile her way, but Akira turned her head away. Reina's expression turned dark as Akira refused to look at her, quite angry as she couldn't recollect doing anything to earn her distain. Kaname turned his head to look at her, "The uniform suits you well, Reina," Kaname commented, as he kissed the back of her hand. Reina smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," Reina said respectfully. She knew that she would have to be quite subservient towards him and let him have control of the Night Class. After all, the aristocrats weren't there because of her; they were because of Kaname. The young man raised an eyebrow at the way she submissively addressed him. Reina's sapphire eyes sparkled with earnest as she held his steady gaze. However, as she did so, flashes of her dreams washed over her and a familiar feeling of holding his hand and gazing into his eyes made itself known. She swallowed hard and removed her hand from his and turned her head away, "Shall we get going? I don't want to be late for my first day at school." She said primly as she stepped down the last few steps. Kaname beckoned towards three young men. They stepped forward.

"These gentlemen, Reina, are going to be your chaperones. This is Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. If you need anything, they will be sure to accommodate you." Kaname assured her. Reina made eye contact with each of the young gentlemen and bobbed a curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen," Reina said politely.

"The pleasure is all ours, Sakurakoji-sama," Aidou said, kissing the back of her hand respectfully. Reina smiled gently.

"Please feel free to call me 'Reina'. You don't have to be so formal." Reina said kindly. Everyone turned to each other, a little confused by her demeanour, manner and attitude. It wasn't the attitude of a pureblood: she was far too innocent and nice, especially for her social standing. Reina smiled innocently, "Well, let's get going!" she said cheerfully. Kaname nodded and walked towards the door. Reina turned her head towards Akira. She'd already moved towards Ichijo faster than she cared to notice. Reina frowned slightly but shrugged, guessing that this Akira and Ichijo were an item. She followed the dorm president outside, but not before shielding her sapphire eyes from the glare of the bright, setting sun. That was when she heard shouts and screams. Frowning, she turned to Kaname, "Why are people screaming and shouting?"

"You'll see..." he said enigmatically. Reina gave him a confused expression but her curiosity was sparked and she decided to leave it and see what happens. They walked down the path. As they reached the double doors that was separating them from the screaming outside. As the doors opened, the Reina saw what, or rather who, was making the noise. Reina went very pale and swallowed hard. She saw the Yuuki and Zero trying to keep the Day Class girls at bay. Akira walked past her with a gentle smirk on her face. Reina sighed. She held her head high as she followed everyone out. She noticed that Akira was gazing up coyly at the handsome blond boy Takuma, one of her chaperones. Perhaps that was why Akira was so cold towards her, believing her to be a threat towards Akira having a relationship with Takuma. In reality, Reina wasn't interested. She'd just met him and only thought of him as a chaperone and nothing else. So Akira had nothing to fear. She scoffed slightly.

"This is going to get interesting." she said with a drained sigh.

During class, Reina was feeling very tense. She felt as if everyone was watching her every move. This was possibly because she was a pureblood and was expected to be a role model to the lesser vampires and a perfect honour student. This made her extremely uncomfortable, but she scolded herself knowing that she should be used to it and honoured that she should be looked upon as a model of good behaviour and of good manners. She could only hope that she didn't make any silly mistakes and make a fool of herself. She watched Kaname out of the corner of her eye. He was the epitome of what it meant to be a pureblood: graceful, beautiful, powerful, gracious etc. She could be those things and she was those things, but this new environment made her nervous. She knew that she had to earn their respect and didn't expect to earn their trust straight away. That would be a silly notion. But she hoped that she did. 


	4. Loneliness

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Over the next few weeks, Reina had made lots of friends within the Night Class. Akira, of cause, wouldn't associate with her. If she was in the same room as Akira, she could feel the tense atmosphere in the air. Reina wasn't going to push Akira into being friends with her, but she wanted to know what was going on with her.

Reina decided that she would talk to the one person Akira seemed to truly trust. Takuma Ichijo. She found him in the Moon Dorm library reading some manga. She walked inside and sat opposite him at the table he was at, "Eh...Ichijo?" He looked up and gave her sweet smile.

"Yes, Reina-sama," he asked, putting his book down. Reina fiddled with her fingers, before answering.

"It's about Akira Hiya...you seen close to her and you seem like the type of person who could answer this..." she trailed off. Takuma cocked his head to the side.

"Yes?" he urged. Reina looked up at him.

"What does have against me? Has she said anything to you?" Reina asked, after some time. Takuma reclined back in his chair, "It's not as if I would want to force my friendship upon, that's not my style. I just want to know what she has against me and how to make our time at school a little easier."

Takuma stayed silent for some time. He leaned forward again and nodded slightly, "Reina-sama, it's not you, in particular, that she dislikes...it's your blood status that she dislikes. She has a deep rooted hatred for purebloods especially. She doesn't like Kaname either."

Reina's baffled countenance made Takuma laugh, "So, she hates purebloods...? Anything in particular that she doesn't like?"

Takuma sobered up, "It's the power that you hold with in those dainty, finely manicured hands of yours...it is that prime factor that she doesn't trust." Takuma explained. Reina looked down at her hands and then back up at Takuma.

"So she fears my power?" she sighed for a moment before frowning, "Hang on, you're one of the most powerful aristocrats in the Night Class. How can she trust you?"

"I've earned her trust and trust me, it didn't come easy."

"But how? How did you do it?"

"That's something that I cannot answer for the simple reason that I don't how I did it. But there is one thing I do know: the day she smiled at me, was the day I knew she had come to trust me."

"That's sweet." Reina smiled, "But one thing though, she's known Kaname just as long as you. Why hasn't she come to trust him?"

"Like I said, it's the fact that he is a pureblood. Both you and Kaname have more power than any of the Night Class students put together. You're both infinitely powerful." Takuma explained. Reina reclined in her chain.

"Well, if she cannot trust Kaname, I haven't even got a hope of earning her trust." Reina sighed. Takuma gave her a sympathetic look. Suddenly, they felt another presence enter the room. It was Akira.

"What are you doing, pureblood?" she said slowly, "Corrupting him?"

Reina turned her head and gazed up at the livid girl, "Quite the contrary, Akira-san, I was merely having a conversation. Is that not allowed?"

"Stop talking to him, pureblood, he doesn't need to hear what you have to say." Akira said venomously. Reina stood up, her face as straight as it could ever be.

"Akira, I'm not going argue; think what you want. You've already formed a stereotype of my kind in that seemingly warped mind of yours." she earned a fierce glare from Akira, "Like I said, think what you want." she turned to Takuma with a sweet smile, "Thanks for the advice, Ichijo, it was most informative." She held her head high and walked gracefully out. Takuma turned to Akira with a slight frown.

"Akira-chan, that wasn't very nice." Takuma said in a sad tone. Akira turned to him.

"You know how I feel about purebloods...you cannot expect anything less from me." Akira said sadly. Takuma stood up and walked over to her and gingerly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, Akira, don't worry. No purebloods will ever hurt you, not while I'm around." Takuma whispered. Akira's cheeks turned very red.

"Thank you..." she whispered nervously. Takuma stroked her hair and then let he go after a moment, clearing his throat.

"No problem," Takuma said, feeling a little embarressed by his own boldness. Akira smiled coyly, her cheeks still quite red. Akira nodded and turned to walk out of the room with a new spring in her step.

Later on, Reina had decided to do some studying. Kagami had done some with her, but then decided to concern herself with some cleaning up that she was desperate to do. An hour into her studying, Reina heard a knock on the door. "Enter," she called. Kaname opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello, Reina, how are you?" Kaname asked. Reina smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you," Reina answered politely. Kaname walked further inside, "Are you all right, Kaname-sama?" Reina asked.

"I'm well," Kaname replied, "Listen, I just thought that I would warn you about tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Reina asked. Kaname chuckled sardonically.

"It's St Valentines day tomorrow and the fangirls will get even more excited than usual. So I urge you to stay on your guard, stay with me if you feel overwhelmed."

"Thank you for the heads up, Kaname-sama," Reina smiled. Kaname sighed sadly, "What is it, Kaname-sama?"

"Why do you call me 'Kaname-sama'?"

"It's out of respect. Don't you like it?" Reina asked innocently. Kaname ran a hand through his hair.

"You're my equal, Reina," he said slowly, "You don't need to address me so formally." Kaname sat on the arm of the chair. Reina stood up and gently took his hand in hers.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get, Kaname," she whispered. She could tell that this young man was as lonely as anyone could possibly get. It was as if he had lost so much in his life. His beautiful, wine coloured eyes were the windows to his soul. Her other hand moved to his cheek and she gave it a gentle caress before dropping her hand to her side. She felt such a déjà vu feeling when she was around this man, almost as if she had met him before. But that was impossible. She hadn't even met him before coming to this school.

Kaname looked up at her but then stood up. He cleared his throat, "I will leave you to your studies; I have disturbed you for long enough." he strode out of her room. Reina swallowed and sat down in her chair. She felt so sorry for Kaname and only wished for his happiness. Loneliness was the worst kind of feeling and it was one which she never wished to feel. Not ever. 


	5. St Valentines Day

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Reina made her way down the stairs, back straight and a poker faced expression. Her aura gave her the air of a queen, just like her name's sake, with 'Reina' meaning 'queen' in Spanish. Kaname was patiently waiting for her to come down as she was the last one.

"You're late, Reina," Kaname said emotionlessly. Reina looked up at him blankly.

"Late? Purebloods are never late; everyone else is simply...early," Reina said haughtily. Kaname's lips curved up at the ends in amusement.

"Spoken like a true pureblood." he said, clearly amused. Before that could do anything, Aidou walked up to them.

"Reina-sama, would you like me to escort you to class," he asked, offering his arm to her. Reina nodded and linked her arm in his.

"Thank you, Hanabusa," She said with a small smile. Aidou nodded and led her outside. Although the sun was still setting, the glare of the sun was still pretty blinding and Reina hissed, clapping a hand over her eyes.

"Are you all right, Reina-sama," Aidou asked. Reina nodded impatiently.

"Can we just get to school as quickly as we can please," she said, almost dragging Aidou along. As she got to the double doors that separated the Night Class from the screaming, St Valentine's day crazed girls. Reina had been forewarned by Kaname about this dreaded day. She gulped as the doors opened. The girls were situated behind stands and each one had a boy's name emblazoned at the top. Yuuki blew her whistle.

"Now, girls, it's nearly that time! Please give your chocolates to your chosen boy and then go back to yours dorms," she announced and then she turned to the Night Class, "Now, boys, these girls take this extremely seriously. You take chocolates, nothing more."

Suddenly, Aidou ran forward excitedly, leaving Reina by herself, "Taking chocolates from girls is my specialty!"

"Hey, Aidou-sempai! It's not time yet," Yuuki cried. Kaname stepped forward.

"Aidou..," he said sternly. Aidou stopped and turned around, his cheeks a deep crimson.

"Eh...? Sorry, Kuran-dojo..." Aidou said nervously. Takuma moved to stand by Reina.

"Don't worry, Reina-sama," he whispered, "He's always like this when it comes to his fangirls." Reina nodded with a small yet amused smile.

"Let him have his fun. He seems to be enjoying himself," Reina replied. Takuma chuckled at her response. Then, they all proceeded to walk out. The girls all shouted and screamed out to the boys who the of their affections. Reina found it amusing that the Day Class girls admired the boys of the Night Class. She saw Shiki trying to escape but Takuma dragged him back. Reina smiled and turned to her cousin.

"Kagami, are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Not really. I think it's just...plain silly," she said aloofly. Reina sometimes wondered who was the pureblood sometimes, although, Kagami was the elder of the two cousins.

"I suppose it is...but if it gives these girls a reason to live...just let them have their fun."

"At our expense?"

Reina chuckled slightly, "Yes." she flicked her raven hair from her shoulder and walked passed the fangirls. She turned her head and saw Kaname gently turning down more chocolates. Something told Reina that he wasn't going to eat all those chocolates. Suddenly, a package came flying out of nowhere and Kaname turned around, catching it with one hand. Reina turned around and saw Yuuki on the floor after being knocked down by a group of rabid fangirls and Zero scowling at Kaname.

"Thank you, Yuuki," Kaname said gratefully. Yuuki had a blush that made her cheeks look like they were glowing.

"Eh...you're welcome...Kaname-sempai..." Yuuki said, clearly embarrassed. Reina smiled gently, thinking the human girl to be quite cute in her own little way. She sighed and carried on walking. Reina glanced over towards Akira. She had a box of chocolates in one hand. She caught Reina looking at her and gave her a gloating smirk, knowing that Reina didn't have any. Reina pursed her lips and averted her gaze. She decided to be the submissive one. She knew purebloods weren't meant to cower in the presence of anyone who was below them, but she wanted to show Akira that she was no threat to her and wouldn't rise to any comments made at her expense. It was nothing that she couldn't handle as she was raised to keep her dignity and composure at all times. Any signs of weakness could be used against her. It felt unreasonable but that was just the way it was.

Once in class, half the Night Class had disappeared. Takuma was humming quietly to himself, nibbling on one of the many chocolates he had received from the Day Class girls. Akira was sitting next to him, doing work while nibbling on her own chocolate. Reina sighed and reclined back in her chair. Kagami rested her chin in her hand.

"It's quiet tonight," Kagami remarked. Reina nodded, wondering what had happened to everyone. It hadn't gone unnoticed with Kaname either. He looked up from his book.

"Where is everyone," Kaname asked. Takuma looked up and around.

"Oh, I don't know..." he answered.

"Who knows," Reina said lethargically. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Akira glaring at her.

"Who asked for YOUR opinion, Pureblood," Akira snapped. Reina calmly looked around at her.

"I'm merely vocalising what could be on everyone else's minds." She bit her lip and tried not to say anything. Kagami squeezed her hand. However, Kaname stood up, a stern expression on his handsome face.

"Hiya-san, do you realise to whom you are speaking to? She is a pureblood princess not a common vampire," He said with an edge to his voice, "Show more respect, girl!"

"She deserves no-" she was cut off by Reina standing up and holding her hands up in surrender.

"Kaname, Akira, leave it," she said, trying to defuse the situation, "It's all right. I'm fine and words cannot hurt me. If she does not have any respect for me, it is the fault of us purebloods. We have done nothing to earn the respect of aristocrats and lower level vampires." she left a ringing silence behind as she finished speaking. She met Takuma's soft gaze and they had a kind of gleam in those emerald orbs. She turned her gaze towards Kaname. His wine coloured eyes had an unreadable gleam in his eyes. She then turned her gaze to Akira. She wouldn't meet Reina's pleading gaze. Suddenly, the door creaked open and the absentee Night Class came walking through the door. Reina and Kaname turned around, their expressions stern.

"Where have you all been," Kaname asked. They all incredibly guilty and ashamed of themselves.

"We had to teach that Kiryuu a lesson. He was very disrespectful of you tonight." Hanabusa said reverently. Reina turned to Kaname and raised her eyebrows.

"Although that is admirable, Night Class, you should not be out of class. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Kaname asked.

"We're sorry, Kaname-sama." they said all at once. Takuma stood up.

"Well, they all seem thoroughly repentant," he said, "But I feel sorry for that poor boy."

"There's nothing that we can do for him now." Kaname said darkly. Reina frowned. That seemed rather dark and mysterious.

Then, Reina closed her eyes and flashes of images flashed across her mind. She gasped and gripped her head, drawing the attention of the Night Class, "Reina-sama?" Takuma asked, "Are you all right?" he slowly approached her. But as he did so, she then felt very faint and she collapsed on the spot, banging her head hard against the desk and knocking her out, cold. Everyone rushed forward, with the exception of Akira, to help. Kaname picked her up.

"Let's get her back to the Moon Dorm." he said before walking out. Takuma and Aidou followed quickly behind. Everyone who stayed behind were worried about the young pureblood and hoped that she was all right.

Back at the Moon Dorm, in Kaname's room, Reina had been laid on one of Kaname's lounging couches with a blanket over her limp form. Aidou, who had grown fond of Reina, knelt beside her, "I wonder what happened," he said, breaking the silence.

"Lady Kagami informed me that she has visions and frightening images when she's asleep in her dreams and sometimes, very rarely, when she's awake. These can cause her to black out with fright." Kaname said, leaning against his desk, "When she wakes up, we will have to ask her about these things. But we will have to be gentle with her. I'm sure she'll be quite fragile when she wakes up." he turned to Takuma, "Go and bring Lady Kagami here from the school. She will be able to look after and monitor her."

"Of cause, Kaname." Takuma said before striding out. Reina laid very still and no signs of consciousness appeared.

"Look, Aidou, I'm going to bed. Stay with her until Lady Kagami gets here."

"Yes, Kaname-sama. Good night." Aidou said. Kaname nodded and walked to a door which led to his bedroom. He closed the door and left Aidou alone with Reina. 


	6. Terror

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Kagami stayed up for the rest of the night, worried sick about Reina. Also, Reina would talk through her unconsciousness but not just that: She would whimper, cry and one occasion she screamed and thrashed. She had also picked up a high fever, due to Reina not having one of the best constitutions. It was a trying and troublesome few hours for Kagami. Standing up from her chair, she decided to get a drink of water and freshen up. As she opened the door and closed it behind her, her eyes fell on Akira, who was casually leaning against the wall.

"Hiya-san, good morning," Kagami said brightly. Akira looked up at her.

"Good morning," Akira replied. She swallowed before speaking again, "How is she?" Kagami frowned a little.

"You mean Princess Reina," Kagami asked and Akira rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Who do think I mean?" Kagami glared at her. Akira sighed, "Well? How is she?"

"Why do you care? Has your conscience been pricked," Kagami said with an edge to her refined voice. Akira didn't answer and turned her head away. Kagami sighed, "She's still unconscious and is running a fever. I doubt that she will be awake in the next few hours."

"Oh...okay..." Akira mumbled. Kagami's expression softened. She was about to walk past her but as she did so, Akira spoke up, "Sakurakoji-san, what do you see in Reina-hime? You're an aristocrat, just like me and yet you act like an elder sister to her."

"I have known her all my life and not once have I ever seen her doing something cruel or unjust with her pureblood powers. She is the kindest of mistresses and the gentlest of purebloods." Kagami said with a kind smile, "You should really take the time to get to know her before making such a harsh judgement. Her parents strived to make sure that she was kind to everyone and to not abuse the power that comes with being a pureblood vampire. They did a good job too."

"How can you be so sure that she won't...betray you?"

"To be honest, I do not care if she ever betrays me. She is my mistress and her word is law."

Akira scoffed, "You don't care? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, that's because you...oh...Never mind," She sighed softly.

"How long have you known her?" Akira asked. Kagami's expression suddenly turned dark and Akira was taken aback.

"I've known Reina-sama all my life. Literally. But Reina wasn't born."

"What do you mean by that? Of cause she had to have been born!"

Kagami shook her head, "No, she wasn't. Reina-sama was...no...I've said too much." Kagami said turning away.

"Fine, I'll ask her myself," Akira was about to walk past her when Kagami grabbed her wrist.

"No, don't you dare disturb her. Besides she doesn't know...well...what I should really say is that she doesn't remember." Kagami muttered. She was about to drag Akira to her room, wanting to talk about it in private but the door to Kaname's room opened. Kaname stood in the doorway, arms folded.

"Lady Kagami, are you attending to your mistress?"

"Eh, yes, Kaname-sama, I was just going to freshen up and change out of my uniform," Kagami said calmly. Kaname nodded.

"Well, be quick," he replied, and then added, "Also, I would like to keep Reina in my room until she wakes up for observation. I would also like to question her about the visions she sees when she wakes up."

"That's fine, Kaname-sama, but please be gentle when you question my lady as these are images that made her black out." Kagami warned.

"Of cause, Lady Kagami, I will be careful," he said kindly, "How was she through the night?"

"Wasn't the best; she's definitely not well. The bang to her head had knocked her out cold and she has also got an acute fever. Who knows when she'll wake up." Suddenly, they heard a slight whimpering. Kaname and Kagami gasped and walked back in to the room. Reina's dainty had twitched and her forehead was creased with anguish. Kagami turned her head to see that Akira had slipped away. She sighed and walked over to Reina. She felt her forehead and was relieved to find that fever wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Is she all right," Kaname asked. Kagami nodded with a slight smile.

"Her fever has gone down considerably at long last," she stroked Reina's silky black hair. Her beautiful face had calmed down and she looked so calm, so serene and so innocent. Kagami gently kissed her forehead. She wished that she could shoulder all her burdens and fears. Her eyes filled up with tears. She slipped her hand in Reina's and as her tears fell, they fell on Reina's soft cheek. Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder and Kagami looked up at him.

"She'll get through this. She's a strong girl." Kaname whispered. Kagami nodded and patted Kaname's hand. She turned to him.

"Would you watch her while I go and freshen up?"

"Of cause, Lady Kagami," Kaname said with a nod. Kagami smiled gently. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Kaname turned back Reina. He gazed at her for a moment before turning away. He walked over to his desk where there was a jug of water. He picked up the jug and poured the water into the beaker. He dropped a couple of blood tablets into the water. Kaname was about to take a sip when Reina started whimpering. He walked back over to her, "Reina?" he said, kneeling beside her. Reina's eyes suddenly snapped open, fear shining in her sapphire orbs. She was out of breath and she placed a hand on her heart. Reina turned her frightened gaze towards Kaname.

"Ka...Kaname...is that you...?" She whispered. Kaname nodded.

"Yes, Reina," he whispered, "It's me." He stroked her hair for a while, trying to calm her down. Kaname helped her to sit up whilst he let her drink his faux blood. She swallowed it with a slight grimace and she looked up at Kaname gratefully.

"Thank you, Kaname," she looked around, wondering where she was and where Kagami had gone to, "Where am I?"

"You're in my room," Kaname said gently. Reina held on to Kaname's dress shirt and buried her face in his chest. Kaname tentatively stroked her back in small circles, trying to calm the girl down.

"Kaname...I was so scared. Because I was unconscious, it was a dream that I couldn't escape from." she wept bitterly and trembled with fear. Eventually, Reina pulled away from Kaname. Her haunted sapphire eyes met his wine coloured ones. She looked away after a while and shifted to sit up properly.

"Do you remember what you saw, Reina?" Kaname asked. Reina looked back up at him and she gulped nervously. She wanted to lie and say no, but Kaname was no fool and he was incredibly perceptive. She nodded weakly.

"Yes, Kaname, I do..." before Kaname knew it, Reina had broken down into sobs. Now was probably not the best time to ask her. He decided that he would ask her later when she had calmed down, "You must think I'm weak," it was more of a statement than a question but Kaname had shook his head anyway.

"I don't think you're weak, Reina," Kaname whispered. Reina scoffed slightly.

"Don't lie to me, Kaname, I know that you think that it is true. I'm just a little girl living on my instincts." she attempted to escape but held her in place.

"No I do not think that. You're a strong, independent, proud young woman with many prospects. You are not what you say you are, Reina. You always act like your name's sake: a queen. Don't let yourself be carried away by your emotions. You're stronger than you think."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling scared, Kaname, I am scared and I don't know what I'm going to do because they get more and more vivid as time goes on."

"And we will try to yet to the bottom of these dreams when you've gathered your strength," Kaname pushed her back gently to make her lie down, "But for now, rest."

"All right, Kaname," she sighed defeatedly. With a smile, Kaname stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower now. Will you be all right?"

"Yes." she answered softly. Kaname nodded.

"I won't be long, Reina, see you later." he gave her hand a squeeze before walking to his bedroom and closing the door. Reina gazed around the large room. She was in Kaname's office (which was in his suite). It was rather grand but she expected nothing less for a pureblood prince. She laid her head back with a soft sigh and hoped that this day would bring a happier day. 


	7. Begrudging

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Reina soon became strong enough to tell Kaname of what was going on in her dreams. She had to remain in Kaname's room due to her ill health. Kagami was run off her feet, attending to her mistress.

Kaname sat beside her and Reina looked up at him, "Kaname? What is it?"

"Can you tell me of your dreams yet?" Kaname asked gently. Reina paused before biting her plump bottom lip. Kaname didn't say a word, waiting for her to speak. Reina swallowed hard before she finally spoke.

"In my dreams," she started, "I saw a still beating heart being burnt in a furnace. I was standing next to the furnace in old fashioned clothes. I looked down and I had a hole in my chest, gaping and pouring with blood. I then collapsed into somebody's arms. Looking up at him, his mahogany hair hid his face, so I couldn't make it out. His tears fell on my face, knowing that he couldn't save me. He lovingly cradled me to his chest and kissed my forehead." she looked up at Kaname, who had gone rather pale, "Are you all right, Kaname?"

Kaname looked up at her and nodded, "Yes, of cause I am, Reina," He chuckled. Reina nodded.

"What am I going to do? They just won't go away." Reina gripped her head and gently rocked back and forth, "I just want to know who I am." she whimpered.

"I promise you, we will get to the bottom of it. I give you my word as a fellow pureblood vampire." Kaname said sincerely. Reina sat still, startled by his sincerity.

"Thank...you..." She whispered. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Kaname said. The door opened and Kagami and Takuma stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Reina-sama, you're awake! We've been so worried." Takuma said with a cheery smile. Reina smiled gently.

"I thank you for your concern, Ichijo-san. I am quite all right." Reina's whole demeanour had changed and her tone was regal. She also spoke formally. Takuma felt a chill go down his spine. Although she was a nice person and it was easy to forget that she was a rare pureblood princess, she was still a pureblood and she had enough power to kill him with a single look.

"Well, that's good to know, Reina-sama," Takuma said, a smile still plastered all over his face. Kagami knelt in front of Reina and grasped her hands in hers, kissing the backs of them.

"I'm so glad, Reina-sama," Kagami said reverently. Reina smiled gently. She pulled her hands out of Kagami's and took of hold of Kagami's hand. She gently kissed them and Kagami blushed slightly, "Reina-sama?"

"I want to thank you for always being there, Kagami...you put up with me everyday and tend to my every whim. For that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Reina said with a graceful smile on her face. Kagami gasped slightly and tears of happiness.

"It is my honour and pride as an aristocrat to do my job to the best of my ability. I strive to be the best that I can be to you."

Kaname cleared his throat. Reina looked up at him. She smiled and shakily stood up after lying down for such a long time, "Well...I am aching for a bath. It will do me the world of good," she said, stretching her arms up in the air. Kaname scoffed slightly.

"Of cause, Reina, do what ever you need to do," he said before Reina walked out with Kagami. Takuma folded his arms with a small, sad smile.

"Poor girl. She really doesn't need this," Takuma said. Kaname sighed softly before nodding.

"Yes, I know. She is an incredibly brave girl but, no, she shouldn't have so may hardships for someone so young," Kaname said gravely. Takuma sighed and nodded.

"What are we going to do about Akira? She isn't making this any better for Reina with her attitude," Takuma said, concern shining in his eyes. Kaname looked up at him.

"You are the only one she listens too."

"Yes, well, not this time. Purebloods are a grey area for her."

"Then make her. I will not have her say such things against Reina."

"She's already made a judgement against Reina and it will not be easily swayed," Takuma said, shaking his head, "She won't even try to be civil."

"She's actively pro-senate, isn't she," Kaname asked.

"Yes and so is her family," Takuma answered. Kaname laughed slightly.

"Is it safe for Reina to be around Akira? She could turn against everyone in the Night Class," Kaname mused, "However, in saying that, while Akira is pro-senate, I do not believe that she would do that. She does have friends here after all."

"I suppose so," Takuma sighed softy, "Anyway, I'll see you later, Kaname, I want to catch up on my sleep."

"Yes, see you tonight," Kaname replied, "But before you go, if I may I ask, how have the other aristocrats reacted to having another pureblood in their midst?"

"Rather well, but as you can expect, they're rather guarded around her."

"Hmmm...that's to be expected," Kaname said with a knowing expression on his face, "All right, I'll see you later."

"See you later," As Takuma walked out, he closed the door behind him and leaving him in the dimly lit corridor. He started walking towards his room when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Akira standing there, eyes watering, "What's wrong, Akira? Why are you crying?"

"You honestly want to know," Akira asked bitterly, "I heard everything you and that damn pureblood said about me."

"I'm sorry, Akira, but you haven't exactly helped yourself. It's high time that you accept her presence here at the Academy. She's here to stay."

Takuma started to walk away when Akira grabbed his arm. Takuma turned his head, his eyes wide, "I'll try," Akira said in a small voice.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again, Takuma," Akira said angrily. Takuma raised his eyebrows.

"Well, good...that's good..."

"Don't expect miracles though, Takuma, I am prepared to be...civil...but nothing more than that."

"That's all I ask, Akira, that's all," Takuma smiled. Akira sighed softly.

"But I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing it for you," Akira stepped closer to him. Takuma gulped and took a step back. Akira frowned for a second before stepping back herself. After a few minutes of silence, Akira spoke up, "Like I said, I'm doing it for you." She then turned on her heal and walked away, disappearing into the dark. Takuma breathed in deeply.

"Oh, Akira, what am I going to do with you," he mused. Takuma swallowed and leaned against the wall. Maybe this would be a good development, but knowing Akira, it wouldn't be easy.

The next night, Reina was feeling much better and didn't want to spend anymore time in bed and resting. She decided that it would be wise to occupy her thoughts with something constructive rather than the terrible visions she saw. Kagami wasn't very happy about letting her go to school, but she definitely couldn't stop her, even if she tried.

As Reina made her way down stairs, the Night Class were very shocked to find that she was returning to class. Everyone asked her how she was and she answered that she was now in "good health" and "hoped that nothing like that would ever happen again".

Once they were in class, they found that the teacher wasn't there. It came as no surprise to the Night Class, but Reina found it disgraceful. Her tutors back on her estate were always on time for her lessons. Sometimes, they turned up earlier than she did to set up their lesson plans.

After an hour had gone by, the teacher still hadn't turned up. It was a rather warm night and everyone was feeling the heat. One of the Night Class had made an effort to open the window. But as they did so, a strong smell of blood drifted in on a light, summer night breeze. Everyone looked up, their eyes now glowing a threatening crimson. Kaname stood up with out a word. Reina noticed that his eyes were not glowing red and a cool look was on his countenance. Calm as ever, he slowly walked out. Reina gave him a confused look but he didn't even look back at her.

"Kaname? Where are you going?"

Yet again, he didn't respond to her. But he did turn his head and met her gaze, "Look after the Night Class, Reina," he said before walking out. Reina stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

She was about to run after him when she felt a tight grip on her wrist. She coldly glared at the person who had dared to stop her. Her face relaxed when she saw that it was Takuma.

"Don't, Reina." he said in a warning voice.

"But-" she was interrupted by Takuma's grip on her wrist tightening, "Fine," she wrenched her wrist out of Takuma's grip. Reina sat down in a foul mood, "Somebody close those windows. The smell is making me feel sick."

"Eh...yes, Reina-sama!" Aidou rushed forward (almost knocking Takuma over) and quickly closed the windows.

"Thank you." Reina said haughtily. She picked up her pen and decided to do some work to take her mind off her annoyance. 


	8. The Hunt

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

* * *

A few weeks later, Reina was called to Kaname's office. She wasn't looking forward to meeting with him as she was still smarting from the Kaname's cold behaviour of her. She knew that was what he was like, but it still hurt. He'd been pretty warm towards her during her first weeks here and it stung to see him so cold.

As she knocked on the door, Reina felt an overwhelming chill go down her spine. When she opened the door, she stepped inside to find Akira, Takuma, Shiki and Kaname standing there. Kaname was standing by the window, gazing at Reina, "So, you came," he stated. Reina raised an eyebrow.

"So it would seem," Reina replied coolly. Kaname straightened up and walked to his desk. Upon his desk was a chess set. Reina had always liked chess and if she got the chance she would ask him to play with her. But for now, the question begging to be asked was, "Why have you asked me here, Kaname?"

Kaname was silent for a moment, "I have asked you here because I need to inform you of a report from the headmaster and the council. A Level E has recently been making itself known. It has been killing left, right and centre. It needs to be executed."

Reina gave him a blank stare, "What does that have to do with me," she asked. It suddenly dawned on her as her sapphire eyes widened with horror, "You want me to do it? Are you insane? I have no fighting prowess nor have I ever been properly trained in combat. Yes, I can manipulate my powers to my will, but not in combat."

"Then you need to learn," Kaname answered, "You must become a productive member of our dorm and this is one of our duties. The council is also eager to have you fight this Level E."

"No," Reina hissed, "It is not our duty! It is the Hunters' duty to kill vampires! I refuse to take up this mission!"

"Oh, are you afraid of what will happen, Princess Reina," Akira mocked. Reina clenched her fists and growled in frustration, "Oh, have I struck a nerve? Aw, poor Princess Reina…"

Reina clenched he fists so hard that she dug her finely manicured hands into her palms, drawing blood. Kaname slowly walked forwards and grabbed one of her hands, "Miss Hiya, please do not make Reina angry, she is in danger of hurting herself in the process," He said silkily. Kaname presented Reina's bloodied palm to Akira.

"Oh, I'm so scared…" Akira said sarcastically. Reina's palm stung badly and she wanted to lick the blood to make it heal quicker. She dragged her wrist out of Kaname's grip and licked her wounds. Kaname turned to her.

"If you do not complete this mission, you will be severely punished," Kaname threatened. Reina narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not asking you to complete this mission; I'm telling you to complete this mission."

Reina growled and turned on her heal, "Fine," she hissed, "I'll complete your damned mission." She stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. Kaname sighed softly, running a hand through his mahogany hair.

"I wish that she wasn't so difficult," He whispered. Takuma chuckled.

"Well, she certainly has spirit; you have to give her that," Takuma said with a cheery smile, "I can certainly tell that she's going to give you a run for your money."

"A run for my money, huh? I guess so…" Kaname muttered tiredly. Akira huffed.

"I think she's just plain spoilt," Akira said primly. Takuma gave her a look that meant 'look who's talking'. She glared back at him, "Besides, all purebloods are spoilt."

"You really think that, Miss Hiya," Kaname asked, "That's a pretty poor judgement of us."

"No it isn't," Akira shot back, "It's purely an observation."

Kaname sighed, too tired to argue with the girl. He sat on is lounging chair. Reina was just as obstinate and spoilt as he was in a way. But Reina seemed to have an air of refined innocence that he most certainly didn't have. It was very rare among their kind and something to prized, treasured. His eyes fell on Shiki. Shiki had remained silent throughout this entire scenario. He somehow admired that ability to remain absolutely blank and uninterested all the time. It was certainly a skill in itself.

"Protect her with your life," Kaname finally said after a few moments of silence, "Shiki, you too."

There was a slight change in the boy's countenance, a look of annoyance to be exact. Kaname ignored this, "Miss Hiya, if I hear that you have caused Reina any trouble, you will be in serious trouble."

Akira glared at him for a moment, "Fine."

"All right…now that's settled," Kaname paused, "You must go out immediately. Tell Reina to get ready as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Kaname," Takuma said with a bow. He walked from the room and jogged towards Reina's. He gave it a small knock and Reina's voice floated through.

"Enter," Reina said primly, yet you could tell that she was annoyed. She was brushing out her silky ebony locks at her dresser, "Yes, Ichijo?"

"Eh…sorry, Reina-sama, but Kaname has sent me to hurry you up. We're going in about ten minutes."

Reina glared at him, "Oh, did he now?" she hissed. He nodded, unfazed by her sudden change in attitude. Reina turned back to her dresser, dusting on some blusher on her pale cheeks. Takuma sighed.

"All right," He conceded, "See you in ten." He quickly shut the door before he could feel any more of the young woman's wrath. Reina set her make up brush down on her dresser. She buried her face in her delicate hands. She supposed that it would be time to get ready. She didn't want to, but she would feel Kaname's wrath later on.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, Reina made her way downstairs. She wore a black velvet zip up hooded jacket, a white cotton t-shirt, a pair of tight, drainpipe jeans, black ballet shoes and her ringleted hair was pulled up into pony tail secured with a white ribbon. Her only weaponry would be her pureblood powers. Her facial expression was cold and very unreadable; but people she could tell she was unhappy. Akira, Shiki and Takuma stood in the parlour, waiting for her. Akira was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and light green t-shirt with a zip up hooded jacket. On her feet was a pair of designer trainers. Takuma wore a light blue shirt under a dark blue, v neck jumper and a pair of white slacks with black leather shoes. Shiki wore a grey t-shirt with a hazel green hooded jacket with a pair of baggy, faded blue jeans. He also wore a pair of designer trainers.

"It's good that you're here, Reina-sama," Takuma said, "It will be a good experience for you."

Reina didn't look at him. She was in a foul mood and was well she knew, a single look could kill, quite literally. She turned her face away, "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, let's go," Takuma said, walking forward. Reina followed him. Akira, who wanted to walk next to Takuma, pushed past Reina roughly, in an attempt at walking with Takuma. Reina refused to rise to her snub, knowing that it only ever added fuel to the fire and made situations worse. In saying that, even when nothing was said on Reina's part, Akira seemed to get a kick out of it. It was a win-win situation for her.

As they walked through the town, Reina felt chills go down her spine. Takuma noticed her uneasiness. Was it really a good idea to bring her? That was the question that went through his mind. As she had said, she hadn't ever been trained in combat.

"There is a strange scent in the air," Reina muttered. They wandered for some time, finding nothing. It seemed to become hopeless before they heard a piercing scream cutting through the air like knife. Reina and Akira both ran forward, ahead of the boys.

It was then that they saw the Level E. Reina gagged at the smell and fell to her knees. Akira glared at her, "You're useless, princess," Akira hissed venomously. Akira ran forward, ready to attack the Level E. However, as she was about to strike, the Level E turned around and, with one foul strike of his hand, knocked her away into the wall, causing rubble to go everywhere.

"Akira," Reina cried. She turned her head towards the person who had screamed. To Reina's horror, it was Yuuki Cross with Zero Kiryuu. Takuma ran towards Reina and dragged her to her feet.

"Reina, Shiki will help you kill the Level E. I'm going to help Akira."

"Wha…" Reina said, not being able to finish her sentence. She was suddenly faced with this Level E. Takuma ran off to tend to Akira. Reina numbly stood up, fear paralyzing her. The Level E cackled and then cocked it's head to one side.

"One of…us…?" He asked. Reina, gasped, not knowing how to respond to that. In truth, a Level E was the embodiment of a vampire's true nature: vicious and cruel. A Level E was also a fellow vampire and had to kill him because he had lost the human side of himself and all reason. One question that sprung to mind was 'who was turning them?' and 'why are there so many?'

Reina sniffed softly and closed her eyes. Shiki wondered what she was going to do. Reina clenched her fists. A strong wind began to pick up. It had been previously quite calm but now it felt as if there was a hurricane coming in. The others began to realise that it was Reina creating the wind. Reina's ribbon blew out of her hair, making her hair whip around her. The Level E cackled, "You really think you can kill me with wind?"

"Don't underestimate me, vampire," Reina hissed. She jumped into the air and landed behind the Level E, shielding both Yuuki and Zero.

"What are you doing here, pureblood," Zero asked coarsely. Reina didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm going to save your sorry arse, that's what I am doing here, Kiryuu," Reina replied. She raised her hand and directed it at the Level E. The Level E had whipped around to find that he had been blasted off into next week. To Reina's dismay, the Level E was unscathed. She growled and jumped back into the air. In her hand, something started to form. Takuma and Shiki looked up at her and noticed that it looked something like a sword.

"Is…that a….wind sword," Takuma asked, completely dumbstruck. Reina used the manipulation of the wind to keep herself in mid-air. She pointed her sword down at the Level E and her sapphire orbs turned a threatening crimson. The Level E stood, frozen with fear as he looked up at the pureblood vampire who had bared her fangs. There was no way out now. It was common knowledge that once a pureblood bared their fangs, there was nothing you or anyone could do to stop that vampire.

As Reina stared down at the Level E, something stared within her. It was like a memory that was begging to make itself known:

_Reina stood with her sword in the middle of the gang of insane vampires. Beside her, stood the young man who accompanied her everywhere and never left her side. Using her pureblood powers, the wind blew around them. Wind knives pierced their bodies and reduced them to dust…_

Reina aimed her hand at the Level E and several, sharp wind knives rained down upon the Level E, pinning him to the ground. By this time, Akira had recovered from her injuries. She stared up in terror at the young pureblood, "What…is she doing?"

"She has learned the full extent to her powers. Reina-sama has become the very essence of what a pureblood vampire is," Takuma explained. Reina floated to the ground. She slowly walked over to the cowering vampire, menacingly and gracefully.

"Prepare to die…vampire," She whispered the last part with a hint of sorrow. She slowly raised her sword and with one swing, Reina sliced the Level E's head off. With a piercing scream, the Level E fell to dust. Reina stared at the spot where the Level E had been and dropped to her knees. She watched the dust and ash blow away in the remnant of Reina's wind spell. She closed her sapphire orbs, not wishing to see any more of what she had done.

"Well, you didn't need me…" Shiki commented. Takuma nudged him in the ribs and gave him a disapproving look. Akira gave an exaggerated sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with your abilities, princess, I don't know what all the fuss was about. I bet that it was just for attention."

"Akira, this is her first kill. Be a little more sensitive," Takuma scolded gently. Akira scoffed, but said no more. Takuma turned his attention to Zero and Yuuki. Yuuki looked traumatised and Zero was glaring at them.

"Ichijo-sempai, Shiki-sempai, and Hiya-sempai…Sakurakoji-sempai…too…" He eyes fell on the pureblood that had collapsed to her knees.

"It's the hunters' task to kill vampires, not yours," Zero commented.

"What? No thank yous? Wow, you're impolite, Kiryuu-kun," Takuma chuckled. He turned his head towards Reina. Reina had gone into shock. He picked her up. Her eyes were glassy and she was very pale.

"What's wrong with Sakurakoji-sempai," Yuuki asked.

"It's best not to explain here, Yuuki-chan," Takuma chuckled, "But if you come around to the Moon Dorm tonight for my birthday party, you can expect a full explanation."

With that said, Takuma, Akira and Shiki walked away, leaving no room for argument. Takuma gazed down at Reina, "You did a great job today, Reina-sama, be proud of yourself."

Reina didn't feel proud of herself though. She had killed a fellow vampire in cold blood. She didn't expect this feeling to go away, nor did she think that the haunting memory of her killing a vampire would ever go away either. She didn't reply to Takuma, it felt as if her voice had left her completely, ashamed of what the body had done. Takuma turned his head to see Akira staring at them.

"What is it, Akira-chan?"

"I don't know what it is about her…but it's just so strange…I cannot explain it…"

"She's an enigma," Takuma mused, "But to be honest, that's what makes Reina…Reina. She is what she is. We've seen another side of her today. It might have been terrifying, but it's a big step forward for her."

"Nice speech, Takuma," Akira said in disdain, "But it doesn't make me like her any more than usual."

"I know, I know, Akira-chan, but at least you've seen it."

Akira gave a small 'hmph', "I still don't like her," she said before walking a head with Shiki. Takuma sigh softly. Akira sure was stubborn, but that couldn't be helped.

* * *

Once they arrived back at Cross Academy, Takuma laid Reina on her bed. She was definitely exhausted; after all, she had used an immense amount of power to kill the Level E. That kind of power reminded him of Kaname. It had immense and any normal vampire would have collapsed under the power of her aura.

He chuckled and took his leave of her. Walking towards Kaname's room, he knocked on the door.

"Enter," Kaname said quietly. Takuma opened the door and noticed that Kaname was sitting at his desk, gazing out of the window at the sunset, "How was the mission?"

"It went successfully, Kaname."

"Did Reina use her pureblood powers?"

"She did…but she has been traumatised by the events of today. I suggest that she recuperates for a few days," Takuma suggested.

"Reina must learn to toughen up or she will never survive in the long run," Kaname answered. Takuma's eye widened.

"It's just that…it's her first kill. She's never killed before. But you should have seen her fight. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before."

"I'm sure she was a powerful emissary and member of your team, but I'm saying that she must turn a blind eye to the suffering of the Level E in order to protect the innocent human lives in that town."

"That's easier said than done, Kaname, Reina will more likely think more of the suffering of the Level E than the humans. She's an innocent soul, Kaname; don't taint her any more than you have to."

"You care for her?"

Takuma stopped for a second, "Yes, I care…but…I'm not sure it's in the way that you think," Takuma answered. Kaname chuckled.

"I'm not sure that you know what I am thinking, Ichijo," Kaname chuckled. Takuma sighed.

"You've got that right…" he mumbled. Kaname turned back to the window.

"Besides that, Reina will have more than just killing Level E's on her mind to worry about. I have a feeling…that things might just get worse."

"That's enigmatic of you, Kaname," Takuma chuckled. Kaname didn't answer, leaving a ringing silence behind, "Well, I will leave you to your thoughts, Kaname, see you later."

Takuma took his leave, closing the door behind him. He sighed softly before making his way to his bedroom to get ready for his party.

* * *

A/N I know...it's been ages since I last updated. I'm sorry. I've become so lazy lately. I've also become addicted to Bleach (the anime not the toilet cleaner). I have a Bleach fanfiction published, if anyone wants to read it, please don't be a stranger. Everyone is welcome to read it.

Anyway, please review!


	9. Loneliness and Company

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 9 - Loneliness and Company

* * *

When Reina woke up next, she felt a feeling of guilt and sadness wash over her. Killing that Level E had been an interesting experience to say the least. However, at the same time, she felt as if she had committed murder. Yet, it would have been cruel to keep it alive as it had lost all reason and human thinking.

Reina swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through her long, ebony hair. Her messy curls we detangled as her nimble fingers worked themselves through. Then, she heard a knock at the door, startling her.

"Come in," Reina said. As the door creaked open, Takuma poked his head through the door. His eyes widened when he saw that Reina was out of bed.

"Reina-sama, are you feeling all right," Takuma asked. Reina eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I am very well," Reina replied, "I just fainted…that's all…I couldn't cope with the fact that I had killed another vampire."

"Reina-sama, you don't have to do that again," Takuma assured her, "You're not ready."

Reina sat down on her lounging chair and clasped her hands over her lap, her back straight as if a rod had been placed there. Takuma sat down next to her.

"Why am I so useless, Ichijo," Reina asked, "I'm a disgrace to all purebloods. I fear using my own powers when I should be enjoying them and what they bring me."

Takuma gazed at her compassionately, "You're not a disgrace. You're just inexperienced and were put into a situation that you were not comfortable with. I don't blame you for it and neither does Kaname."

"Don't speak that man's name to me, Ichijo," Reina said coolly, "I'm still upset with him."

She swallowed as she tentatively rested her head on his shoulder, "That's understandable, Reina-sama," Takuma replied, "I hate to see you upset, my lady."

Reina scoffed gently, "You're very kind, Ichijo."

"Well, I aim to please," Takuma whispered. Reina smiled and turned her head to look up at him,

"Akira would kill me if she knew I was alone with you," Reina said jokingly. Takuma blinked slightly before nodding in understanding.

"To be honest, Akira's attitude towards you has been grating on me lately," Takuma said, "I prefer your gentle manners and kind_, tolerant_ personality."

Reina raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, I'm honoured, Ichijo," Reina said with a soft smile, "You definitely know how to make a girl smile," Reina stood up and straightened out her clothes, "Is it your birthday party tonight?"

Takuma nodded, "Indeed it is, Reina-sama," Takuma flicked his blond bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "Are you attending?"

"I would be honoured to attend, Ichijo," Reina said as she walked over to her wardrobe, "I wonder what I should wear. I don't want to wear black anymore and my mourning period is almost over."

"Wear what you want, Reina-sama," Takuma said kindly, "No one from the Council of Elders are going to be in attendance so I wouldn't worry."

Reina nodded and reached into her wardrobe. She pulled out a royal blue chiffon dress with a silky under dress to go underneath. It had pink trim on the collar and on the hem of the dress, "What do you think of this one? Is it suitable?"

"It's very nice and I would like to see you in it," Takuma said with a gleaming smile, "It matches your eyes."

Reina blushed slightly before shaking her head, "I think I will wear it then…if you think it's a good dress."

"I do…and I want you to wear it," Takuma said, "Because, you will look beautiful in it."

Reina raised her eyebrows and her cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink, "Ichijo…you're too kind," Reina sad coyly. Takuma chuckled at her coyness. She placed her dress on her bed and picked up a brush from her dresser, brushing her ebony curls. Takuma found himself staring at her, not really knowing why but he couldn't look away, "Well, I have to get ready, Ichijo, I will see you tonight."

Takuma shook his head to get himself out of his trance like state, "Ah, so this is your way of telling me to go away, Reina-sama?"

Reina blushed and nodded, "If you don't mind but it would be much appreciated," Reina replied. Takuma waved her away nonchalantly.

"No, Reina-sama, don't think anything of it. I would never think to stay whilst you're getting ready. I pride myself on being a gentleman."

Reina's heart swelled with pride, "I'm glad to hear it, Ichijo, I wish that all men were like you…not that I have much experience with me…it's just from what I have heard."

"You have nothing to worry about, Reina-sama," Takuma replied, "You're always safe with me."

Reina grinned at him, "Good," she said but then her smile melted away from her face was replaced by a look of loneliness, "Ichijo, would you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you, Reina-sama," Takuma replied politely. Reina looked up at him.

"Would you stop calling me 'Reina-sama' and just call me 'Reina', Ichijo," Reina asked, "I think that we're friends now and that honorific is far too formal and distant. I feel lonely when people call me 'Reina-sama'."

Takuma looked surprised for a moment but nodded in understanding, "If that is what you want, Reina, then I will honour your request."

Reina squealed excitedly and threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug, "Thank you! I thought you would dismiss my request because of stupid protocol. But you called me 'Reina'! I'm so grateful!"

Takuma smiled warmly and hugged her back, "You're very welcome, Reina, I told you that I would honour your request."

Reina broke away with a cheeky smile, "All right," she said giving him a small shove, "I need to get ready. See you later!"

Takuma laughed heartily, "Yes, Reina, see you later. Make sure you're there for seven o'clock and don't be late!"

"Purebloods are never late, Ichijo," Reina reminded, "Everyone is merely…early!"

"Well said, Reina, well said," Takuma said as he opened the door, "I'll get going. See you later."

"See you later," Reina replied cheerfully.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Reina smoothed down her blue dress as she stepped out of her room. Kagami was waiting out of her room as well. She wore a smart green skirt with a cream blouse and a freshwater pearl necklace around her neck. Her brown hair was pinned up in an elegant chignon, "Reina-sama, you look lovely."

"As do you, Kagami! That's such a nice outfit you have put together," Reina said kindly. Kagami blushed softly in embarrassment.

"I could never outshine you, Reina-sama," Kagami said in a lowly and submissive manner. Reina waved her away dismissively.

"Oh, don't say such things, Kagami," Reina said, "You're just as beautiful as me."

Kagami's submissive expression immediately brightened, "You think so?"

"I do," Reina answered, "Well, let's go! I've always wanted to go to a gathering like this with people my own age."

They walked down from their rooms and walked out of the Moon Dorm, out towards the garden at the back of the dormitory. Candles lit their way and when they approached the party, the aristocratic vampires of the Night Class bowed to the young pureblood princess. Reina felt immediately uncomfortable. Although she was used to it, she liked to be equal with her peers and wanted to be respected for other reasons than her blood purity.

"Please be at ease, my friends," Reina said politely, "I do not want to be bowed to."

The aristocrats looked at her with confusion. She knew that they would never understand her need to be treated like everyone else. Reina and Kagami walked further towards into the gathering only to be greeted by Takuma.

"Wow, Reina, you look-" he was cut off by Kagami slapping him on the cheek sharply, causing everyone to look around in surprise and curiosity.

"Look you; you have no right to call me mistress by her first name with no honorifics! Have some respect, boy," Kagami hissed. Takuma's eyes widened and he rubbed his cheek. He wanted to say something but words failed him. Reina glared at Kagami fiercely.

"Kagami, that wasn't very nice," Reina chided, "Besides, I gave him permission to address me in that manner! Please don't slap him again," Reina turned to Takuma, "Ichijo, are you all right?"

Takuma further rubbed his cheek but nodded with one of his usual smiles, "Of course, Reina, I'm always all right."

"Well, that's good…as long as you're all right," Reina said with a smile. She kissed his cheek, soothing his stinging cheek with her pureblood powers. Takuma, shocked by her healing kiss, tensed but smiled at her when she pulled back.

"Thank you, Reina," Takuma said. Reina smile and turned her head when she felt a menacing aura from across the way. She saw Akira trying to control herself but you could feel her anger and jealousy. Reina shrugged and turned away. She turned to see Kaname sitting on a lounging chair with a melancholy expression on his face.

"Ichijo, what's wrong with Kaname," Reina asked.

Takuma looked down at her, "Oh, it's because Yuuki just ran out on him. There was big debate about how we shouldn't kill the Level E vampires ourselves and how it was up to the hunters to kill the vampires. Yuuki sat with Kaname until she ran out to catch up with Zero, who couldn't stand the atmosphere apparently," Takuma said, oblivious to the aura of the other Night Class Students. Reina chose not to mention this because she knew it would sadden him.

"I'm going to talk to Kaname," Reina said with a bow, "I'll be back soon."

She walked over to Kaname, leaving Takuma and Kagami alone.

"Kaname, are you feeling all right tonight," Reina asked. Kaname looked up at her and nodded, looking fatigued.

"Yes, Reina," Kaname answered. Reina looked unconvinced and walked up the stairs to sit on the chaise, "I trust that you have recovered from today's events."

"No, I haven't actually," Reina said in a sharp tone, "You sent me out against my will. I wasn't ready yet you threw me in at the deep end. I ended by killing the vampire myself and I feel as if I have their blood on my hands."

"It would have been much crueler to keep it alive, Reina. It had lost all reason and the human part of itself. It had forgotten what it was like to be human as well, attacking people indiscriminately and killing them. We have to think of the safety of the greater good," Kaname answered plainly. Reina turned away.

"I understand that…but…I don't know what to do…" Reina said, "My powers, what used to bring me such joy, have now been tainted with the blood of another vampire. My power to control the wind in any way I want to has always brought me pleasure."

Kaname placed a hand on her back in an attempt to soothe her, "Don't worry, Reina, I won't send you on another mission for a while, but you have to be prepared to fight if the time calls for it."

"I will make sure that I am ready," Reina stood up but didn't face him, "Let's get one thing straight, Kaname, you do not control me and you never will. You maybe dorm president but I am still a pureblood and your powers have no effect on me."

When she didn't get an answer from him, she clenched her fists before relaxing and replacing her angry express with a cold countenance, "Have a good night, Kaname," she said in a quipped voice. Kaname watched her walked away from him and gracefully walk over to Takuma and Kagami.

"You too, Reina, you too," Kaname whispered.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Bloody Events

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 10 - Bloody Events

* * *

Everyone was then silenced by a bang. Reina looked up and frowned, "What was that?"

"Reina, let's get you back to the Moon Dormitory," Takuma said as he walked over to her. Reina turned to him and shook her head.

"No…what's going on? Why can we smell blood," Reina said, her vampire instincts going into overdrive. Before anyone could grab her, she fed from the scene in a blind panic. Reina followed her nose as she ran through bushes and through the seemingly impenetrable darkness. She felt herself get cuts and bruises but she promptly ignored them as she knew they would heal.

Eventually, she came to the source of the blood: Zero. He was standing in the cold water of the swimming pool and Yuuki was also in the pool, holding him close and shielding him away from him from the man with the gun.

"I never thought that I would be shooting my own student," the man said gruffly. Reina's eyes widened.

"Hey," Reina said loudly, "What do you think you're doing?"

The man turned around. He was a vampire hunter. He wore an eye patch, a cow boy hat, a long, tattered trench coat, an off white open neck shirt and a pair of tatty jeans. His ebony hair fell in unkempt curls and waves around his handsome yet unshaven face, "Why are you shooting him? Is he on your execution list?"

"Reina," Yuuki exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you," he asked gruffly. He looked her up and down, and then he scoffed, "I take it that you're a pureblood vampire from just feeling your presence."

"Well, if that's the case, why didn't you sense me before," Reina asked. The man didn't answer her question and shrugged it off.

"Why are you here, Little Miss Pureblood," the man asked scathingly, "I'm sure it wasn't the welfare of your friend here that drew you to this place."

Reina raised an eye brow, "True…it was the smell of blood that had me following my instincts. But now I have seen what you have done to him. What has he done wrong?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong, Reina," Yuuki exclaimed, "He's innocent!"

Reina walked forward, ignoring the man's attempts to intimidate her with his gun, "Why are you two in the water?"

"Well, Zero was…" Yuuki bit her lip.

"Zero was what, Yuuki," Reina asked suspiciously, "Judging by your wound and by the fact that you were shot an anti-vampire gun….you're a vampire, aren't you," she cocked her head to the side and saw Zero's tattoo, "Ah, yes, you've been tamed by this girl. The silver bracelet and the tattoo go hand in hand. Were you about to…bite her?"

"Th-that's not true, Reina," Yuuki squeaked but Reina glared at her and her eyes glowed red, startling Yuuki.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Yuuki Cross," Reina said, "You obviously threw yourself and Zero into the pool to stop him from biting you. I am correct, aren't I?"

Yuuki hugged Zero closer, "So what if I am, Reina?" Yuuki asked defensively, "It isn't wrong if I have given my consent."

"Your blood will not sustain him for long, Yuuki," Reina said, "You, after all, are just a human."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man's anti vampire gun point at the side of her head and she looked up, "Before you _attempt_ to kill me, we haven't been properly introduced."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the man said.

"You introduce yourself first," Reina said emotionlessly and without looking at him.

"The name's Toga Yagari, a vampire hunter," he said gruffly.

"Reina Sakurakoji, head of the Sakurakoji family," Reina said, standing up from her crouching position, "Don't kill the Level E; I will deal with him myself."

Yuuki and Zero looked up at her, "You'll what?" Yuuki asked, horrified. Reina ignored her.

"There is no need to kill him," Reina said, "This is vampire territory now, Yagari. He hasn't yet gone insane and there is still time to help him."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a wailing sound, "What's going on here?"

They turned to the noise and found that it was Chairman Cross, waving his arms like a lunatic. Reina rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I knew this would happen," Reina groaned. Yuuki and Zero rolled their eyes in annoyance. Cross immediately grabbed Yagari's gun off him.

"You see? This is why I hate vampire hunters and why have you left my poor daughter and son in the freezing cold water, huh? Such disgraceful behaviour, I don't know…you come in here like you own the place…" Cross grumbled and bent down to help his son and daughter out of the pool, "Here have take-" they pulled themselves out of the water effortlessly, "Or…not…" Cross stood up and turned to Reina, "Miss Sakurakoji, why are you out at this time of the night?"

Reina looked up at him calmly, "I was attending Ichijo's birthday party when I sensed and smelled that something was wrong. I had to come and see what was happening."

"Well, I think that you should be getting back to the dorm, Miss Sakurakoji, don't you think," Cross said. Reina shook her head.

"I will be helping Yuuki look after Zero," Reina said firmly, "This is after all, vampire business."

Yuuki gasped and Zero scowled at her back. Cross turned to Yagari before turning back to Reina, "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Oh, think it's an excellent idea," Reina said confidently, "I will handle this…" she glanced at Zero, "…_Delicately_…"

Cross hesitated before nodding, "You're right, Reina," Cross said, addressing her by her first name, dropping all pretences, "I will let you handle this on your own."

"Thank you, Cross," Reina said, "Can we go to your private lodgings, Cross? I'd rather not have the boys of the Sun dorm know that I was in their dorm."

"Yes, it would probably be best," Cross agreed. Reina turned to Zero and wrapped his arm around her shoulders for him to lean on her. Zero tried to pull away but Reina kept tight hold of his wrist.

"Don't pull away, Zero," Reina said slowly, "It will be much easier if you didn't."

"Don't give me orders, Sakurakoji," Zero hissed. Reina rolled her sapphire eyes. Cross walked up to Reina and gave her his key.

"This is the key to my home. Give it back to Yuuki when you're done," Cross said kindly.

"Thank you, Cross," Reina said. Yuuki went to Zero's other side and let him lean on her as well, "Come on, Zero, let's go." She pulled him away from the blood soaked scene. Zero tried not to lean on Reina but was getting weak from cold and blood loss.

* * *

Once they reached the Cross residence on the other side of the school grounds, Reina let Zero lean on Yuuki so that she could unlock the door. She opened and beckoned Yuuki to bring him inside.

"Let's go up to the shower room," Yuuki said, "We can wash him up there."

"Good idea, Yuuki," Reina said distantly before running upstairs. Yuuki looked at Zero with worried eyes. What did Reina have in mind for Zero? What did she mean by "vampire territory"? It scared her.

When they reached the wash room, they pulled him into the showering room, the small room at the back. Yuuki sat him down and rested his back against the tiled wall. Reina closed the door and started to unbutton the black blazer she wore over her blue dress.

"What are you doing, Reina," Yuuki asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Reina asked, "I'm going to give Zero my blood."

"But…that's my job," Yuuki squeaked.

"No, it isn't," Reina said as she dropped her blazer to the floor, "Get out Yuuki," Reina ordered coldly, her eyes locked on Zero's, "You'll only get in the way."

"I-I-"

"Out. Now. Or I could always tell Kaname what I saw here. Do you really think he wouldn't figure it out on his own anyway?" Reina asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then shut up and get out," Reina ordered again, her eyes shifting to the brown eyed girl, "Now."

Yuuki looked between Reina and Zero; she broke free of Zero's grasp and stood in front of him, shaking her head as she reached for the Artemis Rod that was in a holster on her thigh.

The girl gasped when her weapon moved from its place of its own accord and flew into the outer room to collide with a wall with a loud thump. Reina lifted a brow at her as she stared defiantly at her.

"Do you really want to bite her Zero? Do you really want to be ripped to shreds by Kaname for hurting something precious to him?" Reina asked.

Zero's head dropped, gripping his head in his hands and shaking his head fiercely. "Get out, Yuuki," he moaned.

"B-But Zero!"

"Leave, I told you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I bit you, do you really want to put me through that?" Zero snapped tiredly.

"Leave Yuuki; You are of no use here," Reina said. "I've dealt with what he's going through, I understand, if you did you wouldn't be offering him your blood. Now leave."

"B-But, but-"

"Yuuki, do as she says," Zero groaned.

Yuuki looked between the fallen Zero and the stoic and icy looking Reina before turning to flee from the room.

"Look at me Zero," Reina ordered softly.

"What do you want," he asked bitterly.

"I don't want anything, what about you Zero, what do you want?" She asked as she lowered herself to the floor in front of him.

"Get away from me," he snapped when she tried to reach a hand towards his face.

Reina sighed and put her hand in her lap. "I can always be as forceful as you were with me, you know."

"I don't need your pity."

"Pity? Do you think that I pity you? No, Zero, you're wrong. I'm just taking care of business."

She leaned forward, pulling the collar of her shirt down to reveal the smooth, pale curve of her neck.

Zero growled and looked away from her. "Get away from me."

"My blood will do more for you than hers will. The effects will last longer and it'll make you stronger. Drink Zero," she urged, leaning closer to him and forcing his head to turn to her neck.

She could feel him tense as she held his head inches away from her neck with one hand while she reached up with the other and ran a nail along the skin of her neck. A small, thin line of blood appeared on her neck and the scent invaded the room, filling it with a sweet aroma that made Zero stiffen.

Reina shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck as he opened his mouth and his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him. She grunted quietly when one of his hands entangled itself in her long raven hair and tugged harshly to get her to give him complete access to her neck. Her eyes closed when she felt his fangs brush over her smooth skin and his tongue flick over the thin line of blood that was seeping from the cut she had inflicted upon herself.

She breathed normally as his hands tightened around her again and he pulled her head back further. Her hands were still around him, urging him to drink her blood, but his body stiffened suddenly and his head fell onto her shoulder as his breathing grew ragged.

"You're a fool, Zero Kiryuu," she whispered with a sigh. "Sit up," she told him as she helped him lean against the wall.

He was sweating and his eyes were glowing a dull red as he stared at her.

"Fine, you don't want to drink from neck, I won't force you," she said, getting her a cold glare from Zero as he struggled to breathe normally. "Oh stop glaring; you look handsome when you're not doing that. Actually, I don't know if that's true, I've only ever seen you glaring... Anyways, you won't drink from my neck, then how about my wrist, I'll slash it for you...Judging by that face I guess that's a no," Reina sighed before standing up and buttoning her dress that had fallen off her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I'm taking care of business," she answered as she looked around the room before grabbing a small glass off of the counter near the sink, "I also care for the welfare of this school and...for your sanity."

"That's a lie," he accused.

"Is it now," Reina asked absently as she rinsed the glass out in the sink.

He grunted, but never answered her question. "What are you doing?" He asked as she unbuttoned the cuff of her sleeve on her left arm and rolled up the black fabric.

"What's it look like," she asked as she raised her wrist to her mouth, her eyes meeting Zero's as she slit her own flesh with a metal nail file from her pocket.

Zero watched her as she picked up the glass she had been rinsing out and held her wrist over it, letting the red liquid run over her creamy skin and into the glass. Reina's eyes flickered over to Zero when his body trembled and he hunched forward, holding his head in his hands and groaning as his chest tightened and his thirst threatened to drive him insane.

"Zero," she said softly as she crouched in front of him. "Here, drink it," she said as she held the glass of her blood out to him.

She heard him growl at her before raising his head to look at the glass in her hand.

"You need it, drink it. If you do, I'll promise to stay out of the next fight the others pick with you," she told him with a smirk.

Zero snorted, "Yeah right."

"I promise," she said.

He huffed at her and looked away, clutching at his chest in pain.

"Ok, either you drink this willingly or I force you. The choice is yours, but I'm not leaving until you drink. So if you want to get rid of the leech in your bathroom, drink it."

He huffed again, but looked at her angrily before snatching the glass from her hands. A look of disgust flashed over his face as she licked the blood from her wrist and briefly closed her mouth over the two wounds she had made in her skin. His eyes flashed down to the cup in his hands and yet another look of disgust flashed over his face.

"It's nice to know you find me disgusting, Zero, but I'm losing my patience. Drink my blood before someone comes looking for me, I really don't feel like explaining this right now," Reina snapped.

Zero brought the glass to his lips and hungrily drained the contents, he lowered the glass to the floor, his breathing still heavy and his eyes glazed over.

"Was it enough?" Reina asked.

"I drank it now get out."

Reina rolled her eyes and sighed as she picked up her jacket and shrugged it back on. She combed her fingers through her ebony hair and looked down at Zero, he was breathing normally now, but he seemed tired and lost.

"If you need anything Zero-"

"Just get out already," he hissed.

"Of course, see you later Zero, be careful," she said before slipping from the room and out of the Headmaster's home.

* * *

She made her way back to the Moon dorms. The party wasn't over yet, but she had no desire to go back to the party and face Kaname.

Kagami would later find her in her window seat, a book in her lap and a thoughtful expression on her face as she gazed out into the night. She was still in his party clothes while Reina had changed into her best silky pink pyjamas.

"Reina?"

She tore her eyes from the garden and turned to Kagami, a soft smile pulling at her lips and dancing in her eyes.

"You never came back to the party, is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wasn't really in the mood. I'm just a little tired is all," she replied.

"Did something happen between you and Yuuki," she asked.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously.

"It's just...Yuuki seemed really upset when we were going back to the Moon Dorm, Kaname spoke to her briefly, I heard her mention you, but I don't know why."

"I never saw her after she left," Reina lied smoothly.

"Oh...Kaname-sama and Takuma-sama are both asking to see you; I think they want to know why you never returned to the party."

"Okay," she replied, setting her book on the soft cushions and standing from her seat to glide next to Kagami. 'Why do I feel as if I've betrayed them somehow?' she thought as she smiled up at him. 'It's not unusual for vampires to share their blood with other vampires, but I've never been like the others and Zero isn't exactly a normal vampire.'

He smiled back at her, but something in her eyes seemed to be sad and confused and his smile faltered as she turned away from him to make her way to Kaname's room.

"Reina?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she turned around to face him, her dark blue eyes locking onto her green.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" He asked out of genuine concern.

She smiled at him again, but the sadness was still there as she glided back to him, "I'm fine Kagami, I promise, just tired like I said."

"All right," she conceded a bit reluctantly.

Reina looped her arm through hers and they walked down the hall to Kaname's office. Kaname was leaning against one of the windows in the back of the barely lit room, but she could see the red of his eyes and the glow of anger and Takuma was leaning against the massive book case. He was dressed in a white shirt and pair of black slacks.

Reina released Kagami's arm, but didn't move from her side as she regarded Kaname coolly.

Kaname was dressed in a dark button up shirt that fit his lean frame loosely and a pair of light coloured slacks. They were either a light gray or white, but in the dim light it was hard to tell for certain. His arms were folded over his chest as he regarded Reina with a blank face and crimson eyes that showed a mix of anger and suspicion.

"Where were you," He asked.

"It's none of your concern."

"I'll ask again Reina, where were you and why did you run off like that?" His voice was cold and hard as he watched her.

She had yet to move from her spot or even change her blank facial expression. "You already know where I was Kaname, so why ask?"

"So you aren't going to deny it, that you let Kiryuu drink your blood?"

Takuma took in a surprised breath and glanced down at the emotionless Reina.

"No," she replied evenly and almost challengingly.

Still silent, Takuma blinked at Reina before looking back up at Kaname, he had no idea if he should be here or not. The atmosphere was quickly turning cold and violent though and he wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave them alone either. He remained by the book case, a little confused but still there.

"Why are you helping him, Reina?"

"Would you have preferred I left him with Yuuki, who was quite willingly offering herself to him?" She asked with a small wicked smile.

Kaname's eyes flashed in the dim light of the room and a cracking was heard as the glass on his desk began to crack under the pressure of his anger.

"Do you want me to tell you how I found them? Locked in Zero's bathroom, Yuuki held so carefully in his arms-"

"Enough Reina, what you did-"

"Was my own choice Kaname, last I time I checked I was the only one left to make my decisions for me."

"Reina," Takuma said quietly, she was purposely angering Kaname and he was getting a little worried for both of their safeties.

"You would be wrong. While you are here, you will do as I say and you will stay away from Kiryuu," Kaname said.

"Are you sure that's what you want Kaname, you know if I'm not giving him my blood she'll give him hers. So would you rather he held her in his arms, or me?" She asked bitterly.

The glass on Kaname's desk shattered, sending a spray of tiny glass shards into the air and tinkling to the desk and carpet.

"And what would Ichijo think?" Kaname asked smoothly.

"Huh, me?" Takuma asked, a little taken a back at being brought into the conversation when he had been basically ignored up until now.

"You two are close and getting closer I-"

Reina's eyes narrowed, but never left Kaname's. "What's really bothering you, Kaname, is it really the idea of him biting me or is it something else? Are you jealous? No, it couldn't be. You love that girl. I had hoped that you would love me...at first...but not many more. I don't hold a shred of anger, jealousy or bitterness towards that little girl Kaname, I pity her."

She paused for a moment before speaking, "Oh, and don't make assumptions, Kaname Kuran," She hissed, "Ichijo and I are merely friends and _nothing more_," She clenched her fists, "Just…don't…" Reina stormed from the room, tearing the door open and almost off its hinges. Kagami glared at the two men before following her mistress from the room.

Takuma turned to Kaname, "Don't say such things, Kaname," he whispered, "It isn't fair."

"What? You don't like her like that," Kaname asked with a raised eyebrow. Takuma didn't answer him.

"Good night, Kaname," Takuma said before walking out and leaving the pureblood prince alone.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Finally Friends

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 11 - Finally Friends

* * *

Reina sighed sadly as she leaned her head against the window, gazing out at the moonlit school grounds. She felt Kagami gripping her shoulders and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Reina-sama," Kagami whispered, "But I must ask…do you have feelings for Ichijo-sama?"

"No, of course I don't," Reina said firmly, "He's just a friendly face."

"Really," Kagami asked, unbelieving, "Because he's the only one who has called you Reina without any honorifics. People could and will start thinking things."

"He does that with Kaname, Kagami," Reina answered, "I'm nothing special…to anybody. Besides, Takuma has feelings for Akira and I don't want to come between them."

"What? You mean that girl who has no respect for you? She treats you as if you're the dirt beneath her feet," Kagami said with disgust, "Why should you feel ashamed about flirting with Ichijo? You're a pureblood vampire, Reina-sama; you have the power to control what goes on. Make her see that this behaviour is wrong."

"That's not the point, Kagami," Reina answered and she turned towards Kagami, "Ichijo is not mine and I won't complain. I don't deserve anybody as I am nothing…"

"That's not true, Reina-sama! What would your parents think of what you're saying? You are worthy of someone and you do deserve love," Kagami said authoritatively, "Why do you think like that? Do you think that you're not loved? I love you and I will always stick by you because you're my cousin and only other relative. We need each other to survive."

"You don't have to stick with me," Reina muttered, "I'm not using any of my pureblood power on you so…you can leave if you wish. Everything I touch turns to dust…I don't deserve anything."

"What makes you think that I will abandon you," Kagami asked tenderly, her green eyes shining with compassion, "Pureblood or no pureblood, you're my cousin and…how could I abandon my family?"

Reina rested her head on Kagami's chest as Kagami wrapped her arm around her, "I should apologise to Ichijo, Kagami. I know you don't think it is my responsibility, but I have to."

Kagami sighed before letting go of Reina's shoulders, "Only you know what's best for you…you go on."

Reina nodded and walked out, leaving Kagami wondering what was truly going on, "Oh, Reina…what's going on with you?"

* * *

As Reina walked towards Takuma's room, Akira walked towards her. Her cheeks were tear stained and her red hair was messy and unkempt, "Akira…what's wrong," Reina asked. Akira looked up at her blankly.

"You've stolen him away from me, haven't you? It's all you purebloods do, isn't it? You take and take and never give back…I love Takuma…"

"I haven't stolen anybody from anyone," Reina said, "Ichijo and I are merely friends," she scoffed again and smiled bitterly, "Why does everyone think that I am romantically involved with Ichijo because I am friends with him. He's has been a good friend to me but we're nothing more than friends."

"Well it appeared more than that when you kissed him on the cheek at his birthday party," Akira countered. Reina rolled her eyes.

"I was healing his cheek because Kagami had slapped him pretty viciously," Reina replied calmly, "If you were there, you would have gotten the whole story. Instead you let your imagination run wild; making you resent me even more. But your resentment has no grounds or reasoning. I spend time with him, yes, but we're friends and nothing more. Why doesn't anyone believe me," Reina clenched her fists angrily. Looking up at Akira, she walked over to her and cleared some red hair out of the way of her face. Without thinking, Reina threw her arms around Akira's neck and hugged her tightly. Akira's eyes widened and she stiffened noticeably.

"What are you doing? Get off me," she squirmed a little but Reina didn't let go.

"Don't push me away, Akira," Reina whispered. Akira stopped struggling but didn't know what to do. She had never anticipated that she would have Reina hugging her in such a way, "Please, Akira, let me be your friend."

Akira squeezed her eyes shut but slowly but surely, she relaxed, "Why do you want to be my friend?"

"I don't know…I like a challenge and you definitely challenged me," Reina said pulling away a little, "I don't want us to have bad feelings towards each other," she pulled away and offered her hand to the insure girl, "I offer you my hand in friendship…if you'll have me…"

Akira blinked and raised her hand a little. Reina stood unwaveringly until Akira finally gave in and placed her hand in Reina's. Reina smiled happily and thrusted her hand into her pocket, pulling out a lacy handkerchief to give to Akira.

"Here, have my handkerchief," Reina said, "Dry those tears and let me sort that hair out."

She pulled Akira down the corridor towards Akira's room and walked inside. Reina looked around and saw that she didn't have many belongings, "Sit at your dressing table and let me brush your hair."

Akira gazed at her for a moment before nodding hesitantly, "All right…I suppose."

Walking over to the dressing table, Akira sat down and Reina picked up the brush. She started out by brushing and untangling the knots, smoothing the hair down underneath and leaving a natural shine in her red hair. When everything was brushed down, she platted her hair into a long plat, "There you go! You look lovely."

Akira blinked, "I suppose so."

"I hear we're getting a new student," Reina said conversationally, "I don't know if that's true though."

Akira turned around to see Reina clearing the hair from the brush and putting it into a nearby bin, "I can tell, even though you say you don't have feelings for him, Takuma has feelings for you and deep down inside of you, you…return them."

Reina looked up at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Reina said cheerily, running the brush through her own hair. Akira watched the raven haired pureblood and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, you do," Akira muttered, "And I can see behind that mask. You pretend to be a cheery person but you're really not, are you?"

Reina closed her eyes and smirked, "Perhaps you are right," Reina whispered, "About everything…perhaps….I don't know…I barely know myself," Reina sat down on the chaise behind her, her raven hair cascading over her shoulder like a black silk waterfall. Akira, now that she could at least bring herself to look at her, noted how her sapphires eyes carried a degree of loneliness.

"Tell me about your family," Akira said suddenly. Reina blinked and looked up at her.

"My family," Reina asked, "Why would you want to know about them?"

"Well…I don't…" Akira's cheeks went scarlet, "But…I suppose I would in a way…"

Reina smiled gently, "All right…well, my parents are sleeping in caskets under our mansion. You could call them dead if you wanted. My uncle is dead…he committed suicide and then my aunt by marriage, who is Kagami's mother and an aristocrat, she died in childbirth. Kagami is my cousin and the only family I have."

A long silence followed and Akira blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

"No, don't apologise," Reina said as she gave Akira a soft smile, "Tell me about your family."

"I have a mother and a father but I had a little brother who was killed by a Level E. That's why I hate purebloods; as soon as they bite a human, all hell breaks loose."

"Before you accuse me of anything, Akira, I haven't had an ounce of human blood. Kagami and I have always drunk from each other if we're thirsty. It prevents accidents," Reina said with a slight yawn, "Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's been a long, eventful day."

Reina stood up, "Good night, Akira."

"Good night," Akira mumbled. Reina nodded and walked out of Akira, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

As Reina walked down the corridor, she came across Takuma's room. He shared it with Shiki but he was out on a job. Reina suddenly remembered that she wanted to apologise to Takuma. She glanced around to see if anyone was there before knocking on the door. Within seconds, Takuma had answered the door. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"Reina," Takuma asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look, Ichijo, I just wanted to apologise for all the upset both Kaname and I caused tonight. I also want to apologise for what Kaname said because he certainly won't apologise. Look, I know that you don't have any feelings beyond friendship for me. I just don't want awkward feelings towards each other," Reina said softly and apologetically. Takuma blinked, his emerald eyes widened.

"Well, Reina, I'm quite fond of you actually," Takuma said, "I'm honoured that you talk to me because you're such a kind hearted girl," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to apologise for anything. All right, Kaname shouldn't have said what he said but I cannot say that I don't feel anything for you. Let's just wait and see."

Reina was about to reply when the same searing pain shot through her head. She screamed and she clenched her eyes shut.

_She walked into a laboratory and spotted the man she had saved from the villagers' wrath. He was experiementing with something and it felt automatically wrong._

_"Do you think that's really necessary," she asked, "We don't need to make weapons."_

_"Yes we do," the man replied, "We need to kill the purebloods that are turning the humans."_

_"But I am giving some humans my blood to make them stronger. We don't need to do anything else."_

Reina opened her eyes and found herself being tenderly carried to her room. The pain had gone but she looked up to see Takuma carrying her to her room, "Ichijo, what's going on? Where am I?"

"You fell unconscious, Reina," Takuma whispered, "Did you feel that pain again?"

Reina nodded, "I had another vision…what do they mean? Am I fooling myself? They were as clear as a memory from yesterday," she lost consciousness again and her head rested on his chest.

Takuma walked into Reina's bedroom, where Kagami was sitting while mending a dress, and he walked over to the bed. Kagami stood up and ran over to them as Takuma placed Reina on her bed, "What happened," Kagami demanded.

"She collapsed with a searing pain in her head," Takuma said, "She also said that she had a vision."

"This happens all the time," Kagami said as she fluffed Reina's pillows, "But only I know why they happen."

"Can you tell me," Takuma asked. Kagami shook her head.

"I've said too much," Kagami said, flustered, "I shouldn't say anymore."

"But, Kagami, I think you should," Takuma said seriously. Kagami squirmed under his intense gaze. She really didn't want to say anything, but this was not something she could get out of.

"All right, but you can't tell, Reina-sama," Kagami said, "She doesn't know."

Takuma nodded, certain that he had to know the truth.

"Reina-sama is not the true daughter of the late Lord and Lady Sakurakoji," Kagami said with a small gulp, "She…she…was raised from the dead and her memories of her past life were erased and she was turned into a baby. Reina-sama is over 10,000 years old."

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Revealing the Past

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 12 - Revealing the Past

* * *

The next morning, Reina was woken up by a lot of commotion coming from the corridor. She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs out of bed, pushing the covers off her and pulling on a dressing gown over her silk pyjamas.

Opening the door, Reina found people gathering outside of Kaname's room. She walked out of her own room and walked towards everyone, "What's going on," Reina asked sleepily, "Why all the noise?"

Takuma turned to her, "Kaname won't come out of his room," he said and he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "It think it's because you let Zero drink your blood but that's only a feeling I have."

Reina frowned, "All this drama…"

"Anyway, my grandfather is come here tonight," Takuma said gravely, "I'm not sure that I should let him in…"

Reina mulled over it for a minute, "Well, let him in and see what he wants, Ichijo. He _is_ grandfather after all. You should listen to what he has to say."

Takuma sighed, "I know that you're right," he said as he looked down at the permission form in his hand. He put it up into the wall and signed his name. He then turned his head toward the maid who had given the form to him.

"Take this and let my grandfather," Takuma said as he took the books from her that he had ordered. She curtsied and gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, Takuma-sama," the maid said before walking away. Takuma struggled to hold all of the books unlike the maid who held the books with relative ease.

"Do you want some help with that, Ichijo," Reina asked, "You look like you're struggling."

Takuma nodded, "If you don't mind…" Reina smiled looked around to see if Akira was there to ask her to help too but it appeared that she had slept through the bother. I envied her. I took a few books from him and carried them down the hall. Reina looked up at Takuma and decided to tell him about the development between Akira and herself.

"I think I'm making progress with Akira, Ichijo," Reina said as they walking into his room. Takuma placed his book on his table and Reina followed suit, "I think I really made a breakthrough last night."

"Do you think," Takuma said as he flicked through one of his many new books. He sat down on his couch and invited her to do the same. Reina picked a manga volume up and sat beside him. Takuma eyed her and felt a wave of uneasiness washed over him after he remember what Kagami told him the night before.

"_Reina-sama is over 10,000 years old."_

Was she truly raised from the dead? She'd been turned into a baby and made to live her life again.

_"She's what?"_

_"She is one of the original vampires, borne of a human," Kagami said, "She is thought to have had children for both the Sakurakoji family and the Kuran family when she was first alive. There are records to support this theory. She was the lover of the first Sakurakoji, Toshiro Sakurakoji. However, he died and then she found another mate in the first Kuran…Kaname Kuran, who was an outcast just like her and her comrades. Dorm President Kuran is named after that said ancestor. Reina-sama is her parents' great, great grandmother. Her name wasn't Reina either, it was Naomi."_

_This was hard for Takuma to take in. He turned his head towards the sleeping girl. He didn't know if he could truly believe it. _

_"How was she brought back to life," Takuma asked and Kagami felt her tears come to her eyes, threatening to spill. _

_"It had to take the purest blood of Sakurakoji to bring her back," Kagami sniffed, "My father didn't commit suicide as everyone thinks he does. He sacrificed himself to…bring her back. Reina-sama's corps took all of his blood and he shattered into a million pieces before my eyes. I watched it all happen. They said it was my duty to watch my father die," Kagami looked up to see Takuma looking at her with sympathy and concern. _

_"Anyway, Reina-sama rose from the dead before my very eyes. She had no skin; blood dripped everywhere; her hair was mattered; her fangs were protruding from her mouth like a blood thirsty monster. She looked up my aunt, uncle, my mother and I. My mother explained my aunt and uncle's situation and she seemed to understand. To seal her blood lust inside of her and to let Lord and Lady Sakurakoji have a child, she turned herself into a tiny, newborn baby. We later found that she had erased her memories completely because she had no knowledge of that night."_

_She left a ringing silence behind. Takuma didn't know how to react and neither did he know what to do or say but he did ask this question, "Do you bare any resentment towards Reina for your father's death?"_

_Kagami shook her head, "No, I don't…I know that's hard to understand or believe but I still love Reina-sama."_

_"Wow, you're really forgiving."_

_"She didn't ask to be brought back from the dead, Ichijo, how is it her fault," Kagami asked. She looked down at the floor before sitting next to him on the bed, "You can't tell anybody about this. This conversation never happened. It is vital that Reina-sama doesn't find out…especially not her."_

_"Why not," Takuma asked._

_"Then she would suffer even more painful flash backs," Kagami gave him a knowing look, "Yes, Ichijo, those visions she sees are fragments of her lost memories. They seem to be getting much more frequent now."_

_"Say if she finds out…what would she do," Takuma asked. Kagami looked up at him again._

_"We think that she might lose control of her powers as she remembers who she truly is. Since she was one of the first vampires, her powers are stronger than your average pureblood," Kagami said but she took Takuma's hands in her and gave him a pleading look, "Promise me that you'll keep this secret and…don't change your relationship towards her. Remember, she doesn't know…will you still be her friend?"_

_Takuma rubbed the back of his head nervously. He hadn't been expecting this but he understood where she was coming from, "All right," Takuma said, "I won't breathe a word."_

_"Thank you…Thank you so much," Kagami said gratefully, "It means a lot. It's strange that you would believe me so readily…but it's good that you do."_

_"Give me some time, Kagami, it just needs to sink in," Takuma replied with a small smile, "Anyway, I'd better get to bed. See tomorrow night."_

_"See you then," Kagami said cheerfully. Takuma left the room with a sickening feeling in his stomach. _

Reina noticed that he was staring, "What is it, Ichijo," Reina asked. Takuma was burning to tell her what he found out but he knew he couldn't.

"It's nothing," Takuma said innocently, "It's just that I didn't know that you liked manga."

"I've never read manga before," Reina said, "I've only ever read novels. But these graphic novels look interesting."

"You can borrow it if you like and I'll give you the next volume after that," Takuma said, leaning over to grasp the second volume of the manga. Reina nodded.

"Thank you, Ichijo," Reina said with a small yawn, "Well, I had better get to bed. I don't want to be falling asleep for your grandfather's visit."

"Oh, you don't have to go to that, Reina," Takuma said, "He's probably just coming to lecture me again."

"No, I'll go," Reina said as she stood up, "It will show willing on my part as a pureblood vampire."

Takuma knew he couldn't stop her even if he tried, "All right but stay with me at all times."

Reina turned to him and gave him a warm smile; "Okay, that's fine," Reina said before walking to the door, "See you tonight, Ichijo."

"See you…" Takuma said as he sank back into his sofa.

* * *

Later that night, Reina got ready for Ichio's visit. Kagami was adamant that she wasn't going, "I'm not going, Reina-sama. I just don't agree with what he does and what he stands for. He doesn't want peace. I can tell these things."

"Well, either way, I want to go and meet him," Reina said, "I've never met him before."

"You've been very lucky," Kagami said. Reina rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to see how Akira is and if she is coming," Reina said as she walked out of the door, not giving Kagami time to reply. She ran down to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first but she opened the door and tentatively walked inside. She found Akira lying on the bed, fast asleep. Reina smiled and backed out, not wanting to disturb her. She turned on her heal and walked slowly to the top of the stairs that led to the large entry hall and living area. Most of the Night class had skipped classes to be here to greet the well known and feared Ichio. The doors swung open, letting in an unnaturally cold gust of wind and a tall man with blond hair and neatly trimmed beard strode in confidently. A black cape covered the crisp, expensive black suit he wore and billowed out behind him as he walked into the room.

"I appreciate you all coming to greet me, but I am only here to visit my darling grandson," the man said in a deep voice that made Reina want to shiver from her spot at the top of the stairs. "No need to stand on such formalities."

"Ichio, it's nice to see that you're in excellent health," Kaname greeted the man in a voice like velvet, but Reina could hear the threat behind the words.

"It's been awhile Kaname-sama, since you refused me as your legal guardian I believe," Ichio replied as he turned towards the pureblood.

"I didn't wish to be coddled," Kaname stated.

"Kaname...Not here," Ichijo said quietly as he walked up beside Kaname.

"Of course," Kaname replied.

Reina remained where she was, something about the atmosphere below her was too threatening and she didn't understand why. She didn't want to get involved in something she knew nothing about.

"And this must be Reina Sakurakoji," Ichio said as he looked up to Reina, her eyes widened as Kaname turned to look at her as did Ichijo, who she thought looked a little worried as he smiled up at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you; you really are as beautiful as I've heard. The Council would like to meet the heir to the Sakurakoji name as well."

Gathering up her nerves and letting herself melt into a blank, cold state, she glided down the stairs to stand between Ichijo and Kaname.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Asato Ichijo, and I'll think about your offer. I'm not quite ready to take over the full responsibilities that have been left to me," she said with a small, stiff bow.

"Ah yes, purebloods are different from aristocrats," he replied, taking her hand in his gloved one and leaning over it. She had a sudden urge to pull it back, but didn't want to cause a scene for no real reason. "No matter whether you are covered in blood, you are a flower that will stay sweet and vibrant for all eternity. I could only hope that I will one day be able to receive the benefits of your unrivalled blood."

Reina gasped when he began to lower his mouth towards her hand, before she could do anything, Kaname was grasping her wrist gently, pulling it out of Ichio's grasp. Aidou had grabbed Ichio's hand that had held hers, in doing so she felt something slice her pointer finger. She went to look at her hand, but Kaname beat her to it, raising it slightly and turning it over to look at the thin scratch that was just beginning to drip a small amount of blood. He pushed her gently behind him, putting a hand on her hip and forcing her small body behind his own. The temperature in the room dropped dangerously and a deafening silence took over as all the whispers and conversations died. It was like a winter storm had struck in the middle of a hot summer day, unexpected and menacing.

"Kaname," she questioned carefully, putting a hand on his arm. The atmosphere was chilling and many of the vampires present flicked their eyes from the two purebloods to Ichio, unsure of what to do or what was even going on.

"Aidou," Ichijo said anxiously as he stepped towards his blond friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. His grandfather was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to harm Aidou, or anyone else for that matter.

"You say that knowing that asking for the blood of a pureblood is a taboo amongst vampires," Aidou said bravely.

"The son of Aidou..." Ichio stated as he turned towards Aidou, his eyes cold and hard as steel.

Reina suddenly grew worried for the blue eyed boy and went to step forward, but Kaname stopped her, leaning back slightly to whisper in her ear, his hand still firmly placed on her waist. "Don't," was all he said, his eyes still focused on Ichio.

She glanced at him and nodded, she could feel the coldness radiating from him as he stared at the man. Aidou released Ichio's hand and stepped back; eyes narrowed and chin held high.

"I'm not afraid of you," Aidou told the man brazenly.

Kaname stepped forward, raising a hand and sending it gliding across Aidou's cheek. The young vampire hung his head submissively as Kaname stood between him and Ichio.

"It seems I haven't taught him enough manners," Kaname said coolly. "I apologise."

Ichijo had walked up to Reina during the scene, he placed a hand on the small of her back reassuringly, it was obvious she was shaken and she wasn't even trying to hide it. Not that he could blame her, she had never met the man who was like poison, working his way into everything and then ruining everything he touched. Kagami had been correct about him. Her eyes cornered up to his and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips before she turned to walk away. She paused as she neared the stairs and turned partially before running upstairs, not wanting to be there. She reached her room and Kagami walked over to her, wondering what was going on, her face full of concern.

"Reina," she asked quietly. They looked up at one another before looking back at Reina.

"I'm okay, Kagami, just a little shaken. That man is frightening, I know he wouldn't dare have bitten me and even though his hand was gloved it was so cold. It made me feel like there were hundreds of spiders crawling over my skin; I've never felt like that before…so completely helpless. It was unnerving," she said as she leaned into Kagami's shoulder. The aristocrat watched her as she raised her hand to her face, their eyes taking in the small cut to her finger and the tiny line of blood that had formed.

"You're hurt," Kagami noticed as she grabbed Reina's hand and growled, "Who did that you? Was it Ichio?"

"I'm fine, Kagami," she replied taking her hand from her grasp and raising her finger to her mouth to suck off the little bit of blood, when she brought the digit before her a moment later the cut was gone. "See."

"How dare he-"

"Kagami," Kaname called from Reina's doorway. "I need to speak with Reina."

"Yes Kaname-sama," they replied, smiling at Reina and taking their leave.

"Are you all right," Kaname asked as he sat beside her, taking her hand in his to examine the now healed wound.

"I'm fine Kaname, but that man..."

"It's nothing to worry about Reina, he won't be touching you again," Kaname said to her, something in his voice caught her attention and she looked up to see that his face was relaxed, but his eyes were hard.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Reina asked, "There is something about me that I don't know…and you're not telling me."

"It's nothing, Reina. Ichijo should be up to see you shortly, Ichio wished to speak with him alone," with that he rose from her couch and walked from her room.

* * *

Please Review!


	13. Confused Feelings and New Students

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 13 – Confused Feelings and New Students

* * *

_Naomi raised her hand and rested it on Kaname's cheek, "We have waited a long time for this moment, Kaname," Naomi whispered, "But I fear that we don't have too much time left."_

_"We have all the time in the world, Naomi," Kaname whispered into her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck, causing her to squirm in his arms._

_"Kaname, I'm not a…**maid**…" Naomi said, embarrassed, "I have had a lover before you. Do you really want someone who isn't…**untouched…**who is **deflowered**? I have already had children who are grown up. That's how long it's been…since I have had a lover."_

_"While it makes me angry that you **were** touched by another man," Kaname growled, "I still want you. After this night, you will belong to me and **only me**."_

_Kaname lowered her to the bed and pinned her there with his body, "Yes, my lord," Naomi replied submissively, "I am yours to take."_

Reina opened her eyes woke up with a start. She hugged her body and shivered. Reina had never had dream like _that_ before. It seemed that they were getting much more vivid and strange. It was intimate and private. But what was most strange was the fact that she was in place of the girl being seduced by the man she called Kaname.

She turned her head and saw how the sun was quite low in the sky, indicating that it was sunset and that it was time to get up. She heaved a heavy sigh and forced her tired body out of bed. Reina knew that if she didn't get up then she would fall asleep in an instant.

But one other thing bothered her about the dream. She called the man "Kaname" and the said man had the same appearance as the Kaname she knew, the _real_ Kaname. She shook her head, her cheeks red. Kaname didn't feel that way about her. He was in love with his _precious human_ Yuuki. Reina pitied her. To be human and be loved by a pureblood vampire; it was a death sentence waiting to happen. Either one would most certainly die.

* * *

As Reina bathed in the hot water of her bath, she contemplated her dreams and visions. Why did they come to her? What did they mean? Who was she? Who was the man she claimed to love? Reina shivered.

She had never been intimate with a man before and it scared her. Her cheeks reddened. She tried not to think of Kaname when she thought of this, but it was hard to differentiate. She didn't want to admit it, but her attachment was growing towards Takuma and she didn't feel comfortable with it…_at all_. He was always so nice to her and he had said himself that he was attracted to her. But, what about Akira and her feelings; didn't they matter? She didn't want to destroy her fragile relationship with Akira.

Getting out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around her lithe body and stepped out. Her dripping hair was clipped up in a clip and walked back into her room. When she entered her room, Kagami was laying out Reina's newly pressed uniform.

"Good morning, Reina-sama," Kagami said with a cheery smile, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

Reina smiled faintly back and nodded, but Kagami saw something that wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong," Kagami asked. Reina shook her head.

"It's nothing," Reina replied, "Really…it's nothing. Don't press the matter."

Kagami frowned. It wasn't like Reina to wave her off like she did and in such a cold tone, "All right," Kagami replied, "But you know…you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I can't talk to you…not about this," Reina replied coldly, "You wouldn't understand."

Kagami, clearly hurt by Reina's sudden cold attitude, turned Reina around and glared at her fiercely, "What is wrong with you? You maybe a pureblood but I am no less worthy of respect. I have done everything for you, madam, the least you can do is honour me with a decent answer and not insult my intelligence."

Reina, shocked by Kagami's outburst, blinked and she looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry…it was wrong of me to brush you off like that."

"Indeed it was," Kagami replied haughtily and crossing her arms over her chest, "Now, are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

"I had another dream again," Reina said, "It was…different…"

"How…_different_…," Kagami asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"It was…a bit intimate…I with the man I'm always with. We were in candle lit room and we were about to engage in…_carnal_ activities."

Kagami raised both eyebrows but wasn't surprised, "Well, I suppose that is different."

Reina blushed, "I know."

Kagami sighed, "You're growing up and you will have an intimate partner someday…a lover…a husband. There is no need to be embarrassed."

"Can I ask you a question," Reina asked with a small blush and Kagami nodded curiously, "Have you ever been intimate with anyone before…?"

Kagami blushed, "Well…if you want the honest truth…then yes I have been intimate with someone," Kagami sighed, "Five years ago…there was a valet who served your father, my uncle. I was only your age, sixteen years old and you were eleven. I fell madly in love with Thomas Farrington. He was from England but he spoke Japanese like a native. He was an aristocratic vampire. We felt an attraction to each other that we couldn't ignore and then finally…we became lovers."

"What happened to Thomas, Kagami," Reina asked. Kagami sighed sadly.

"He had to return to England to look after his widowed mother but I received a letter three weeks later saying that he was ending our relationship because he was engaged to another higher born vampire. I was heartbroken," Kagami tried to hide her sadness. Reina grasped her hands in hers.

"I'm sorry," Reina said, "Have spoken to him since?"

Kagami nodded, "A little…we've remained friends but there is nothing romantic between us now," Kagami sniffed, "I just hope that I find someone who doesn't mind me being impure."

"I'm sure there will be someone," Reina said enthusiastically. Kagami fiddled with the cuffs of her uniform and smiled nervously.

"I don't see how it could ever work," Kagami said as she moved behind Reina and gently pushed her over to the dressing table, "Let's get you ready for school, Reina-sama, or we'll be late."

Reina smiled sadly, unhappy with her Kagami's plight. She didn't want Kagami to feel like any sadness because she was such a nice person and she did everything for her, no matter how small the task was, "Thank you, Kagami," Reina smiled.

"What for," Kagami asked.

"I am thanking you for…everything," Reina replied, "I feel like I never thank you enough and now I will thank you."

Kagami smiled softly, clearly touched, "Well, thank you, Reina-sama."

"It's no problem," Reina said, "And…I'm sorry about before…"

Kagami shook her head, "You're completely forgiven, Reina-sama," Kagami said as she brushed out Reina's damp hair. She dried it thoroughly dried it and tied it up into a pony tail, secured by a white ribbon.

* * *

As soon as the two girls were ready, they both walked down to the large parlour. It was still a little early but Akira, Takuma, Ruka, Akatsuki and Aidou were there, "Good evening everyone," Reina said cheerily. Everyone looked up as she walked down the stairs.

"Good evening, Reina-sama," everyone replied kindly. Takuma smiled at her.

"Have you recovered from the shock of last night, Reina," Takuma asked, "I agree that my grandfather should not have done that to you."

Reina nodded, "I'm perfectly fine, Ichijo, so please don't worry."

"I told her not to go but she didn't listen," Kagami said as she sat down beside Ruka. Reina sighed and turned to Akira.

"How are you this morning? I came in to see if you were going to see you were all right and if you were going to see Ichio but you were asleep," Reina explained. Akira sighed.

"I wasn't feeling very well," Akira answered, "I wasn't ill…I just didn't feel right."

"Ah, I see," Reina said, "Sometimes, I get like that too."

Akira turned to her, "Reina, I'm still feeling tentative about this relationship…I never thought that I would be talking to you like this."

Reina pulled her over into the other corner of the room, "I understand that, Akira, I'm not rushing anything. I maybe a pureblood vampire but that doesn't mean anything. I want us to put the fact that we're pureblood and aristocrat aside and just focus on who we are rather than what we are."

Akira smiled faintly, "I suppose you're right."

Reina nodded with a kind smile, "I am; that's why I said it."

Akira sighed softly with a small smile, immediately brightening her beautiful features, "That's a beautiful smile you have there, Akira," Reina said, "You should smile more often."

Akira's cheeks reddened slightly at the complement, "I should thank you…"

"No, don't do that," Reina said, "A complement costs nothing."

Akira nodded. When they both walked back to the others, they noticed that Takuma appeared to be a bit troubled, "Ichijo, what's wrong," Reina asked. Takuma looked up at her and gave her a gleaming smile.

"There's nothing wrong, Reina," Takuma replied. Reina gave him a look of disbelief but chose not to press the matter. Reina turned to Aidou and smiled at him.

"Aidou, I just want to thank you for protecting me yesterday," Reina said, "I was really worried when he started to draw blood."

Aidou sat up quickly and smiled handsomely at her, "It's no problem, Reina-sama, I am only too pleased to protect you."

Reina giggled but she stifled it when she sensed Kaname's presence coming down the stairs. Everyone turned around, "Good evening, Kaname-sama," everyone said. Reina nodded her head in recognition. Kaname held her gaze a moment before making his way down the rest of the stairs.

"Good evening everyone," Kaname replied, "Shall we go?"

They all nodded opened the door. Bright early evening light poured into the parlour. They could hear the Day Class girls shouting their names and screaming things. Reina hated this part of the day. It was just so stressful, especially when Aidou made the girls even more excited by flirting with them. It was all a bit embarrassing.

They walked down to the gates and they opened to let them through. It scared Reina how excited the girls were. She clung onto Takuma's arm for a moment, making him look down at her, "Are you all right, Reina?"

Reina looked up at him and nodded, letting go. She felt someone nudge her in the side and saw Akira standing there with a raised eyebrow. Reina's cheeks reddened, "It's not what you think, Akira," Reina said in low voice, "I automatically clung to him because I am nervous about the crowds."

"I'm not bothered about what you do," Akira replied, "It's none of my business."

"But you…have feelings for him…don't you," Reina asked. Akira sighed sadly and shook her head.

"He doesn't see me that way, Reina," Akira whispered, "I am just…not his type."

"Keep telling yourself that and you won't be," Reina replied haughtily.

"He likes _you_, Reina, I can tell," Akira said.

"You're just letting your imagination run away with you," Reina replied.

"And _you_ must be blind," Akira said before walking on. Reina remained still, her legs refusing to carry her. Did Takuma have feelings for her? No, she refused to believe it. It wasn't right. She didn't want to hurt Akira.

"Reina, are you coming," Kaname's voice drifted from behind her. Reina turned around and her cheeks reddened, embarrassed. Kaname approached her with Seiren in tow like a shadow.

"It's nothing, Kaname, nothing at all," Reina said as she turned to walk forward. She ran through the crowd to where Kagami was waiting. Kaname silently watched as Reina joined the rest of the Night Class. He couldn't put his finger on it, but everything about her felt familiar, as if he knew her for a lifetime but he had only met Reina properly a few months ago. It was a bizarre feeling indeed.

* * *

When they finally reached class, Reina moved to sit by herself on one of the benches. People gave her curious looks but Kagami told them to leave her alone as she was in a delicate mood that night and wanted to be on her own. Reina pulled out her notebook from her bundle of books and started to write up the notes from her text books, even though it wasn't of any interest to her since the teacher wasn't there. It was all to take her mind off everything that was going on.

Takuma leaned his head on the window frame, gazing out of the window, "Something doesn't feel right tonight," he whispered, "We're having a new transfer student tonight."

Shiki turned to him with blank expression on his face, "What do you mean, Ichijo? Have you been reading those books again?"

"No," Rima said, "What Ichijo is saying is true. We're getting a new transfer student tonight."

Reina looked up and stood up, "Really? So I wasn't hearing things, Rima?"

"No, Reina-sama," Rima said, "You heard right."

Suddenly, they heard a girlish giggle come from the other side of the room. This made them turn their heads towards the noise. It was then that they saw a young girl sitting on the teacher's desk. She had light violet hair, which was almost white and she also had slightly darker violet eyes. Her skin was pale and she seemed to be quite petite.

"Well, don't you look fun _class_," the girl said sweetly. Everyone blinked at her, "Shouldn't class have started by now?"

Aidou glared at her slightly, "Who the hell…are you?"

"Who the hell," Maria repeated. She leapt of the desk and flew over to the desk Aidou was at and landed nimbly on her feet. Cupping Aidou's face, she brought herself close to him. Everyone watched in silence wondering what she was going to do next, "Hey boy, who do you think you're talking to?"

Aidou was struck speechless. She giggled but was stifled when Kaname stood up, "It should be the job of the new student to introduce oneself, Maria Kurenai," Kaname drawled. Maria looked up and leapt over to Kaname.

"A pureblood vampire…I've finally met a pureblood vampire! I'm so happy," Maria squealed and she grasped hold of Kaname's hand, rubbing it against her cheek. Everyone, clearly shocked by her behaviour, was ready to restrain the girl, "I am sorry if I offended you, Lord Kuran…"

"I would let go of his hand if I were you, Miss Kurenai," Reina said coldly, who hadn't like the girl from the second she saw her. Maria blinked at her and she let go of Kaname's hand.

"We have _two_ purebloods," Maria questioned, "Well, isn't this my lucky day."

She was about to say something else but Takuma had placed hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him before hanging back, "It appears that I have made you all uneasy! Maybe I should come back tomorrow. See you."

With that, she made her way to the door and left without a second's glance. Everyone looked around, unsure to what they should be doing or saying. Reina fell down into the seat next to Akira.

"Beware of that one, Reina," Akira said softly, "She isn't what she seems."

"What do you mean," Reina asked.

"What? You don't sense it? She is supposed to be an aristocrat, a level B vampire. I would know the Kurenai name anywhere," Akira said, "And yet, she has the aura and command of a pureblood vampire. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

Reina frowned. Now that she thought about it, it was strange that an aristocrat would have a pureblood aura. Not even Kagami had a pureblood aura and she was the daughter of a pureblood.

"I suppose it is," Reina said, half to herself and half to Akira.

* * *

Later that night, after classes, Reina was called to Kaname's office. She knocked on the door and was called inside, "You wanted to see me, Kaname?"

"Yes, I did," Kaname said, "Come in."

She walked inside and saw that Takuma and Maria were also there, "What's this all about?"

"I want you to help me make a decision, Reina," Kaname said, "Miss Kurenai doesn't feel comfortable in the Moon Dorm."

"Why not," Reina asked, eyeing Maria, "It's a very comfortable place; I dare say more so than the Sun Dorm."

"It's more to do with…the company here…I'm nervous. I have a very weak constitution for a vampire and I feel vulnerable."

"So…what do you want me to do about it then," Reina asked, clearly disinterested.

"I want your opinion on this as a fellow pureblood," Kaname answered, "Maria has asked if she can go into the other dorm, the dorm we used before this one."

"Let her."

"You agree?"

"I do; can I go now?"

Takuma looked at her, shocked, "You're agreeing to this too?"

"I am," Reina nodded and turned on her heel, "I'm going now."

Reina walked out, not standing to be in there much longer. Maria's confusing aura was making her feel ill. It seemed to flit between being an aristocrat's aura and a pureblood's aura. It would occasionally fluctuate.

Who was she and what did she want?

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Of Bites and Kisses

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**NOTE: People have asked me whether Naomi is the name of the Hooded Woman. Her name isn't given in the manga. I just gave her that name because I thought it suited her. **

Chapter 14 - Of Bites and Kisses

* * *

The next night, whilst in class, Reina sat silently and deep in thought. Maria was getting on everyone's nerves with her overly sweet demeanour and ways of speech. Reina let her mind wander throughout the lesson, distracted by Maria's confusing aura.

During Ethics, Reina turned her head towards the window to see Zero glaring at Maria through the window. Even though the glare wasn't directed at her, it sent chills down her spine. Did Zero know Maria? It certainly seemed that way.

Reina stood up, "Sorry, Yagari-sensei, but can I be excused? I need some air."

"Yeah…whatever…" Yagari said gruffly. Reina nodded and walked down the steps towards the door. Aidou and Takuma turned to look at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Reina-sama," Takuma called, "Do you want one of us to come with you?"

"I'm fine, Ichijo, I won't be long," Reina replied politely, "But thank you anyway."

Takuma nodded but he still looked concerned. Akira turned her head and caught sight of Zero glaring at Maria, who seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. Akira leaned over to Takuma and whispered, "She's gone to talk to Kiryuu, Takuma."

"She's going to…_what_…?" Takuma gasped, "Why?"

"That's why," Akira discreetly pointed to the window and Takuma turned his head. He winced slightly when he saw the cold, violet gaze, "I wonder why Kaname hasn't realised what she is doing."

"Oh, I think he has," Takuma whispered back, "Although it doesn't seem like it, he _has_ realised and _will_ do something about it later. He won't reprimand her in public."

"You don't think so," Akira asked, "I wouldn't put it past him. He easily reprimands Aidou in public."

"Whilst that is true, Reina is a pureblood vampire," Takuma reminded, "He wouldn't want to undermine Reina's position and authority in front of everyone else."

"I suppose not," Akira sighed and leaned over to tap Kagami on the shoulder and Kagami turned around, "Kagami, do you know what's going on?"

"I do and I don't," Kagami replied, "I will just let her get on with it. She wouldn't stop even if I begged her to," Kagami flicked through her book, "Reina-sama is capable of doing things on her own. She doesn't need me as a nurse maid anymore."

Takuma leaned back in his chair and nodded, "I'm going to follow her and see what she is up to," He stood up, "Yagari-sensei, as vice president, I think that I should go and check on Reina-sama. DO I have your permission to go?"

"Whatever," Yagari said as he was writing something on the board. Takuma walked down the steps and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reina walked up to the terrace where Zero was. He had stopped glaring at Maria but he was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and hands stuffed in his trouser pockets, "Zero, can I have a word," Reina asked, standing directly in front of him. Zero opened his eyes, his calm expression hardening into his usual, perpetual scowl.

"I have no obligations to talk you," Zero said harshly. Reina glared up at him, meeting his cold gaze.

"Yes, you do," Reina replied, "You drank my blood, Zero, so I have the right to know what's wrong. So, why are you glaring at Maria? Do you know her?"

Zero glared at her slightly before rolling his eyes and answering her, "I don't know her, Reina, I just…there's something about her that I cannot explain," Zero replied. Reina glared at him for referring to her without honorifics but her features softened and she nodded.

"I understand," Reina replied, "There _is_ something strange about her and I don't like it. She's supposed to be an aristocrat but…she has the aura of a pureblood vampire….almost as if…that's not her body."

"What do you mean," Zero asked brusquely.

"Purebloods have the power to possess a body which is not theirs," Reina explained, "In other words; they can walk around in someone else's body."

Zero looked up at the moon before looking back down at Reina, "Do you know anything about…_that woman_?"

Reina frowned, "_That woman_," Reina asked, "Who do you mean?"

"Shizuka Hiou," Zero answered, "That's who I mean."

"You're awfully rude, Zero," Reina said primly, "Referring to a pureblood without honorifics, without permission, is practically sacrilege. But I'll let it pass. I know what she did to your family. The vampire senate and the rest of our society were buzzing about it. There's not a vampire in Japan who doesn't know what happened. Shizuka Hiou would be a well known face. However, it is now thought that she is dead or weak at the very least. The only way she could get around is casting off her own body and jumping into a willing host."

"Do you think Maria is that person?"

"It's hard to say," Reina replied, "But there's evidence to support my theory. Maria Kurenai is a distant relative of the Hiou family. However, if that is Shizuka Hiou sitting in our classroom, you would be the only person who would know."

"Me? How would I know?"

"Yes, because you have a blood bond with her," Reina said, "A bond between the pure-blooded master and the human-turned-vampire."

Zero turned around to look up at the window and he looked uneasy, "What can I do?"

"You drink my blood, Zero, because…I can feel something is going to happen," Reina said. Zero's eyes widened.

"Why would I drink your blood," Zero hissed, "Your blood is poison."

"Poison you say," Reina mused, "That didn't stop you from gulping down my blood last time! Don't be so self important. You want to protect Yuuki, don't you? This will last longer than any blood she gives to you. My blood will make you stronger and will push back the shadows of darkness, further prolonging your sorry life. Now, I suggest you drink…for Yuuki's sake."

Zero gulped loudly when Reina dragged a nail across her own neck, tempting him, "Come come, Zero, surely…you can't resist this, hmmm?"

Zero's violet eyes suddenly changed colour into the threatening, glowing crimson. His back hit the wall and his breathing became ragged, "Don't tempt me, Reina. I don't want this."

Reina stood patiently and left the blood from the small cut for him to lick when he finally gave in to his vampiric desires. He grabbed Reina's wrist, tightly, and dragged her around the corner shoved her up against the stone wall. Reina cried out in pain and Zero wrapped an arm around her waist, leaving little room for escape. He licked the line of blood from her neck and forcefully sank his fangs into Reina's jugular. Reina hissed as he none too quietly slurped her blood.

Reina clung onto the back of Zero's blazer, digging her nails into his back. Zero drank for a long time, too lost in his blood lust to hear or feel Reina pushing him away and telling him to stop, "Zero, that's enough."

Her knees began to feel weak and her grip on Zero's coat was loosening, "Reina…" Zero whispered hoarsely against her neck. He was too lost in his bloodlust to care what happened to the weakening pureblood. Reina's head lolled against the wall, her eyes becoming out of focus and her arms dangling by her sides. Zero pulled away when he realised this. His eyes returned to normal and he found that Reina was on the point of collapse. Suddenly, Takuma and Yuuki appeared. Yuuki had pole-vaulted in front of him and Takuma had climbed onto the terrace.

"Zero, what have you done?" Yuuki asked, "You should have come to me!"

Zero squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. Takuma walked over to them, "Kiryuu, hand her over to me," he said seriously, "I will take her back to the Moon Dorm."

Zero handed Reina over to him and Takuma cradled her in his arms, "Don't let this happen again, Zero, Kaname won't look kindly upon it and _will_ punish you."

Zero walked to the edge of the terrace jumped down, landing nimbly on his feet. Aidou, who had also decided to follow, jumped to meet him, "Zero, you'd better get out of her," he said seriously, "The Night Class now know that you drank Reina-sama's blood. They'll be out for yours if you don't get away."

"Hanabusa," Zero whispered in shock.

"Go! I'm letting you get away," Aidou said urgently. Zero turned on his heel and ran off in the direction of the Sun Dorm. Up on the terrace, Takuma turned to Yuuki.

"Look after him, Yuuki," Takuma said, "He'll probably be beating himself up right now. Reina will be fine."

Yuuki nodded, "Thank you, Ichijo."

She too jumped off the side of the building, landing lightly on her feet. Takuma turned to Reina. The fang wounds had healed but her body was limp, her face was pale as well, "Kaname will not be pleased…Oh, Reina…_why_?"

Aidou gracefully leapt up onto the terrace and he walked over to them, "Is there anything that you want me to do?"

"Yeah, tell Kaname what happened," Takuma ordered, "All I need to do is protect Reina from his wrath."

He turned on his heel and walked away and over to the Moon Dorm.

* * *

When Reina woke up again, her vision was blurred and she was confused as to where she was. She tried to sit up, "Where am I?"

"Shhh," she heard Takuma's voice and she reached out for him. Reina felt his hand lace itself in hers and pull her onto his lap, "Reina…it's okay."

"Ichijo…what happened," Reina whispered, "Why can't I see? Why is my vision blurry?"

"You're probably still anaemic," Takuma replied, "You need to drink my blood."

"You don't have to do that," Reina said, struggling to get away but Takuma held her to his chest.

"Yes, you do," Takuma replied. He unbuttoned his blazer and waistcoat, shrugging them off and he also unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, loosening his tie. Then, he adjusted her so that her mouth was near his neck, "It's my duty and pride as an aristocrat to help you in need. So drink, Reina, you need it."

Reina's blurry vision and burning throat drove her forward, "Thank you," she whispered as she licked his neck and sank her fangs into his neck. A small whimper escaped Takuma's throat as Reina quietly sipped his blood. Reina gripped his shirt, steadying herself. Her vision slowly returned to normal and the colour returned to her cheeks. The burning in her throat also disappeared. She moaned at the taste of his blood, thinking it sweetly delicious.

"Reina, that's enough," Takuma whispered. Reina took one more mouthful and then licking the wound, making it heal. She pulled away and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Thank you," Reina whispered.

"Reina, why did you let him take that much," Takuma asked.

"Well…he was too lost in his bloodlust to listen to me when I tried to push him away. I'm sorry," Reina whispered, "I'm sorry…I was only trying to help him." She climbed off his lap and turned away from him. Takuma stood up and stood behind her. He gently turned her around and a compliant Reina did so.

"Reina, promise me that you won't do it again," Takuma said, he gazed into her eyes, holding her captive within it, "If I ask you not to do it, will you listen to me...?"

Reina nodded dumbly and Takuma leaned down to press a delicate kiss to her lips. Reina blinked in shock but enjoyed the feeling and she closed her eyes, melting into his arms. Takuma smiled against her lips as Reina submitted to his kiss. He increased the pressure of his kiss and brought her closer to his chest.

Breaking the kiss, he waited for Reina to open her eyes, "Don't offer your blood to him, Reina; it's against the rules and…against what our society stands for. You're only supposed to give your blood to the person you love."

"But what about you just now…you gave your blood to me," Reina replied shakily. Takuma didn't have a chance to reply when there was a knock on the door. Takuma released Reina as she walked over to the door. Reina opened the door to see the stoic Seiren standing there, "What is it, Seiren?"

"Kaname-sama wishes to see you in his office immediately," she said stoically. Reina nodded, knowing that this was inevitable. She turned back to Takuma.

"Ichijo, you don't mind coming with me, do you?"

"I don't mind at all," Takuma said as he walked towards to door. They both followed Seiren down towards Kaname's room. Neither Takuma nor Reina revealed any signs that they had remotely shared a kiss, not wanting to arouse suspicion. Seiren opened the door and to Kaname's room and gestured for them to go in. Takuma gave Reina's a slight squeeze before letting go. Kaname looked up at them.

"Reina, what have I told you about giving your blood to that level E? You are not to do it. From what Aidou told me, you were on the point of death. It appears that Ichijo gave you his blood, am I right?"

Reina nodded, "Well, there's no point in denying it, is there? His scent is all over me."

"I'm glad you recognise that," Kaname said, "Why did you give him your blood?"

"To prolong his life," Reina replied, "It was also to make him stronger…I can sense that something is going to happen. Zero suspects Maria of being someone who wronged him a long time ago."

"Ah, so Zero suspects her too, huh? That's very interesting," Kaname mused but then he turned back to Reina, "I will give you one last warning. Do not give your blood to that Level E or you will be suspended for class for three days."

Reina, too tired to fight him, just nodded, "Whatever…I cannot fight you anymore."

"That's what I like to hear, Reina, you finally being submissive for once," Kaname said, sitting down in his chair, "You'd better stay that way. You maybe a pureblood princess, but you're still under my jurisdiction and protection."

Reina nodded, "I know."

Kaname turned to Takuma, "Can I just speak to Reina briefly on her own?"

Takuma looked up at him and he looked up uneasily, "I will not leave if Reina does not want me to."

"_Leave_," Kaname said calmly but his wine coloured eyes had turned a bloody crimson. The next thing Takuma knew was blood dripping from his arm. He gasp as he became aware of Kaname had done.

"Just go, Ichijo," Reina said, "I don't want you to get even more hurt than you already are."

Takuma hesitated before nodding, "As you wish, Reina."

He walked out, closing the door behind him. Reina scowled at Kaname, "That was unnecessary."

"It was to get you on your own," Kaname replied. Reina turned her angry gaze away from him.

"What's so important that you have to talk to me about?"

"Reina, I wanted to talk to you about your dreams," Kaname said, "Kagami has told me that they are getting more and more vivid and frequent."

"That's true," Reina replied. She blushed slightly when she remembered that she had a dream where there was a man who looked like Kaname and he even had the same name. He'd been ready to take her as his lover in that dream, "But I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Oh, that's where you are wrong," Kaname replied.

She walked over to him, "Do you have anything to do with them? Because there is a man that awfully like you and his name is Kaname."

Kaname gazed at her blankly, "I assure you that I have nothing to do with them."

Reina looked unconvinced but shrugged, "I'm sure you do even though you won't admit it," she turned on her heel, turning away from him, "Good night, Kaname, I need my rest."

Kaname sighed but nodded, "Good night, Reina."

Reina closed her eyes and heaving a deep sigh before opening her eyes and walking from the room, glad to be dismissed from his presence.

* * *

Please Review!


	15. Discussion

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 15 - Discussion

* * *

Reina didn't know what to do with herself. She had kissed Takuma and it had been a pretty loving and tender kiss. She dreaded to think how she would face Akira, her _friend_. She had even drunk his blood and it had quenched her thirst, something that only a person she loved could do. That was what vampires did; they fulfil their desires through the people they love by drinking their blood.

She decided to talk to Kagami as she always had an answer for everything; she could rely on her. Reina walked from her room, which she had kept herself up in for two days, and walked over to Kagami's room. She tentatively knocked and a few seconds later, Kagami had opened the door. A relieved look spread across her features and she pulled her cousin inside.

"Reina-sama, I'm so glad you're all right," Kagami hugged her and closed the door behind them, "You've locked yourself in your room over the past two days! I haven't seen you since you walked out of the classroom. Tell me what happened."

"In a nutshell, Zero drank my blood…I'm afraid that he took too much," Reina replied, "I lost consciousness and I woke up in my room. I needed blood and Takuma gave it to me. The only thing is, he completely quenched my thirst. It's not like when I drink your blood and when it only satisfies me to an extent. I mean…it _quenched_ my thirst. My bloodlust vanished completely."

"You love him, don't you," came the billion pound question.

"I don't want to love him but I can't help it," Reina whispered, "It just feels wrong. But I didn't just drink his blood…"

"What did you do?"

"We kissed…" Reina said, "It just felt…so tender and loving…I didn't know what to do with myself."

Kagami blinked for a moment before raising her eyebrows, "Well, I was expecting it, that's me being truthful. You two…have been getting closer but you haven't realised it. You're in love. Regardless of what you say or how many times you deny it, it's obvious to see how much you feel for him and how he feels for you."

"But what about Akira," Reina asked, "She's going to hate me."

"Well, Reina, if you love Takuma, that's what you're going to have to face," Kagami said, "You will have to be straight with Akira and tell her exactly how you feel about him. If she's your friend, she'll understand. Besides, what's she got to be angry about? It's not as if she's in a relationship with Takuma and that you are both "cheating" on her. I don't want any of this sneaking around. If you're her friend, you owe her that."

Reina frowned and nodded, "I know…but give me some time to see where this is going. That might have been only a onetime…event…it may never happen again."

"I doubt it," Kagami said plainly, "But okay we'll give this time. But if it turns out you are in love with each other, you must tell her. I won't have any of this sneaking around; it's unbecoming of a pureblood vampire."

"I know…" Reina replied, "You're right."

"I know I'm right…I always am," Kagami smiled, "Now, to different matters, tell me what you're going to wear for the school ball."

Reina looked up at her, "No, I haven't to tell you the truth…"

"Well, I can make you a dress if you wish," Kagami said, "I'll make it really pretty for you."

"Kagami, you don't have to do that," Reina said, "I'm sure that I have plenty of dresses."

"Oh, nonsense," Kagami said dismissively and she led Reina to the door, "Now go and occupy yourself while I design your dress! Go!"

"All right, fine," Reina said as she shoved out of the door. The door closed in her face and she sighed softly. She was finally alone with her thoughts, something that she didn't want to be. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around. She was relieved to see that it was only Takuma, "Hello, Takuma."

"Hello, Reina," Takuma said with a small smile, "I was hoping that I could catch you alone because I need to talk to you about what happened."

"Can I ask if your arm is all right," Reina asked, "Kaname hurt you really badly."

"I had a couple of blood tablets…they worked a treat," Takuma grasped hold of Reina's hand pulled her into her room, closing the door behind him, "Look, Reina, I enjoyed the kiss we shared."

"But you don't want me…do you?"

"Did I say that?"

"But it's what you're going to say. That kiss was a mistake, wasn't it? Just admit it," she hissed angrily.

"Reina," Takuma tried to say.

"You love Akira and she loves you," she cried.

"Reina," Takuma tried to cut in but was interrupted yet again.

"So just go and be with her," Reina tried to hide her tears from him.

"_Reina_, can I talk please," Takuma demanded. Reina looked up at him and stopped speaking. Takuma swallowed, "Now, I do everything for reason. I may seem happy go lucky and a little silly at times, but I would never play with a girl's heart. I kissed you because…I wanted to and because I like you."

Reina blinked for a moment before her eyes filled with tears, "You're not supposed to love me. I am supposed to be forced into a loveless marriage and bare heirs for a crumpling throne. Love isn't a luxury that we purebloods can afford."

"Who told you that, Reina? Why should you be condemned to a loveless marriage? Why do you resign yourself to that fate?"

"Because it's been hammered down my throat since I was a young child that I would marry another pureblood vampire for sake of the pure-blooded Sakurakoji line. There is no getting away from it, Ichijo, it's my duty," Reina tried to walk away but Takuma gently gripped her arm, pulling her back into a tight hug.

"You have choice, Reina," Takuma scolded, "Don't let other people make decisions for you."

Now he was used to the idea that Reina was one of the ancestors, he just forgot about that because the Reina he saw was a lovely person. Reina was also lost and lonely little girl who was barely sixteen in this life, resigning to a fate that didn't seem right, "Accompany me to the ball tomorrow tonight, Reina."

It wasn't a question, it was an order, "I shouldn't."

"Why not," Takuma asked, cocking his head to the side, "What are worried about?"

Reina hesitated before answering, "I'm not worried."

"You could've fooled me," Takuma said jovially but she could tell he was getting frustrated by her indecisiveness. Reina huffed angrily at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Look, if you want we take this slowly. I am in no rush and would rather…develop a relationship rather than…rush into it. We'll keep quiet about it because of your indecisiveness and we'll see where it goes from here."

Reina sighed, "Have you thought about Akira? What will she say about this? You know that she loves you."

"You're always thinking of others, aren't you, Reina? You're so self sacrificing and selfless, always ready to give up things because you don't want to hurt others. You're sweet and innocent. You've drawn me in with those qualities. In addition to that, you've never once fought for my attention," Takuma said, smoothing his thumb over her knuckle.

"But that's because I don't want to hurt people," Reina replied sadly, "Because you and I know it will."

"Who will it hurt? Apart from Akira, who we know about, who will it hurt?"

"Perhaps not hurt, but people won't approve," Reina replied, "For instance, Kaname won't approve of our relationship…"

"Look, you're going to make yourself ill by worrying. You're coming with me whether you like it or not to the ball so don't even start to protest," Takuma said cheerfully, back to his ever smiling demeanour. He bowed deeply and kissed her hand, "Your prince will take you to the ball, _Reinarella_. I'm sure your fairy godmother Kagami will help you get ready."

Reina blushed wildly, "Ichijo…"

"Oh, before I forget, call me Takuma…if only for tomorrow tonight," Takuma said, bringing himself close to her, "Go on, say it."

"Takuma," Reina whispered. Takuma grinned.

"Good girl," Takuma said jokily, "I've got to go now. See you later."

"See you…" Reina said as she fell down onto her chaise. Her legs had given up completely with all the trembling she had done.

* * *

The next night, Kagami had marched into Reina's room with her new ball dress, "I've worked all night on this…and _you'd better bloody like it_."

Reina blinked up from her dressing table, "Okay…" Reina squeaked. Kagami walked over to her desk and held the dress up.

"What do you think?"

Reina's eyes widened when she saw her gown held up before her, "It's beautiful."

It was a truly a beautiful gown. It was made of champagne coloured silk and it reached down to where Reina's ankles would be. It had lots of underskirts underneath, making it stand out. It was sleeveless but had halter neckline, tied with intricate black lace that also lined the sweetheart shape. It also had black lace lining on the hem of the dress.

"I'm glad you like it," Kagami said cheerily, "It took me all night and all day. I have had no sleep. That's why I'm not going to the ball."

"What? You're not going?"

"No, I'm much too tired; so I hope you appreciate this."

"Oh, don't worry, I do," Reina said gratefully. Kagami smiled and put the dress on a mannequin so it didn't get creased. She then walked over to Reina and picked up the brush.

"How would you like, _Reinarella_," Kagami smiled jokily. Reina gasped sharply.

"How did you hear that name?"

"Oh, I heard it when you were talking to Takuma! Surely you don't forget that all vampires have _fantastic_ hearing…?" Kagami said as she brushed Reina's silky and ebony curls.

Reina blushed, "Well, I suppose I would like my hair in a low pony tail with this champagne coloured ribbon." Reina dangled the ribbon so that Kagami could see it.

"That's very classy," Kagami smiled as she took hold of the ribbon. She tied a bow the ribbon as she tied it in her hair at the back of her neck. Reina decided that she didn't want make up because she wanted her own natural, vampiric beauty to stand out. Kagami then took the dress from the mannequin and slipped it over Reina's head as she slipped her robe off. Reina gave a little twirl and admired herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful…so much like your mother," Kagami smiled sadly knowing that Lady Sakurakoji wasn't really Reina's mother yet bore a resemblance to her because of genes.

"Do I really," Reina said gleefully. Kagami handed a pair of silk, arm length, evening gloves to Reina to protect the delicate fabric of her dress. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be him," Kagami said excitedly. Reina squealed slightly. Kagami ran to the door and opened it. However it seemed that it wasn't Takuma but Kaname.

"Reina, are you ready to go to the ball," Kaname asked. Reina nodded.

"I am, as you can see," Reina said curtly, "Why? What do you want?"

"I wanted to know who you're going with," Kaname demanded but Reina crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going with Takuma," Reina replied, "Have you got a problem with that? Or am I not allowed to do that either?"

"Of course," Kaname said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you should be going, Kaname; Yuuki will be waiting," Reina in sweet yet mocking tone. Kaname resisted the urge to growl.

"See you later," Kaname said as he exited the room. Reina turned to Kagami and they both burst into giggling fits.

"I see you look rather beautiful tonight," a familiar voice said with a small laugh. Reina looked up and saw Takuma leaning on the doorframe, looking handsome in his freshly pressed uniform and a red rose in his breast pocket.

"Takuma, wow you look handsome," Reina replied.

"Thank you, Reinarella," Takuma said jokily, walking over to her and kissing her hand. He turned to Kagami, "You're not going?"

"No, I was up all night and day playing fairy godmother to Reina by making her dress so no _I'm_ going to bed," Kagami said, "Hey, have you Akira at all? Who's she going with?"

"I think she's going with Aidou," Takuma said, "She mentioned that she wasn't bothered by the fact that I wasn't going with me. I think she said it sarcastically though…but she said that she was going with Aidou. I don't know how she managed that."

Kagami was quite taken aback by that, "Really? How interesting…" She mused, "Well, take Princess Reinarella to the ball, Prince Takuma."

Takuma turned to Reina and held his arm out to her, "Well, Princess Reina, come; your public awaits you."

"Yes, Prince Takuma," Reina said giving him a sweet smile.

"Go on, you two, have fun," Kagami said happily. Reina linked her arm in Takuma's and waved at her tired cousin, "Don't come back too late, Reina, and, Takuma, look after her."

"I will," Takuma replied, "I'll look after her."

"Good," Kagami said as she watched them walk out of the room. She kept her eyes on the empty doorway and sat down in the chaise, "I wonder what will happen now…now that the prince has chosen his princess…I hope my cousin's happiness can last."

* * *

Please Review!


	16. The Ball

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 16 – The Ball

* * *

Reina and Takuma stepped into the event hall. Shining silks and glittering jewels were enough to dazzle them. Reina scanned the room with her sapphire eyes, looking for Akira. She was indeed with Aidou, dancing rather reluctantly. Reina gulped as she walked further into the hall.

"Want to dance?" Takuma asked. Reina nodded as he pulled her onto the dance floor. Takuma pulled her close and began to waltz with her. Reina blushed at the closeness of their bodies. She remained stiff in his arms, unable to relax. She felt guilt rise up within her as she felt Akira's eyes occasionally linger on them. She felt terrible. Reina didn't want to hurt anybody and she felt as if her relationship with Akira was on even thinner ice.

As they danced, Reina's eyes would avert from him, looking everywhere except at Takuma. It saddened Takuma to know that she was uncomfortable, "Reina, why don't you look at me?"

Reina's gaze snapped to his, her cheeks flushing red, "Eh…I don't know…"

"Is it because you're in love with me," Takuma teased. Reina pouted and her cheeks went a deep red.

"Enjoy yourself tonight, Reina," Takuma said. Reina eventually relaxed into his arms and looked him straight into his beautiful emerald eyes. She shyly averted her gaze as she allowed herself to be brought closer.

As the dance ended, Reina walked over to the buffet spread and picked up the ladle which rested in the punch bowl. She ladled some punch into a glass and sipped it slowly. She turned her head to see Akira strolling up to her. Reina swallowed the punch in her mouth and turned to her.

"Having a nice time," Akira asked conversationally. Reina didn't know what to do with herself. She'd rather just have Akira scream at her or try to attack her but she was being calm, nice and casual.

After a long silence, Reina spoke up, "Yes, I suppose I am," Reina replied, "Are you?"

"Where's Takuma," Akira asked curtly, completely ignoring Reina's question. Reina blinked at her.

"He's dancing with one of the Day Class girls," Reina said uneasily, "It was just until I had a drink. I'll be rejoining him in a moment."

Akira eyed her for a moment, "Look, as I have told you before, I don't really care what you do," She said, "If you want to be with Takuma and he's chosen you…well…there's nothing that I can do about it. I want him to be happy, Reina, and if he's happy with you, then so be it. It hurts me to see him happy with you, it really does, but because I love and care for him, I'm willing to let you make him happy. But if you ever hurt him, just once, I will not hesitate to take him away from you. I will make sure that you regret ever hurting him."

Reina walked closer to Reina, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said in a low whisper, "I give you my word that I will make him happy." Akira nodded.

"That's all I need to know," Akira replied. Reina smiled at her.

"Do you want to dance with him, Akira," Reina asked, "I don't mind him dancing with you."

Akira blushed, "I always thought that you would fall for Kaname…"

"Kaname," Reina asked, "No, not Kaname…we're too different and besides…he's in love with someone else. No prize for guessing who it is."

"Why would a human fall for a pureblood vampire? I mean…she's endangering herself every time she goes near him," Akira pointed out, "Doesn't she understand the implications of that?"

"It appears not," Reina replied, "But Kaname and Yuuki have a long and complicated history. They've known each other for a long time. Yet, Kaname has never hurt her once. It's a bit like Beauty and the Beast. Kaname is the Beast and Yuuki is Beauty. Well…don't mind me and my imagination."

"Reina, you are a weird pureblood…you know that," Akira muttered, "Anyway, back to your question about dancing with Takuma…I'm not sure I should."

"Can I ask you a question, Akira," Reina asked and Akira nodded, "Why are you so accepting of my relationship with Takuma? Well…I wouldn't call it a relationship…just the beginnings of one. Wouldn't you want to fight for him?"

"Is that what you want," Akira asked, "You want me to fight for him?"

"No, of course I don't want to fight over him," Reina replied curtly, "We're not dogs who would fight over a piece of meat."

"That's true," Akira said as she sipped her drink. Her eyes flicked to Takuma who was approaching them. Takuma smiled beautifully at Akira causing her to blush. Takuma placed a hand on Reina's lower back, making Akira look away and causing her bangs to fall in front of her face.

"Takuma, why don't you dance with Akira whilst I have a drink," Reina suggested. Takuma looked up at the red haired vampire, "Go on, I don't mind."

Takuma gazed at Akira uneasily before gathering up his composure. He bent down and whispered into Reina's ear, "You owe me a dance after this."

Reina raised her eyebrows at that, "We'll see."

Takuma chuckled before standing up straight and extending his hand to Akira, "Akira-chan, would you do the honour of dancing with me?"

Akira looked back up at him, her cheeks reddening, "It would be…my honour to dance with you."

Takuma smiled and nodded, "Come, Akira, let's dance," Akira took his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled on to the dance floor. Reina saw the look of adoration in Akira's eyes as she looked up at Takuma.

"This is how everything should be," Reina whispered, "Yes, everything should be like this. Akira is with the man she adores…and I'm…sitting on the sidelines," Reina looked away sadly. She walked away from the buffet table and over to the terrace where Kaname was. Yuuki had run off somewhere and had left Kaname alone. The windows panes in the French windows had cracked severely as if Kaname had lost his temper and allowed his powers to go out of control.

"Kaname," Reina uttered, "Did you lose your temper again?"

Kaname turned and stared at her, his wine coloured eye boring holes into her, "Reina…"

"Kaname, where's Yuuki," Reina asked, "You looked pretty cosy before when I saw you dancing. Why would she run off if she loves you?"

Kaname didn't answer her as she sauntered forward, "You're so_ scary_ Kaname…you know that? You pretend to be cool, reserved and nonchalant but that's just on the surface. You're really just an ugly beast under that beautiful mask that thirsts for a human's blood."

"You're assessment of me doesn't not do me justice," Kaname replied coolly, "You really are cruel. However, you are the same as me."

"No, I'm nothing like you, Kaname," Reina replied, "I have kept my innocence and I have never lusted after humans. I don't deem myself to be a perfect being, no not at all. No one is truly perfect. But I am not _anything_ like you."

Kaname narrowed his wine coloured eyes at her, "Yuuki is the only human I have ever loved," he replied.

"That may be so but she's still a human," Reina said, "But I also know she isn't what she seems…something about her appearance makes her seem very familiar…"

Kaname let his gaze linger on her, "But you…you also seem to be someone who isn't what she seems. You…_you_ seem very familiar…like I've seen you….no, you're not. It doesn't matter."

"What _doesn't_ matter, Kaname? What are you _keeping_ from me? Who do I _look_ like? Why do you look at me with those eyes," Reina said, clenching her gloved her hand into a fist.

"Didn't I tell you that it doesn't matter," Kaname said in a tone which made Reina suddenly very fearful.

"Don't try that with me, Kaname," Reina hissed, "Why do you hide it from me? Do you think I will be afraid? Do you think I am weak?"

Kaname turned his back to her, "It's better that you don't know anything, Reina. Remain in this happy dream for a little while longer. Do not worry about it."

Frustration rose up in the female pureblood, "I have dwelled in this happy dream far too long, Kaname; my dreams are growing even more vivid of…of what it seeml;s to be of my past life. You have something to do with it. I just know you have because you always appear in them!"

Kaname suddenly and abruptly turned on his heal and walked right past her. Reina made to grab him but he moved swiftly with vampire speed and was gone before Reina realised. Reina strode to the entrance but as she was about to grab for him, she felt someone grab her wrist. Reina turned around to see Takuma standing there.

"Where are you going, Reina," Takuma asked, "The night has only just begun."

"Where is Akira," Reina asked, "Weren't you dancing with her?"

"Yes but the dance ended a few moments ago," Takuma explained, "Now you have me to yourself for the whole night."

"I hate to disappoint you, Takuma, but I have some business to attend to," Reina replied, "I'm not finished with questioning Kaname."

Takuma pouted at her cutely yet mischievously and pulled her out of the ball room and outside, out of view of any prying eyes, "Well, kiss me and you can go but I won't let you go until you do," Takuma winked at her.

"Takuma," Reina blushed heatedly, "I shouldn't…not with Akira here….it's insensitive…"

"Akira told me of your conversation that you had with her," Takuma said, "I am glad that you have come to some agreement."

"It doesn't make me any less guilty," Reina replied, "She loves you…it will just fuel her hatred towards me...I know that she says that she doesn't but I sense her resentment."

Takuma leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Worry not, Reina, she knows that it will take some time to get used to but she will accept our relationship between us and still wants to be your friend."

Reina felt him kissed her tenderly again and Takuma wrapped his arms around her waist. Reina placed her hands delicately on his chest. Her heart ached with guilt. She shouldn't have enjoyed his kiss but Akira's acceptance and blessing had made it all the more worse. Reina clenched her eyes shut as his lips caressed hers. Takuma trailed a hand to the back of her neck and tangled his fingers in her silky hair after he pulled the ribbon out of it. He pressed her against the wall and trailed his lips down her neck. Reina whimpered as he delicately ran his hands over Reina delicate waist and hips.

However, just as Reina let herself be carried away by these pleasurable sensations, the scent of blood wafted in and around them. Reina and Takuma broke their kiss and gasped.

"What's that," Reina asked. She broke from Takuma's arms and ran out of the shadows and down the front steps. Takuma, clearly startled and confused, realised she was gone and stepped out of the shadows himself.

"Reina," Takuma shouted, "Where are you?"

He decided to pursue her, knowing that with the scent of blood came the scent of trouble.

* * *

Please Review!


	17. Bloody Massacre and Broken Trust

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 17 - Bloody Massacre and Broken Trust

* * *

Reina picked up her skirts as she ran from Takuma. She heard his desperate cries as she ran but the smell of blood was too hard to ignore.

"Reina, where are you going," Takuma called.

"I'm sorry, Takuma, but I have to find what's going on," Reina whispered. She ran as she smelled the scent of blood drifting towards her. It was dark and her sense of smell was all she could rely on.

"Come on...where is this leading me," Reina whispered to herself. She was eventually led towards the old dorm, the dorm which Maria was staying in. Reina frowned and wondered why the smell of blood would be strongest there. It was then that gunshots rang and disrupted the thick silence. She was beginning to pick out the different blood: Zero's and Shizuka Hiou's.

Upon approaching the dorm, she slowly opened the door and the smell of blood engulfed her as if she was being swallowed whole. Reina gagged upon the smell and tried to stop herself from going mad with blood lust. She walked inside, once she had regained her composure, and made her way into the old building.

Taking off her shoes, her footsteps were silent as she opened the door into the hall, with a look around; she was confused to see that Aidou was pressed into the wall a few yards away. The look he wore was one of shock and fear as he stole a glance into the doorway to his left. Her senses were aware that Kaname was in the room and he wasn't alone, an injured Shizuka Hiou was also with him. They were talking in hushed whispers, but Reina paid their words no heed and stepped from the shadows that hid her to float towards the doorway Aidou was beside.

Her eyes narrowed as she breezed down the hall, startling Aidou who looked at her with wide eyes, afraid that he had just gotten in trouble, but Reina barely paid him any attention as she appeared in front of the door.

She stifled a horrified cry and her eyes widened at what she saw, she stumbled back a few steps, jolting as something warm splashed onto her face and gown. She looked at Aidou for a fraction of a second, but he got the message she was sending him clearly; leave, now and don't look back.

And he did, not wanting to be in that situation any longer and not wanting to disobey Reina.

Reina could only stare wide eyed as what she saw sunk in.

Kaname held a weakened white haired woman, Shizuka Hiou, in his arms, her back to his chest as he greedily drank the pure liquid that flowed through her veins. His one visible hand was holding her shoulders in a vice-like grip so that she couldn't move; his other hand was behind her back, piercing through her body so that he held her heart in the palm of his hand. Shizuka trembled with pain and whispered something to the male pureblood. It was in the same moment that Reina appeared in the doorway and peered through the gap in the door that Kaname's hand had torn itself out of her body, her heart in his grasp.

Shizuka took in a sharp breath as her heart was ripped from her body. Her body then began to fall as the organ was crushed, sending a sickening spray of crimson liquid over the walls. Her limp body was caught by Kaname as he laid her onto the floor.

Reina watched silently, her eyes wide and unable to breathe as she raised a hand to her cheek. She touched the tips of her fingers over the warmth that she felt there and then slowly pulled them back to stare at the dark red that stood out against her porcelain white skin.

There was blood everywhere. All over Kaname's white jacket, Shizuka's pure white kimono, the carpet and walls, even Reina herself had been showered in it. Her champagne coloured dress had been splattered with Shizuka's blood. Her face and ebony hair had also been splattered with Shizuka's purest blood.

When she finally absorbed the scene, she blinked several times before letting out a choked sob. The noise caught Kaname's attention, he had failed to realise that she was there and in his surprise he lost control of the new strength he now possessed.

A scream tore from Reina's lips; she was unable to completely avoid the invisible energy blast that had hurtled towards her. In her shocked state, she couldn't dodge it and it took a small chunk of her shoulder off. Reina's blood went all over the walls, further reeking the air with blood.

She turn to look at her shoulder, seeing the torn flesh and the blood that was staining her dress and running down her arm in rivers of red. When a cold hand reached towards her, she gasped in surprise, backing away from the hand and shaking her head. She was in total shock, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think and she wasn't even sure she knew exactly what was going on. Her eyes were not focused on the beautiful, blood stained man in front of her, but the dying woman on the floor of the dusty room not far away from her.

"Reina," Kaname said gently, but the sound of her name still startled her.

Hearing it spoken so tenderly and softly by the man she had just witnessed brutally murdering one of their own was both chilling and terrifying. She blinked up at Kaname as if just realising he was there, right beside her, whimpering when he extended his hand toward her cheek and turning her head away.

"We need to go, Reina," Kaname told her in a voice that didn't fit the image of him in her head at the moment. The voice of an angel coming from the lips of the monster she saw before her did little to comfort her, but she still couldn't bring herself to move as his arms wrapped around her carefully before sweeping her effortlessly into his arms and calmly walked away from the scene as if it didn't happen.

The wound to her shoulder was already healing and repairing itself when she and Kaname arrived at the Moon dorms, she had somewhat recovered from the shock of what she had witnessed and when she realized that she was in Kaname's arms, being carried through the empty dorms, she struggled against his grasp.

"Calm down, Reina, I'm not going to hurt you," Kaname assured her.

"Release me now, Kaname Kuran, I do not know you and I do not wish to know you," she replied coldly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, you're already healing though, a few more minutes and your shoulder should be fine. You must be thirsty; you've lost a lot of blood-"

"Put me down," Reina screamed frantically, pushing against him and scrambling from his restrictive hold. "I don't want your forced kindness; I don't want anything from you. Just leave me alone Kaname. Just go away and out of my life!"

She stumbled away from him and to her room where, after closing her door and getting a glass of water and dropping several blood tablets into it, she sank down onto the cold tile of her bathroom, tears spilling unnoticed from her eyes. She clutched at her wounded arm protectively, thankful that as a pureblood her healing ability was more advanced than normal vampires. Kaname had taken a chunk about two inches in diameter from her right shoulder, bone, tissue and muscle had all been completely destroyed.

The skin had already repaired itself and there was a strange reddish pink colour that clearly told it was fresh skin. She was tired, she had lost a lot of blood and healing could drain her of energy quickly. She sat on the bed, shock numbing her senses.

* * *

"Reina-sama," Kagami whispered worriedly, her clear green eyes widening as she shifted her attention towards the stairwell.

Takuma watched as Kagami sped off up the stairs and out of sight, he was worried himself. The scent of her blood was strong and the fact that it was lingering meant that she had been badly injured. He followed after Kagami who had been woken up by the scent of blood, but was sidetracked by Kaname who was leaning against the wall between his room and Reina's, a towel draped over his shoulders and his dark hair dripping wet, his arms folded over his chest.

"What happened?" Takuma asked, his eyes looking to Reina's closed bedroom door.

"She walked in on something she shouldn't have seen. It caught me off guard, I lost control and she barely managed to deflect the blow. Part of her right shoulder was taken off. She's beginning to hate me, Ichijo."

"I don't think she hates you, Kaname," Takuma replied with a soft smile. "She's been through a lot tonight, I'm sure she'll understand everything if given enough time."

"Unfortunately, I don't share your optimism. Please see that she has everything she needs, she has asked that I leave her alone," Kaname said, "Help Kagami if she asks it of you."

Takuma nodded and gave Kaname a weak grin as the crimson eyed man straightened himself up and walked away with barely a sound. After hearing the click of a door shutting behind him, Takuma sighed and closed the distance to Reina's door. When he opened it, he saw Reina on the bed with Kagami sitting beside her and comforting her by running a hand through Reina's ringleted, ebony locks.

Her legs were curled up in a foetal position, her hands were tucked underneath her chin and her head was in Kagami's lap. Reina staring into space, feeling numb; she was unable to feel a thing, not even Kagami's hand in her hair.

"Kagami, would it be all right if I spoke to Reina alone?"

"Reina-sama is in no fit state to speak to you, Ichijo," Kagami said, a little venom within her voice, "What makes you so special? I am her only family…she barely knows you…yet she yearns for you knowing that you are not truly hers."

"I…really care about her, Kagami," Takuma replied, "You know that."

"I don't want to…leave her alone…" Kagami said.

"She won't be alone," Takuma said, approaching the bed.

Kagami frowned, she didn't really want to leave her alone, but she figured leaving her with Takuma was hardly alone. She glanced down at Reina; it was easy to see that there was more than just tiredness plaguing her, her face was slack, her eyelids drooping and slightly swollen which told him she had been crying recently. Kagami sighed and gentle moved from the bed and positioned Reina so that she was lying on the pillows. "Goodnight," Kagami said, dismissing herself from the room, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Kagami," Reina called before she could close the door behind her.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she said, her eyes never leaving the stars that were scattered across the darkness outside, "For being here for me."

If she could have said anything, Kagami would have thanked her but her words were stuck in her throat. Kagami left the room without another word. Reina turned her head was

"If you're going to say a single word about that man, especially to defend him...then leave now and don't waste your breath." Reina turned her head to look at Takuma and to see just what he was going to do.

Takuma took a deep breath that he let out through his mouth as he rubbed at his head. "I won't waste my breath then, but I will leave if you want me too."

"No, you can stay. I want you to stay," Reina admitted as she stood from the bed, placing her small bare feet on the carpeting and taking a few elegant steps to where Takuma was. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, laying her head against his chest and breathing him in, her eyes closed when he brushed some of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

It was when his hand travelled to her shoulder that an odd look crossed over his face for a moment; he moved the fabric of Reina's robe aside, letting it fall to her elbow. The skin was smooth and flawless, the colour was off and the shape of the shoulder itself was caved in a bit, but he could tell the wound had been fairly serious.

"Why do you seem so surprised? Didn't the monster tell you what he did?" Reina asked, watching Takuma's fingers graze over the new skin.

"Reina," Takuma whispered.

She shook her head, pulling back and putting her hands against his chest. "I don't want to talk about it, it's healing, I'm fine and I have seen just what kind of man he truly is…I thought I knew…but…no. There is no defending what he did…he is a monster…" Reina whispered venomously, "Then again…I am the same as he is. I am a monster too…"

"You're not a monster Reina," Takuma said, tucking her hair behind her ear and fixing her robe. "You're just hurt and angry."

"Yes, I am hurt and I am angry, but that doesn't change the fact that purebloods are only revered because we can kill anyone we feel like without much thought about what we're doing. It sickens me."

"Yet not many of you use your abilities in that way. We are all conscious of our decisions and it's those decisions that determine a person's character, not stereotypes," Takuma said.

"You're a fool, Takuma."

"But that's part of the reason why you like me," he grinned.

She snorted in amusement though it didn't change her facial expression or the dead look in her eyes. "Then…if you're the fool…I'm the idiot, I suppose," she sighed.

"You're my idiot though," he replied cheekily.

"I didn't know that I belonged to you, Takuma."

Takuma giggled, blushing bright red, "Well, no I suppose you don't…"

Reina sighed softly, "But I wouldn't mind it though…to belong to someone…but somehow I just don't think you belong to me…I feel like I have stolen you away from someone who loves you very much…that's how much of a monster I am."

Takuma swept her off her feet into his arms and placed her back on the bed. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was about to speak but Takuma placed a finger to her mouth, "Don't speak…just rest and know that I will keep you safe."

"Takuma," she said, her voice distant as her eyes closed. Takuma lay back beside her so that her head rested on his chest. The sound of Ichijo's heart was lulling her to sleep and her body was growing slack as she leaned against him.

"You're no monster, Reina, far from it. Please don't label yourself as such," Takuma whispered as he gently turned to Reina, smiling when she cuddled into his chest and grabbed onto his school blazer loosely. He gently brushed a kiss against her lips, pulling her blankets over her peacefully sleeping form. As Reina drifted off, Takuma stood up from the bed, "I'll be back soon," he whispered. Striding to the door, he crept out quietly. As he did so, he bumped into Akira. Akira looked up at him with worried eyes.

"What's going on, Takuma," she asked, "What's wrong with Reina?"

Takuma sighed and closed the door, "I think it's a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was injured by Kaname."

"I always knew he was bastard," Akira replied bitterly, "Is Reina all right?"

"She's asleep," Takuma said, "I was just going to change. She can't really be left alone so I can't dawdle."

"Would you like me to stay with her," Akira asked, causing Takuma to stop in his tracks, "I don't mind."

Takuma smiled brightly at her, a smile that made her heart flutter, "Thank you, Akira, I am grateful and I won't take long."

Akira nodded and walked inside. As soon as she did so, the smell off Reina's blood was heavy within the room and it made her want to gag. She took a deep breath and walked over to the bed where Reina was peacefully sleeping. Akira sat on the bed and placed her hand on Reina's, giving it a gentle squeeze but not enough to wake her up.

"Reina," Akira whispered, "You're such an idiot…letting yourself get into this mess…but I want to be your friend…and I won't abandon you. That Kuran bastard hurt you…I don't know why I like you as a friend now…but I want to make this work…you have done everything to be my friend…so it's my turn. I will help to protect you and Takuma from him. No matter what, I am your friend."

"Thank you, Akira, I am grateful," Reina whispered sleepily, "I am your friend too."

Akira smiled a true smile for the first time in what seemed an eternity.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. The Aftermath

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 18 - Aftermath

* * *

When Takuma returned in a casual white shirt and a pair of black slacks, Akira was sitting on the bed with Reina's head on her lap and curled into a foetal position. Akira gently stroked Reina's ebony locks, soothing her into a deep sleep.

"How is she," Takuma said as he closed the door behind him. Akira looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Reina's fine," Akira said, "She's just asleep and it also appears that her shoulder wound is healing nicely."

"Good," Takuma said he next to them, "I fear that there will be unrest within the Night Class from now on."

"Isn't there always," Akira scoffed, "The Night Class has never been peaceful nor will it ever be. Kaname Kuran isn't capable of keeping the peace…not for long anyway."

"That's a very dim view," Takuma replied, "But…I can see where you are coming from."

Akira looked down at the sleeping Reina, "Do you ever wonder if she ever loved him, Takuma?"

"I have sometimes, yes," Takuma replied, "But I think any feelings of love or liking for him are well and truly diminished. She called him a monster…"

"Are you pleased that she doesn't love him, Takuma," Akira asked, "She is yours now isn't she?"

Takuma wordlessly nodded, reaching to caress Reina's cheek. Akira sighed, "Would you like me to leave now?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Takuma said, "I suppose two heads are better than one."

Akira nodded and shifted slightly so that Takuma could sit down. Reina turned slightly on her injured shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and wince sharply, "Why have I not healed yet?"

She sat up but the action made her whimper with pain. Takuma rested a hand on her other shoulder, "Reina, I think you need to drink," Takuma said firmly, unbuttoning his white shirt. Reina shook her head vehemently and tried to move away from him.

"No…" Reina whimpered, "I've seen enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime."

"But you're not healing, Reina, you need blood," Akira said, "I'll go out because it's quite an intimate scenario but it's for your own good that you drink."

Reina shook her head again and tried to escape but Takuma stood up quickly and caught her by the waist, "Reina, don't fight it," he said calmly. Reina looked back at him, "Remember when you drank my blood the first time? Didn't it taste good?"

Reina sniffed and tried to shy away from him, "I don't want to hurt you."

Akira sighed and walked towards the door, "Drink his blood, Reina. It will do you good."

She walked out and shut the door behind her. Walking down the corridor, Akira came to Kagami's room. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for Kagami to open the door. When Kagami finally did open the door, Kagami blinked at her, "Akira, what is it? Is Reina-sama all right?"

"Her shoulder has not yet healed and Takuma is persuading her to drink his blood," Akira replied, "I have just taken a step out so that they have a little privacy."

Kagami nodded, "Thank you for letting me know," she said, relieved. However, her expression turned grave.

"What's wrong, Kagami," Akira asked.

"Has Reina told you what happened," Kagami asked but Akira shook her head.

"She hasn't said a word," she replied, "She's just been very sleepy. Did she say anything to you?"

"Not a word," Kagami answered, "She just looked petrified."

"Something tells me that Kaname was involved," Akira muttered, "Kaname was the one who brought her in, wasn't he? I also heard her screaming at him."

"I think you could be right," Kagami said, "Well, why don't we get some rest and we'll see where we go from there."

Akira nodded, "Yes, good night," Akira said as she turned away. Kagami sighed and closed her bedroom door. Akira stopped for a moment, noticing that blood was yet to permeate the air. Reina was being as stubborn as always. It frustrated her that Reina was so stubborn when it came to drinking blood, especially when it was being handed to her on the proverbial plate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reina was being held to Takuma's chest, fighting her bloodlust. Takuma wouldn't let her go, knowing that she would give in eventually.

"Reina, you need to drink my blood," Takuma persisted. Reina shook her head, her throat burnt with severe need and her shoulder was still very sore.

"Please…don't force me…" Reina said in a whisper. Takuma cradled her against his chest, "Don't force me."

"You are not going to heal if you don't drink…please…just drink…" Takuma had resorted to begging, "Reina…please…"

Reina looked up at him, her blue eyes red with the bloodlust she was desperately trying to fight. Takuma gazed back at her, silently pleading that the girl in his arms would comply. Wordlessly, Reina reached up to pull his shirt collar out of the way. Takuma leaned forward a little so that she could reach him and Reina tentatively licked his neck before sinking her fangs into his neck. Takuma didn't even flinch as Reina began to drink his precious life blood. Reina gripped his white shirt, tears falling from her tightly close eyes.

Reina was disgusted with herself as she allowed herself to indulge in such sweet nectar, something she felt that she wasn't entitled to. But the effects were immediate as her shoulder repaired itself and her burning thirst was tamed. Reina pulled her fangs from his neck and tried to move from his lap.

"Takuma, you can let go of me now," Reina whispered as she wiped the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand. Takuma loosened his grip but did not let her go.

"I don't want to," Takuma said cheekily. Reina growled slightly in disapproval and tried to wriggle out of his grip but that was when Takuma tightened his arms around her again and added another cheeky comment, "Reina, don't even try to struggle. You know you'll never win."

Reina huffed and stopped struggling, "Why are you such a pain?"

"Because, I like you," he replied casually. Reina sighed silently and turned to him.

"You shouldn't…" Reina replied, "You do not belong to me. I cannot love you."

"So our kiss in the ballroom meant nothing to you, did it," Takuma asked his eyes shining with hurt. Reina felt her heart ache.

"It was very nice," Reina said quietly, "But of course it meant something…"

"Reina, do you have any feelings for me…at all," Takuma asked. The hands she had rested on Takuma's chest clenched so that it balled up his white shirt. She pulled him closer and Takuma instinctively lowered his head so that his lips rested upon hers in a gentle kiss. However, as Reina closed her eyes in acceptance, something flashed before her eyes.

_"Naomi," the man whispered._

_"Keichi," she whispered back to him as he caressed her cheek, "Why should I love you?"_

_The blond haired young man, Keichi Sakurakoji, gazed at her with his warm emerald eyes, "Because we are both these new beings, Naomi, and we need each other to survive. But I have loved you all of my long life and it would mean the world if you became my companion and lover."_

_Naomi sighed, "I suppose I have no one else," she whispered, "Keichi, if I promise myself to you, promise me that you will never leave me and that you will join me in my quest to make peace with the humans."_

_Keichi brought her closer to his body, letting Naomi's cloak hood fall, "I promise."_

Reina broke the kiss and stared at Takuma with wide eyes, "What was that," Reina gasped.

"What was what," Takuma asked, clearly confused.

"I had a vision," Reina whispered, "A man…who looked like you…calling me Naomi…normally it's a man who looks like Kaname…but not this time…"

"It certainly appears that you are someone other than who you think you are," Takuma commented, "I think you should get some rest. You've been through a lot today," he said as he gently pushed her back on to the bed. Reina nodded.

"All right," Reina replied as she let her head fall onto the pillow, her tired body curling into a foetal position. Takuma leaned down to kiss her cheek before sitting in the arm chair beside her bed, "Good night," Reina said quietly.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Reina refused to leave her room. The only people who were allowed anyway near her were Takuma, Akira, occasionally Aidou and Kagami. Kaname wasn't, of course, allowed anywhere near her. Aidou, who had seen some of what Kaname had done, hadn't smiled since.

Reina mostly sat on her bay window and silently gazed out at the quiet night. Her thoughts turned to the vision she had and it scared her. Who was he and why was he so like Takuma? Why was the other man so like Kaname? It certainly confused her. Kagami, who was allowed to go in, opened the door and saw Reina, who was too deep in thought to notice her.

"Reina-sama," Kagami said whispered, "Are you all right?"

Reina jumped and turned to Kagami, "Yes…I'm fine."

"Not that I blame you, but what's been bothering you? You've hardly spoken in two days. It's not like you. Is this because of Kaname," Kagami asked as she sat beside Reina. Reina looked at her with empty sapphire eyes.

"Partially," Reina replied, "But it's not just that."

"Go on," Kagami said gently, "I'm listening."

"I had another vision the night of the incident," Reina whispered, "I was with this man…instead of Kaname, who I usually see, I saw a man who was not unlike Takuma. I called him Keichi."

Kagami, who knew that Reina was one of the progenitors who had two lovers in the time she was first alive, swallowed deeply and turned away. It wasn't possible that Takuma was her other lover…was it…was he the reincarnation one of the Sakurakoji progenitors? She shook that thought off as she turned back to the matter in hand.

"Kagami," Reina said, "Who am I?"

"Why…what a silly question…you're Reina Sakurakoji," Kagami replied with a forced smile.

"Am I," Reina replied, "Am I really?"

Kagami nodded, "Yes, you are," Kagami replied firmly, "Don't ever doubt it."

"I think you're lying," Reina said plainly, "Why am I having these visions? Are they memories?"

Kagami didn't know how to answer that question with that without giving too much away to her. Reina's parents had made Kagami swear that she wouldn't tell Reina anything, to keep it a secret for the rest of eternity. Was the vow to her aunt and uncle valid now that they had laid themselves to rest? Reina was in a delicate state of mind and probably wouldn't be able to process all that information.

"They could be…I don't know…" Kagami answered vaguely. Reina shook her head and leaned her head against the window frame, her gaze listless.

"I'm tormented," Reina said, "I just want to know who I am and where I belong."

Kagami struggled to hold back her own tears. She had no words of comfort, nothing that she could say to make everything go away, "I don't know what to say and I don't know how to help you. It frustrates me," Kagami whispered as she turned her head away, not wanting Reina to see her cry. She had to stay strong keep calm. Kagami knew that she would have to tell Reina someday but until that time came, she would honour the vow her aunt and uncle forced her to take but knowing that she couldn't keep it for long.

* * *

Please review!


	19. The Elusive Truth

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 19 - The Elusive Truth

* * *

When classes recommenced, the atmosphere in the Night Class was tense and extremely so. The two purebloods hadn't spoken to each other since the night of the ball and it made everyone uncomfortable.

Reina's relationship with Takuma was also being kept a secret. Reina was still unsure of herself and she had mixed feelings over whether she should just push him away and into Akira's arms. Akira hadn't said much about their relationship either. She just watched from afar. However, now she also considered Reina as her friend and her main objective was to keep her safe from Kaname. This was partially because she didn't want Takuma to suffer.

Kaname had also kept his distance from Reina but acted if nothing had happened. His attitude to the whole situation made Reina's blood boil. Instead, according to Hanabusa, he was blaming Zero and said that Zero had a reason to hunt Shizuka Hiou to Kain and Hanabusa. Why did Zero have to be blamed?

Reina was also struggling with her dreams as well. The conflicting dreams of the two men she saw was causing her to wonder what was truly happening. Why did the two men look like Kaname and Takuma, the two men she cared about? Yes, she still cared for Kaname in her own way, but preferred to give him the cold shoulder for what he did.

* * *

_"You mustn't tell Reina who she is, Kagami," Lady Sakurakoji said as she sat stood directly in front of her. Kagami looked up at her aunt and nodded._

_"Yes, Aunty," Kagami replied, "But, I have a question and it's an important one," Lady Sakurakoji nodded and Kagami took a deep breath, "Won't Reina-sama find out for herself?"_

_"Probably," Lady Sakurakoji replied, "But I want her to have a carefree life whilst she still can. Telling her would burden her. She is the progenitor of two families: the Kuran and the Sakurakoji families. At different points, Reina had two lovers and that's what caused the two families to start."_

_"I see," Kagami said as she looked down at her trembling hands, "But Reina-sama will be angry with me when she finds out. I know she will be….I know her too well."_

Kagami opened her green eyes as she woke up from her slumber, "That memory haunts my dreams every night…it must be my conscience," Kagami concluded, "I will choose the right time, I know I will."

Reina had shared her bed that day, having nightmares and visions disturbing her sleep. Kagami gazed at her for a moment before sitting up and swinging her slim legs out of bed. Reina stirred behind her and whimpered a little, "Kagami," Reina asked, "Where are you going?"

"We've got to get ready for school, Reina-sama," Kagami replied, "You carry on sleeping for a little while longer."

"No…" Reina replied, "I cannot sleep anymore. I will go to my own room and get ready there."

"As you wish," Kagami replied as she watched Reina rise from the bed. Reina hadn't been the same since the night of the ball and hardly ever said a thing. Reina walked to the door and turned to Kagami before she left.

"I get the feeling," she started, "That you know something I don't…something about my dreams and who I am, maybe?"

Kagami didn't face her for a moment, "Of course I don't know anything, Reina-sama," Kagami stood up and walked to her chest of draws to pull out some clean underwear.

"I am under the impression that you do," Reina replied coolly. Kagami stopped and shook her head.

"Even if there was something wrong," she said, "I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not," Reina asked.

"Because…I wouldn't want to see you sad," Kagami said as she turned back to Reina.

"But, it would put an end to my suffering," Reina replied, "I am unable to sleep at night, Kagami! Damn it," she ran over to her cousin and knelt before her, taking Kagami's hands in hers, "I beg you…please…help me."

The sight of Reina on her knees before made Kagami uneasy. Although she wanted to tell her precious cousin of what was happening, she was technically under a pureblood's spell, "You would have to ask your dear parents for I cannot tell you a thing."

Reina let her grip on Kagami's hands slacken before letting them drop to her side, "Ah, I see…but I cannot ask them…can I? They're dead," Reina hissed. She stormed from the room and slammed the door shut. Kagami blinked back her tears. She never wanted to cause anyone any pain, especially not her precious cousin Reina.

* * *

As Reina entered her room, she slammed the door with a bang, "Why must people lie to me…even my own cousin," she whispered in a harsh whisper. Reina walked into her ensuite and closed the door behind her. She slipped out of her night gown and switched on the shower. When the water warmed, she stepped inside and let the warm water rush over her lithe body.

She stood, simply stood, in the shower. Reina lost herself in her thoughts, "Why?" she muttered over and over again. After sometime, she was unable to pinpoint how long she had been in there; Reina turned the shower off and shivered as the cool air hit her skin. She wrapped her towel around her body and dried herself off.

Walking into her bedroom, she went to the chest of draws to pull out some clean underwear. She slipped it on and walked over to her wardrobe to pull out her clean and freshly pressed uniform. Pulling on her skirt, shirt and socks, she sat at her dressing table.

Reina gazed at her reflection, brushing her damp hair, "Who'd have guessed, huh," Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Enter," she called softly. It was Takuma and he had a glorious grin on his face.

"Good evening! Are you nearly ready," Takuma asked and Reina replied with a small smile, "Something tells me that something is wrong; care to tell me about it?"

Reina placed her hairbrush on the table and rested her delicate chin on the palm of her hand, "It's just that…people don't tell me things…mostly it's Kagami not telling me the truth."

Takuma sighed, "The truth will come out sooner rather than later."

Reina nodded as she took white ribbon and tied her hair into a high ponytail, "I do hope so," she said as she stood up. Takuma placed his books on the bed and picked up Reina's blazer from the bed, holding it up for Reina to put on. Reina smiled a watery smile and slipped her arms into it. Takuma turned her around and buttoned it up. Eventually, he tied the red ribbon that finished the look.

"The uniform suits you," Takuma said absentmindedly, "You look beautiful in it."

Reina turned her head away to his a blush, "Please…I'm not worth of such praise."

"But…you are," Takuma said as he sat on the bed and pulled her forward so that she stood in between his legs. Reina let her hands cup his face and she leaned down to kiss him softly on his lips. Takuma smiled softly and slowly kissed her back. Takuma's rested on her delicate hips, pulling her forward. Reina felt him slip his tongue into her mouth and Reina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's the first time you've kissed me without being prompted," Takuma said as he broke the kiss. Reina turned and sat on his knee.

"You make me feel safe," Reina said, "I don't know what it is about you but you have a way of making me…"

"Fall in love," Takuma asked. Reina nodded slightly.

"I don't know what love is," Reina replied. Takuma smiled and hugged her gently.

"You'll know…soon enough," Takuma said as Reina stood up. Takuma stood up as well and gathered his books. Reina gathered her own books and headed towards the door.

"Let's go," Reina said as she opened the door. Takuma nodded and followed her out. When they walked towards the grand staircase, Akira met them, walking in the opposite direction.

"Good evening," Akira said, "How are you?"

"I'm well," Reina said serenely.

"I'm good," Takuma said with a bright smile. Akira then frowned slightly.

"Where's Kagami," Akira asked, "She's usually there by your side wherever you go."

"The last time I saw her was when I woke up," Reina said, "I slept in her bedroom because I couldn't sleep on my own. My nightmares are becoming more and more vivid," Reina sighed, "I had a slight argument with her and…well..."

"You had an argument," Akira asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it," Reina said as she walked past her. Takuma frowned slightly and he shook his head.

"Let's go, Akira," Takuma said as he walked past her. Akira nodded and quickly followed them down the steps. Reina walked down to the parlour and smiled at everyone.

"Good evening, everyone," Reina said, feigning cheerfulness.

"Good evening, Reina-sama," the Night Class replied with a low bow. Reina turned to look at Kaname. She was about to say something but bit her tongue, unable to say what she had to. She took a deep breath.

"Good evening, Kaname," Reina said before walking right past him. Reina walked towards Aidou with a small smile, "Good evening, Hanabusa," Reina said cheerfully, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very much so, Reina-sama," Aidou replied, "Did you sleep well?"

"No, sadly not," Reina said, "Unfortunately, due to a certain incident on the night of the ball, I've been having nightmares," she cast a subtle glare at Kaname who was walking past them.

"Shall we go," Kaname said calmly as he opened the doors for them to walk down. Reina nodded with a proud smile. Takuma, Akira and Aidou followed and then the rest. To everyone's delight, it was a cloudy day yet it was still warm at the same time.

As always, the annoying sound of the fan girls shouting out their names, hoping that they would gain the attention of the Night Class boys and the occasional girl. They could also hear Yuuki's attempts at making the girls calm down.

"Hey, don't push," Yuuki cried. As the Night Class approached the gate, it opened and the Day Class girls were more excited than ever. Reina glared at the girls who clambered for their attention. Yuuki struggled to control the girls and was shoved in the way of the Night Class. However some pushed her back in Kaname's direction.

"I'm so sorry, Kana-"

It hadn't been Kaname that had pushed her back.

"Zero…"

"Why are you day dreaming," Zero asked, clearly irritated.

"You're back…I'm so glad," Yuuki said with a wide smile. The Night Class then started to move and Reina turned to Zero and stopped by him to whisper something.

"You're under suspicion for murdering Shizuka Hiou and it won't be long before the Senate comes for you. But I know who the real killer is and he's in the Night Class. Just watch your back, eh, Zero," Reina said before walking on. Zero turned around, his eyes wide. Takuma turned to Reina with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What did you say to Kiryuu," he asked. Reina shook her head.

"It was nothing," Reina said, "Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

Takuma knew better than to push her and didn't ask any more questions. Reina smiled at him cutely and grabbed his hand. They walked on but Reina still felt as if something was coming.

* * *

During class that night, Reina kept staring out of the window. She increasingly fidgety and the whole Night Class could feel her uneasiness. Eventually, she stood up and walked out of the classroom without a word of apology to the teacher or to her fellow classmates.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and also stood up. Takuma and the rest of the Night Class stood up as they Kaname made his way out, "Where have those two gone," Akira asked.

"I don't know but there's something in the air that I don't like," Takuma said as he walked out of the classroom. With that, all of the Night Class followed him out, unprepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Please Review!


	20. Comfort

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 20 - Comfort

* * *

As Reina walked down the hallway, Kaname quickly caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, causing her to whip around, "Where do you think you're going," he asked sternly. Reina glared at him, all pretences of politeness were now gone.

"Take your hands off me, Kaname Kuran," Reina hissed, "I will have nothing to do with you."

"Don't speak that way to me, Reina," Kaname in a calm voice that had an undercurrent of menace and icy authority, his eyes flashing angrily. Reina gasped and tried to pull her wrist out of Kaname's vice-like grip.

"I will speak in whatever way you _deserve_," Reina retorted before tearing her wrist away from his grasp, "You murdered someone in cold blood…how I can I ever trust you again? It makes me wonder? Will you do it to me?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she walked away from him. Reina walked towards the doors that led to the grounds. Upon opening them the scent of vampires that were not of the Night Class wafted in the light breeze, "There are the Senate's henchmen on campus," Reina said, half to herself and half to Kaname who was now standing behind her.

"It seems so," Kaname said as Reina began to walk in the direction of the breeze, following her nose.

"You know why they're here, don't you, Kaname," Reina said as Kaname followed her, "There here because of Shizuka Hiou's death?"

Kaname didn't answer her as he heard the rest of the Night Class made their way out to follow the two purebloods. They walked further into the wood where the smell of different vampires. Even Yuuki and Zero's scents were present, something that made Kaname on edge. They soon approached the scene of the crime and found Yuuki and Zero in the midst of it all. Zero had broken the hand of one of the vampires and shot it dead. Reina stared in horror and ran forward.

What is going on here?" Reina asked. The assassins looked up at her with wide eyes.

"It's Reina Sakurakoji-sama and Kaname Kuran-sama!" they all bowed, "We have come here to do a job, Reina-sama. But we cannot complete it if you, a pureblood, stand in our way."

"What is this job?" Reina asked.

"We have been sent here to execute Zero Kiryuu for a heinous crime against the vampire race."

"What exactly is this...heinous crime?" Reina asked.

"He murdered the pureblood princess Shizuka Hiou-sama." Reina's blood ran cold. They actually believed that Zero killed her? She turned to Kaname and glared at him intensely. She turned back to the assassins.

"You have the wrong man!" she said firmly. Kaname walked forward.

"Kiryuu may have had the motive, but he did not kill him." Kaname said. Reina then expected him to say that he did kill Shizuka Hiou and confess, but he did not.

"We will report this back to the council with this that you, Kaname-sama and Reina-sama, have defended this boy." with that, they disappeared. Everyone was then thrown into a stunned silence. Nobody dared to speak.

Reina's expression turned dark. She turned on her heal and strode back to the Moon Dorm, eventually picked up into a run. She couldn't believe that Kaname didn't confess to his crime. Well, he was just that kind of person.

Reina stormed to her room and threw herself on her bed. She could understand though, in a twisted way. She only hoped that it wouldn't affect her school life. She had settled in well and didn't want anyone or anything to spoil it. She closed her eyes gently, hoping to fall into a light doze; however her thoughts would not permit it. Reina slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to gaze at the silvery moon. She got up off the bed and sauntered over to the French windows.

Reina unlocked them and stepped out onto the balcony. She let the gentle night air calm her erratic thoughts, in a matter of speaking. The knowledge that Kaname killed someone, gnawed at her very soul. She gripped the balcony rail and tried to think of something more cheerful, but it was no use. She so very wanted to trust Kaname. But was all lost, lost when the first drop of Shizuka's blood touched the ground?

No. It wasn't.

She was loyal to Kaname as a pureblood princess. She could not abandon him now, not at a dark time as such as this. Maybe it was a good thing that Shizuka was gone and maybe Zero could now live without fear of her re-entering his life.

"Oh, Kaname..." she whispered. She felt a light wind pick up, sending a shiver down her spine. She looked down to see Zero patrolling the grounds. "Hello, Zero, having a nice night?" she asked cheerfully. Zero looked up at her and scowled.

He gave an exasperated sigh, "What do you think?"

"Only asking." she held up her hands. "Don't shoot me." she sighed. "Well? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your sorry arse?" Sara asked playfully. Zero glared at her.

"Why should I?"

"Well..." she mused, "It's just a matter of manners...really." Reina said in a matter of fact kind of way. Zero shook his head.

"Hell will freeze over before I thank one of you blood suckers."

"It's not like you're not one of us. You're more vampire than I am," Reina informed, "You need blood more than I ever will, to keep you from your own insanity. To people who are born vampires, blood is not an asset to our health, we don't necessarily need it to survive. It's more of a...comfort food, like chocolate is to humans."

Zero rolled his eyes at her comparison of blood and chocolate.

"Anyway, Zero, I know that you didn't kill that woman." Reina assured.

"Do you know who? Or was it you who killed her?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"Oh, don't be daft," Reina chided. "I wouldn't dirty my hands with someone else's blood!"

"Oh, I don't know. There's a first time for everything." Zero muttered. Reina glared at him.

"Oh, Zero, you'd better change that cocky attitude one day..." Reina said, "Ah, well...good night. I'm rather tired. Nighty, night." she walked back into her room and closed her French windows, leaving Zero to his thoughts.

* * *

That night, Reina sat on her bed, deep in thought. She had heard the rest of the Night Class re-enter the Moon Dorm a few moments before and thought about going down to join them. However, there was a knock on the door. Reina hesitated before answering but took a deep breath before calling out a regal, "Enter!"

The door opened and, to Reina's surprise, Kagami stood in the doorway. Reina blinked and turned her head away. Kagami bit her bottom lip before walking inside. Closing the door, she noticed how dark it was in the room and that the moon was the only light source.

"Reina-sama, are you still not speaking to me?" Kagami asked, her voice trembled a little. Reina turned her head back to look at Kagami. She noticed that her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were bloodshot for crying. Kagami played with her hands before she walked tentatively over to the bed, "Please talk to me, Reina-sama. This hurts me too."

"It hurts you? I am the one who suffers everyday with nightmares and visions," Reina whispered, "Why would it hurt you?"

"Because I am under oath not to tell you," Kagami admitted, "I am under a pureblood's spell and there is nothing I can do to change it. Your mother was very clear on that."

"My mother," Reina frowned, "She made you keep secrets from me? How like her…"

Kagami nodded and sat down on the bed. Reina sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, "I'm scared," Reina whispered, "I don't know what is expected from me. What do I do? I know that I am supposed to act as if I am a queen but I don't know…I don't know how I am going to cope. Coping is all I do now and now that the dreams are becoming more vivid, coping is becoming impossible. I feel like I am going insane."

"You have many people around you that care for you," Kagami reminded, "I care about you, Akira cares about you now, which is surprising and Takuma, whom you love and I know you do, cares for you, Aidou cares for you and even Kaname. I know you find that hard to accept but Kaname does care for you."

"Kaname almost killed me the other night," Reina reminded bitterly, "That's how much he cares for me."

"It was a mistake and he didn't know that you were there," Kagami said. Reina scoffed.

"He should have sensed my presence or caught my scent," Reina said as she moved from the bed, "I'm going to see Takuma. I need to be with him."

Kagami's posture slackened and her eyes watered, sorrow filling her heart. It was hard not being able to tell her truth, especially when Reina was beginning to fall apart at the edges. If she could break free of the spell, she could and tell Reina who she was and end her suffering.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reina knocked on Takuma's door and waited patiently for him to open the door. The door opened and Takuma cocked his head to the side, wondering what was wrong, "Reina, are you all right?"

Reina immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. Takuma wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong, Reina?"

"I'm so confused," Reina said, "I'm afraid and I don't know what to do. You must be sick of me now, going on about this."

Takuma pulled her inside and hugged her tightly, "I'm not sick of you, Reina, I could never be sick of you. You're going through a very rough time now and need all the support you can get. I will be here for you, no matter what."

Reina looked up at him and the edges of her mouth curved, a small smile forming, "Why? Why should you bother with me? I don't deserve the affection you give me."

Takuma manoeuvred her so that she sat down on his chaise. He knelt before her and stared her straight in the eye, "I don't know why you are constantly pushing me away. It's frustrating and I don't want it to go on. I am here for you. You always say that you are not worthy of my affection but I beg to differ. I admire you, Reina; just…please…don't push me away."

Reina blinked at him and fresh tears ran down her cheeks, "I…" Reina whispered, clearly hesitating. Takuma pulled her into a tight hug, "Takuma…I…"

"Stop it," Takuma whispered, "I will help you to find who you are because I can see what is happening to you. There are plenty of people in the Moon Dorm who will help you. So, please, don't fret."

"I can't trust Kaname…not after what he did," Reina said, "He didn't even confess when Zero was being blamed. He's despicable."

"Yes, perhaps he is," Takuma replied, "But he means well."

Reina scoffed and Takuma sat on the chaise, next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I don't know what it is about you and being optimistic but it definitely works at a time like this."

"I try my best," Takuma said with a dashing smile, flicking his blond bangs out of the way. He noticed that she was smiling gently, "Well, if nothing else, I have made you laugh."

"True," Reina agreed, "You most certainly have."

* * *

Please review!


	21. An Inkling of a Feeling

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 21 - An Inkling of a feeling

* * *

Reina slipped herself in a dark blue, satin gown. It was in the mermaid style and it hugged her petite yet womanly figure. The neckline was dipped in the front so that it revealed some of her cleavage and starburst broach made of blue sapphires and diamonds rested in the middle. Attached to the back of the dress was a long trail made of dark blue chiffon material which had sliver thread woven into it. She also wore a pair of white evening gloves to protect the heavy material of her gown.

Around her neck was neck choker made of diamonds. Her long raven hair was gathered up into an elegant chignon and a discreet, silver tiara placed upon her head. Her makeup was done simply yet elegantly with black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss.

Reina gazed at herself in the mirror. This was going to be Reina's second soiree, not including the school party. Her first soiree was when she was thirteen and that felt a million years ago. The door opened and Reina saw Kagami walk in. She was wearing a silky black dress that had an empire line and it reached the floor. It had a gold petticoat underneath and you could see it under the chiffon over layer. Around her waist was a gold sash which was beaded with beads of the same colour. Her chocolate brown hair was curled into elegant curls and she too wore a black diamond tiara on her head.

"You look nice," Reina said as she picked up her clutch bag that was a deep blue colour, "Do you think that…Takuma will like this," she asked shyly. Kagami looked up at her and nodded.

"He will love it," Kagami said, "You look like a woman in it."

"Well, I wouldn't look like a boy in it surely," Reina said, huffing in annoyance. Kagami placed her hands on her hips.

"No, obviously not; what I mean was, that the dress has given you a mature look. In other words, you're more of a woman and less of a girl," Kagami said as she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I see," Reina said as she walked towards the window, "But I am a little nervous though."

"Why are you nervous," Kagami asked, "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Well, I do," Reina replied, "All the aristocrats will all be staring at me and I cannot handle that."

"You'll have me and you'll have Ichijo there for you," Kagami reasoned, "Aidou will also be there."

"I suppose so," Reina smiled as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, "Enter."

The door swung open to see Kaname and Takuma standing there. Takuma was wearing a maroon suit with a black bowtie. His blonde hair was brushed until it shone in the dim light. Kaname was dressed in a grey suit with a red bowtie. His hair was semi-brushed but it seemed as if he hadn't made any effort but not that he needed to.

"Are you read-" Takuma blinked when he saw Reina standing there before him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she appeared her soiree gown. His eyes roamed her body and his cheeks reddened a little, "Reina, you look beautiful."

Reina blushed slightly, "Thank you, Takuma."

"She does, doesn't she? I made the dress myself a while ago for her mother but she'll never wear it again now. Looking at Reina now, she looks better in it than her mother does," Kagami said as she picked up her black clutch bag.

Kagami giggled quietly as she noticed Takuma gazing at Reina as admired herself in the mirror. She also couldn't help but giggle when Reina noticed Takuma gazing at her and a deep blush spread across her features. Kagami turned to Kaname who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and gave him a pretty smile, "Good evening, Lord Kaname, I trust you are well?"

"Good evening, Miss Sakurakoji," Kaname drawled, "And yes, I am well."

"Are looking forward to the soiree, Lord Kaname," Kagami asked, "It really is a rare thing nowadays."

"You are indeed right, Miss Sakurakoji," Kaname answered. Kagami was about to reply but Takuma turned around and gave them a bright smile.

"Well, I don't think we should keep anyone waiting," Takuma said as her offered his arm to Reina. Reina smiled serenely. Kagami turned to Kaname.

"Would you escort me, Lord Kaname, For I have not partner and you are the only one I can turn to right now," Kagami said as she held her hand out to him. There was a tense silence as Kaname stared at her hand before delicately taking it.

"Of course," he said as he led her from the room. Reina and Takuma stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Kagami is brave," Reina whispered. Takuma blinked and then laughed softly, clearly amused.

"Yes, it seems that she has picked tips up from me on how to handle Kaname," Takuma replied, "I don't Kagami fears him as the others do."

"No," Reina answered, "Kagami is used to handling purebloods such Kaname and I. She doesn't take much messing about from anybody, not even pureblood vampires."

"She is a tough lady," Takuma said with a nervous chuckle, "She certainly saw through Akira."

"Akira, huh," Reina whispered, "Who is she going with, by the way? I hope she isn't alone."

"Well, I think that she might not being attending," Takuma replied, "Her family is not on good terms with the Aidou family."

"Why?" Reina asked quizzically.

"The answer to that is simple," Takuma said, "The Aidou family supports the pureblood cause and fully support Kaname as the new leader of our race."

"What about you? The Ichijo family is not exactly supportive of the purebloods, are they," Reina pointed out. Takuma turned to her and cupped her face which immediately reddened.

"Just because my family is unsupportive of purebloods, doesn't mean I am," Takuma said, "I am especially supportive now that I am falling in love with a beautiful pureblood vampire such as yourself."

Reina eyed him silently and smiled gently, "Thank you."

Takuma leaned down and pressed his lips to the end of her nose, smiling cheekily as Reina's cheeks reddened, "You're so cute when you're flustered."

Reina averted her shy gaze away from him and turned towards the door. She hated the way Takuma teased her about her growing feelings for him. He could make her blush effortlessly and his cheeky and light personality was a refreshing change to the seemingly dark world of vampires.

"Have you had many of those dreams lately," Takuma asked suddenly, "You haven't spoken about them for a while."

"I have them every night," Reina said gravely, "They don't go away."

"I see," Takuma whispered. Reina smiled and nodded, "I thought as much. Are you any closer to piecing together what the dreams are telling you?"

"No," Reina answered, "But I will."

She approached the door and Takuma strode over to her, taking her hand in his, "Wait for me."

"Sorry," Reina said as she walked out of her bedroom, pulling Takuma out with her. They approached the grand staircase. Everyone turned around and gazed at her before bowing.

"Good evening, Reina-sama," they all said in unison. Reina and Takuma slowly walked down the steps towards everyone and nodded her head in recognition.

"Good evening, everyone," Reina replied, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope we all enjoy ourselves tonight," she then turned to Hanabusa and smiled, "I must thank you for letting us attend your family's soiree, Hanabusa."

Hanabusa looked up from his feet when Ruka nudged him in the side and his cheeks reddened and he suddenly became flustered, "Forgive me, Reina-sama! Of course I am happy to let you attend my family's soiree. Both you, Kaname-sama and the rest of the Night Class are welcome."

Reina blinked for a moment, noticing how nervous and flustered he was, "Forgive me, Hanabusa, but you look troubled and not at all your normal self. You do know that it makes me sad when you're sad, right?"

Hanabusa shook his head, "No, Reina-sama, there is nothing wrong. Please forgive my melancholy demeanour."

"As long as you brighten up, I will," Reina replied as she and Takuma walked towards the door. Reina turned her head towards Kagami, who was standing next to Kaname. Kagami's cheeks were tinted a pretty shade of pink and she diverted her gaze to the floor in a demure manner. It made Reina blink as she eyed Kaname for a moment.

Did Kagami have feelings for Kaname?

"_No_," she concluded, "_That would be impossible. Kagami doesn't have much of an interest in Kaname or perhaps…I haven't read the signs…?"_

Reina turned her eyes to the way direction ahead of her, "Are you escorting Kagami to the ball yourself, Kaname?"

"It looks like I will have to, doesn't it," Kaname answered in dull tone. Reina narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Kagami turned her head and looked up at Kaname.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kagami said with a small smile and Kaname stared down at her, "I know that I'm not Miss Yuuki nor am I a pureblood princess like my cousin, but I am the daughter of a pureblood…if that's the issue…status I mean."

Kaname held out his hand after a long and tense moment where every Night Class student stared at them, holding their breath and waiting for his reaction. Kagami held his gaze and patiently waited for his response.

"I will escort you to the soiree," Kaname replied, "I said that I would, didn't I? I never go back on my word."

Kagami smiled serenely and nodded, "How honourable of you."

Kaname nodded to Reina for her to walk ahead with Takuma. Reina looked up at Takuma, "Do you think she likes him," Takuma asked.

"Who knows," Reina whispered, "Kagami has always been secretive with her feelings."

Takuma nodded in agreement as they walked down the steps that led to the car which had been sent to pick them up. To their astonishment, the window wound down to reveal Ichio sitting in one of the passenger seats.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here," Takuma gasped. Ichio calmly looked up at his grandson and then at Reina.

"Are you not happy to see me, Takuma," Ichio asked in a mocking tone. He turned his light blue eyes towards Reina, who was trembling slightly by Takuma's side, "My, Reina-sama, you do look beautiful tonight."

Reina stopped trembling and nodded slightly, "Thank you, Lord Ichio."

"Please, you may get into the car, otherwise we will be late," Ichio said as he opened the door for them. Reina hesitated and turned her head to see that Kaname was approaching them from behind.

"Reina, I thought that you knew that we were travelling in the same car is Ichio," Kaname said as he gestured for her to get inside. Reina hesitated for a moment and then climbed into the car. Takuma slid in beside her and Ichio moved to sit in the opposite seat so that Kaname and Kagami could get in as well.

A thick silence covered them like a thick blanket. Reina could have sworn that the she could feel it physically. She turned her head to see Kagami who was sitting serenely beside Kaname, with her eyes cast down upon her lap where her hands were resting. Her black and gold dress made her appear elegant and, dare she think it, queen like beside Kaname. Kaname looked up at Ichio and stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Ichio, there is something we need to discuss."

"Really, Lord Kaname," Ichio answered, feigning surprise.

"Yes, there is," Kaname replied, "I will get straight to the point. I would like no interference from the Senate in the matters of Cross Academy. When I say this, I am referring the case of Zero Kiryuu."

"Ah, that hunter boy, eh," Ichio mused, "There is enough proof to charge him with the murder of Lady Shizuka Hiou. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I think for the greater good, we should close this case. She was a dangerous vampire who would likely be killed by the Hunters anyway. Zero Kiryuu is not to blame for this."

Ichio calmly regarded him before speaking, "Very well, Lord Kaname, the Senate will not pursue this case anymore."

Kaname closed his wine coloured eyes and nodded, "Thank you, Ichio, I appreciate this."

Reina looked up at him and sighed. He still didn't own up to his misdeeds.

"_How very like him…_" Reina concluded.

* * *

The rest of the journey was silent and when they finally arrive at the soiree venue, Reina couldn't wait to get out. Reina frowned when they came to the venue, thinking they had come to the wrong place as they were outside of a derelict building but Takuma assured her that she was not the case. Ichio opened the door and climbed out, allowing the younger vampires to get out too. They saw the other cars that transported the other Night Class students, park up beside them.

Kaname let Kagami link him as he offered his arm to her and escort her inside. Takuma was about to do the same when Ichio placed a hand on his shoulder, "Wait, Takuma, I need to speak to you about something important."

Takuma turned his head and frowned, "Can't it wait, Grandfather? I'm escorting Reina into the soiree."

"Can the lady take herself into the soiree room for now? I need to speak to him," Ichio asked. Reina looked up at Takuma before nodding slowly. She turned on her heal and walked towards the door. However, Reina nearly tripped over something and she jumped back with a gasp.

"Yuuki," Reina gasped. Yuuki was lying on the cold floor, unconscious. Kaname turned his head when he heard her. His face was impassive but he walked over and shook his head.

"Such a troublesome girl," Kaname said. Reina looked up at him and frowned.

"Is that all you can say? What are we going to do," Reina asked urgently.

"Akatsuki," Kaname said and the said orange haired man turned his head in response, "Take Yuuki into the villa and find a room to put her in. Guard the room from the outside until I can get to her."

"Sure," Akatsuki replied and he walked over to the unconscious girl. He scooped her into his arms and hurried inside. Kaname turned back to Kagami and took her hand.

"Come this way, Lady Kagami," he said blandly before walking inside. Reina turned her head towards Takuma and he nodded.

"Go on, Reina, I'll be join you in a moment," Takuma reassured. Reina nodded and slowly walked inside.

"Come on, Reina-sama," Hanabusa offered, "I'll take you inside if you wish it."

"Thank you, Hanabusa, you're too kind," she said sweetly and allowed herself to be led inside.

Takuma turned back to his grandfather, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You seem very familiar with Reina-sama," Ichio started. Takuma gasped slightly but nodded.

"You could say that, Grandfather, what of it," He asked. Ichio eyed him before speaking again.

"Does she love you back," Ichio asked. Takuma cast his eyes to floor.

"I hope so," Takuma answered.

"I see," Ichio said with a nod, "Go on inside, Takuma, that's all I needed to know."

Takuma frowned, wondering what all that was about but his instincts told him to get back to Reina, who was patiently waiting for him in the soiree hall.

* * *

**A/N I know this is late. Sorry about that. **

**It seemed that there were Kaname and Kagami moments in there. I don't know if I will pursue it but it's a start of something. Anyway, I can't upload for the next two weeks because I'm on holiday for a fortnight in Spain. **

**I'll write another chapter then when I come back. **


	22. Magnetic Pull

A/n I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 22 - Magnetic Pull

* * *

Reina closed her suitcase and zipped it up, "I'm looking forward to this holiday, Kagami! It will be good for all of us."

Kagami nodded, "It will be good for all of us after all everything that has happened."

Reina pulled her suitcase off the bed and pulled the handle up, wheeling it out of her room. Kagami followed close behind and closed the door. Everyone had gathered in the parlour, waiting for them as they walked down the stairs.

"Good evening, everyone," Reina said, "Sorry for making you wait."

She looked around to see that not everyone was there, "Where's Hanabusa?"

"He isn't coming, Reina-sama," Akatsuki replied and Reina raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that's strange; we're going to his house and he's not coming with us…" Reina turned her head to see Senri lounging on the sofa, looking as if he was not going either.

"Senri, are you not coming either," Reina asked and Senri shook his head.

"No, I have to visit my mother," He replied slowly, "She's been pestering to go and see her for a long time and my uncle reminded me too."

"Ah, well, this is a good time I suppose," Reina replied. Takuma sighed sadly.

"It just won't be fun without you, Senri," he said theatrically. Reina gave him a reproving look.

"Don't make him feel bad for wanting to see his mother," Reina said, "Don't worry about it, Senri! We'll have fun for you."

"Thanks…I think," Senri said softly. Takuma glanced at Reina as she glanced around at the fashionably late Kaname.

"Let's go everyone," Kaname said as he walked towards the door with Seiren close behind. Kagami, beneath her thick eyelashes, eyed him as he walked out. Ever since she attended the ball with Kaname, she had been sighing and singing to herself as she did went about her day.

"Is Kagami in love with him or something," Takuma asked as they walked out, "She seems to blush and avert her eyes whenever he is around," Takuma took Reina's suitcase and Reina nodded.

"I think so…she's not one to show her emotions," Reina replied, "So this really is a new development. But deep down…I think she knows that Kaname would never look at her."

"Unrequited love, huh," Takuma said, shaking his head, "It's quite heartbreaking, isn't it?"

Reina nodded as the approached the car they were all going to travel in. Takuma placed Reina's suitcase and placed his own with hers. As they climbed into the car, Takuma helped in and followed her inside, "Are you excited, Reina?"

"I wouldn't say I was excited, Takuma," Reina replied, "I'm just happy to have a break from everything that has gone on."

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you," Takuma said as he placed a hand on Reina's small hand. Reina blushed and smiled slightly, "As you blushing, Reina? Do I have that affect on you," He gently teased. Reina puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Don't tease me, Takuma," Reina said, retracting her hand from his, "You know my feelings for you are still in the early stages. I am shy and don't know what I am supposed to feel."

Takuma sighed and nodded, "All right," he took hold of her hand, "I'll be patient."

Reina smiled slightly as the rest of the Night Class climbed into the car. Akira climbed in and sat next to Kagami, "I can't believe that we're going to Aidou's house and our host isn't coming with us," Akira commented.

"I know…it is a little strange; perhaps he wants to pester Yuuki and Zero," Kagami replied and Akira nodded.

"It seems plausible," she replied. Rima climbed in with a sour expression her face and a mood to match. Everyone knew why she being like that; Senri wasn't coming with them. Kaname sat himself in the corner, maintaining a distance from everyone else.

The journey was a tense ride. Nobody spoke and everyone kept to themselves. Reina kept her gaze strictly out of the window. She let Takuma hold her hand but didn't let him know that she indeed wanted him. In her mind, wanting him was sinful and wrong. Her inner battle with her feelings for him was starting to consume her.

* * *

"Wake up, Reina-love," she faintly heard someone whisper into her ear, "We're here."

Reina's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at Takuma who was smiling at her warmly, "Was I asleep?"

"Yes…you were quite cute and I didn't wish to wake you," Takuma said as he kissed her forehead. Reina blinked as she looked around. It was dusk so light was very dim and perfect for her tired eyes, "Come, let's go, Reina," Takuma said as he helped the drowsy girl out of the car. Kagami smiled at how cute and helpless her cousin was when she was drowsy and sleepy.

"I would lead her inside, Takuma," Kagami said, "She has to be when she's been asleep. Waking up is not one of her talents."

"I understand, Kagami," Takuma said as he pulled Reina's luggage out of the boot of the car. He put his suitcase on his shoulder by the long strap and pulled Reina's suitcase for her.

"Oh…Takuma…you don't have to do that…" Reina whined, trying to grab for her suitcase. Takuma laughed at as he held her suitcase out of her reach, "Don't laugh at me, Takuma Ichijo!"

"I cannot help it," Takuma said, "You're so funny after you have just woken up."

"All right, you two, stop messing about," Kagami said as she placed her hands on her hips. Reina narrowed her eyes her maid before giving a 'hmph' of displeasure. Just as Kaname was about to ring the bell, the door swung open and the Aidou family butler stood proudly in front of them.

"Welcome, my lords and ladies. My name is Yamahito," he said with a low bow, "Please do come in!"

He stepped out of the way and everyone sauntered inside. Kaname turned to the butler, "We are honoured to be here and I assure you, the Night Class will not do anything to disturb or trouble you too much."

"Please, Kaname-sama, you are most welcome to ask anything of me and I will obey," he said with bow, "I hear from the young _bocchan _that there is another pureblood here; am I correct, Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, indeed there is," Kaname answered and he held out his hand to Reina, "This is Princess Reina Sakurakoji," Reina bowed her head slightly.

"It is indeed an honour to be here, sir," Reina said politely, "Are you are that Hanabusa is not among us? He said that he wasn't coming with us and has remained at Cross Academy."

"I am aware but thank you for reminding me, Reina-sama," Yamahito said politely. Reina nodded and smiled, "Now, there are plenty of bedrooms for you to have one each if that is your wish."

"Thank you, Yamahito-san," Kaname said, "Would you mind showing us to our rooms so that we can settle in?"

"It would be my honour, my lord," Yamahito said as he led the group of tired vampire nobles up the large, central suitcase. Each of them was assigned a comfortable, well furbished and luxurious room as they walked down the long corridor.

When it came to Reina's turn, she opened the door and revealed a fairly large room. The walls were painted in a warm magnolia. A four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room and gossamer curtains were hung around it to block harsh sunrays. Thick, cream curtains hung by the bay windows and cushions were scattered about so that she could sit on the window seat. There were book shelves full of books and a large, intricately carved marble fireplace stood, giving an air of elegance within the room. A rug was placed in front of fireplace and a small arm chair was sat in front for her comfort. A wardrobe stood in the corner of the room for her clothes.

"It's a wonderful room," Reina commented, "Thank you sir."

"It is my pleasure, Reina-sama," Yamahito replied and he closed the door behind her. Reina pulled her suitcase over to the wardrobe and opened it. Thankfully, there were hangers in there for her clothes.

"Well, let's make the most of this," Reina said as she unzipped her suitcase and began to unpack.

* * *

Later that evening, Reina left her room after a brief nap and walked down to the lounge where everyone else was resting. However, it appeared as though Takuma was not there.

"Where is Takuma, Rima," Reina asked. Rima turned her head and her attention from the card game she was play with Ruka, Akira and Kagami.

"He's in the main library," Rima answered. Reina rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I should have thought as much," Reina said, "Thank you, Rima."

"My pleasure," Rima said as Reina ran off. Reina walked towards the large library and opened the large wooden, intricately carved doors. Reina was taken aback by the sheer size of the place and she feared that she would not find Takuma. As she walked around the maze of book shelves, she found him in the centre of the room where the fire place was there were large cushions for sitting on. Takuma seemed completely lost in his book and didn't seem to notice her arrival. Clearing her throat, Takuma jumped slightly and turned his head to her.

"Hey, Reina," Takuma said with a smile, "Come and sit with me!"

Reina nodded and sat next to him on the floor. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the lit fireplace, "Takuma, am I dreaming?"

Takuma turned his head and blinked at her, making Reina raise her head, "No, are you falling in love with me? Is that it?"

"I don't know," Reina said, "I mean…I like you…very much so. With all my dreams and what appear to be memories…I don't know what to do or think anymore."

"Well, you know my feelings, Reina," Takuma replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "May I kiss you, Reina?"

Reina hesitated as she gazed at him with a mixture of uncertainly, retrained longing and fear, "A kiss?"

"Yes," Takuma said as he pressed himself nearer to the timid young woman, "May I kiss you?"

Reina finally nodded slightly and Takuma cradled her head with his left hand whilst still keep an arm around her slim waist. Takuma couldn't help but admire how the flames in the fireplace illuminated her beautiful, porcelain-like features. Reina felt his hot breath upon her lips and Reina found herself placing her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him nearer.

Eventually, their lips touched and Takuma smiled against her lips. Reina let her eyes flutter closed as she gave herself up to the part of her which wanted him, the part which desired him. Takuma gently deepened the kiss and coaxed her into responding to him. Reina's mind went hazy as she tangled her slender fingers in his hair. This became a kiss which was possessive and full of need.

"Stop… Stop making me desire you so much," Reina whispered against his lips.

"Do you love me," Takuma asked. Reina broke the kiss and stared at him, wide-eyed, "It's not a tricky question, Reina? Do you love me or not?"

"I suppose so…" Reina muttered, "It's still early days for us and I want to make sure if this is truly what the both of us need and want. I really like you, Takuma, but give me time."

Takuma nodded with his eyes closed and then leaned forward again, claiming her lips in an another passionate kiss, feeling a magnetic pull which made her as if she couldn't pull away from him. That feeling grew with every caress of his lips.

Breaking the kiss and gazing into her eyes, sapphire met emerald, "All the time in the world, my little love, all the time in the world."

Reina smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Takuma nodded and entwined his hand with hers and Reina rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Please Review!


	23. Kagami's Discovery

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 23 – Kagami's Discovery

* * *

Kagami wandered around the Aidou mansion, bored of the holiday all together. She didn't say that though, fearing that she would offend anyone. She explored the house and found many different rooms and at three libraries, not including the one Reina and Takuma would hide away in. As she explored one of these libraries, her eyes fell upon a magnificent chaise. Hoping to sit down, she walked around was about to sit down when she noticed that someone was lying down on the chaise.

In the semi-darkness, she could make out that it was Kaname. Blinking, she blushed slightly and shook her head and was about to walk away, she heard him mumble something in his sleep.

"Naomi…"

Kagami frowned. She knew about Reina and who she really was, knowing that when she put herself to sleep, she was called Naomi. Reina was the name her adoptive mother had given her. It was said that Kagami looked more like the ancestress than the ancestress herself. Reina had golden brown hair when she emerged from the coffin. However, when she turned herself into a baby, she turned her hair black so that she could prevent memories of the past creeping up on her in her later years. Kagami had been born with the original appearance of the ancestress.

"Naomi, don't leave me," he whispered, his face was contorted with worry and fear. It was a foreign sight to behold.

Kagami gasped again and touched his shoulder, "My lord, please wake up; you're talking in your sleep."

Kaname's wine coloured eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist tightly, "Naomi…"

"Lord Kaname, it's me," Kagami said, "It's Kagami."

Kaname stared at her for a moment and he seemed genuinely confused. Kagami smiled lightly, "Lord Kaname, forgive me, you appeared to be having a nightmare."

Kaname continued to stare at her, "Miss Sakurakoji…" he whispered.

Kagami, starting to panic, decided to try and pull her wrist out of his iron grip, "Please forgive me, Lord Kaname, I shouldn't have woken you up."

"No, you were right to wake me up," Kaname said as he let go of her wrist, "I was having a nightmare."

"I gathered," Kagami said as she bowed slightly, "I will leave you now. Good night, Lord Kaname."

"You look after Reina well," Kaname commented and Kagami frowned.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname," Kagami replied, "I try my best. Since the death of her parents, she has found it difficult to function. Her recent and growing romance with a certain vice dorm president is what she needs. She's very lonely and needs someone she can find physical and emotional love with is good for her. Takuma is a happy person and I can tell that Reina is falling for him. The only thing that worries me is Takuma's family. His grandfather worries me the most."

"I refused to live with Ichio as I knew what he was truly after," Kaname replied, "You are right to weary of him."

"I'm glad you agree, Lord Kaname," Kagami said, "I just want Reina to be safe and happy. Do you approve of Reina's relationship with Takuma?"

"Whether I approve or not is none of her concern," he said as he ran a hand through his own hair, "She is a wilful woman and would never attempt to listen to me."

"I agree," Kagami said, "She is spirited…but she is a vulnerable person and well…that's why she is so tentative when she is around Takuma. She is so busy trying to please other people that she forgets to please herself."

"That's interesting," Kaname replied.

"I will go now," Kagami replied, standing up, "I have to go…for my own sake."

Kaname turned his head to the girl who was hiding her face from him. Kagami knew that her unrequited love was merely instinct, pure vampire instinct. It wasn't going to be and she knew that. If she started brooding, she would start to sound like and act like Ruka. She refused to be like that. Falling in love with a pureblood was madness and dangerous. Kaname was by no means innocent or sweet. He was a pureblood who was…dangerous to say the least.

"I know that this is the right decision," Kagami whispered to herself. However, now she knew that it was Kaname in Reina's dreams, "I have to tell Reina about this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Reina, Ruka, Akira and Rima were all in the rose garden. Takuma had gone for a nap and Reina had decided to join the other girls for company.

"Akatsuki has completely locked himself in his room and is refusing to come out," Ruka complained, "What is happening around this place? Lord Kaname has also disappeared."

"Don't know," Reina said as she picked a blue rose. Akira snorted, trying to withhold a laugh. Ruka glared at a moment.

"What are you laughing at, traitor," Ruka asked.

"What do you see in him anyway," Akira asked, "You pine after a man who is obviously not interested in you. Meanwhile, you have a man, who shall remain nameless, who pines after you. I can't imagine why."

Ruka's mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed, "Well, you're no different from me…you pine after someone you cannot have."

Akira felt Reina placing a hand on hers, trying to retrain her friend from saying anymore. Tense silence reined as the circle of female vampires sat. Reina's back straightened as she clasped her hands over themselves on her lap.

"The weather is rather chilly this evening isn't it, ladies," Reina commented, "I wonder how the roses survive."

"Blue roses tend to survive longer in colder weather, Reina-sama," Ruka replied.

"Ah, I see," Reina said with a small smile, "So, they are beautiful but long lasting; I wish to be like this rose."

She gazed at the rose on her lap and closed her coat over in an attempt to close it. She rubbed her ungloved hands together, trying to arm them up and her breath was visible when she exhaled.

"Reina-sama," she heard a voice call. She turned her head and saw Kagami standing there, "I need to speak with you alone."

Reina blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I see," Reina said as she fingered the iced petals of the rose she had picked, "All right, I will see you later," she said to everyone before she left. She handed the rose to Akira, "Take care of this for me whilst I speak to Kagami."

"Oh, thanks," Akira said as Reina walked away. Reina linked her arm in Kagami's and they walked inside. Reina sighed as the glorious warmth of the house enveloped her senses, "Wow, it's warm in here compared to out there."

"I know," Kagami said as goose-bumps covered her skin. They went to sit in the living room where nobody else was and sat down on the sofa.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Kagami," Reina asked, "Is it your feelings for Kaname?"

"What," Kagami asked, "What? No! I don't have feelings for Kaname! Why would I have feelings for him? What would I see in him? He's dangerously powerful and…insanely beautiful…but that is beside the point. I don't have feelings for him, Reina-sama. Besides, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Reina gave her a knowing look, "It's all right if you have feelings for him, Kagami."

"I don't."

"I see how you look at him."

"I don't."

"I see how you blush when he's in the same room as you."

"I don't."

"I see how you fidget in his company."

"_I don't_."

Reina raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure," she asked.

"Yes, whatever you're seeing is probably a projection of how I have come to admire him. I am not a pureblood and therefore feel admiration for him."

Reina sighed and rolled her eyes, "All right, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, earlier on, I was exploring the mansion and I soon stumbled upon Lord Kaname who was asleep in one of the libraries. He seemed to be having a nightmare and he was mumbling something in his sleep. It then became clear that he was muttering the name "Naomi". Isn't that name uttered in your own dreams and everyone you come across in your said dreams has called you by that name?"

"Yes," Reina said, her eyes widening, "That's right and Kaname is the man I see in my dreams! Is this just a coincidence, Kagami? Did I know Kaname at some point in my past? Because I swear that I had nothing to do with him before I met him at the Academy. I had only seen him at a soiree once when I was 12 years old and that was the Kaname's parents' funeral wake."

"I know; I was there with my mother and father," Kagami replied, "Lord Kaname seemed so sad back then."

"I don't blame him," Reina said, "Anyway, do you really think I knew him at some time? There was also another man who looked like Takuma. He seemed to be another lover of mine."

"Well, there is the story of the ancestress that had two lovers and became the progenitor of two families: more specifically, the Kuran and Sakurakoji clans," Kagami replied, knowing full well that the ancestress was sitting next to her. Reina nodded.

"Do you think I have a connection to the ancestress apart from her being my great-great grandmother," Reina asked, "Do you think she is sending me some kind of message from beyond the grave or…am I…as ludicrous as this might sound…am I _her_," she asked and the she started to laugh hysterically and bitterly, "Oh, Kagami, have I gone mad? That certainly is madness!"

Kagami gazed regretfully at her, "Perhaps it isn't as mad or ludicrous as you think, Reina-sama."

Reina looked up at her, "Why do you think that?"

Kagami, desperately trying to break free from her word to her aunt, clasped her hands over her lap and gripped the fabric of her skirt, trying to tell her cousin, or rather, her great-great grandmother the ultimate truth which Reina had ultimately forgotten on the day of her resurrection.

"Reina-sama, you… you… you are," Kagami struggled to say and Reina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm what," Reina asked, "Who am I, Kagami?"

Kagami desperately tried to fight her aunt's forced oath but to no avail, "I am sorry, Reina-sama, I'm sorry that you don't know who you are. However, I will fully support you in your endeavours to find out, my lady."

Reina raised both eyebrows and then she took a shaky breath, knowing that she was about to cry and tried to restrain them, "Kagami, I know that my mother knows who I am…"

"But, Reina-sama-"

"Please let me finish," Reina interrupted, "I am well aware that my mother _and _my father know who I am. I know that they have put themselves to sleep in the Sakurakoji crypt…do you think that it would be worth waking them up? Because if you cannot tell me who I am, then they must be able to do so, I am certain of it."

"Reina-sama, they didn't want to be woken up," Kagami said in a panicked tone, "They won't react kindly to being woken up!"

"I don't care," Reina replied, "I need to know and if it means risking my parents' anger and wrath, then so be it."

Kagami sighed, defeated, "Fine, but wait until a suitable time. I would try other solutions like the records at the Senate. You could take Takuma with you."

"That's not such a bad idea," Reina said, "Thanks a lot, Kagami."

"You're welcome," Kagami replied. Reina stood up and smiled.

"I'm going to tell Takuma about this," Reina said, "I hope that he can get me permission to go."

With that, she skipped away, leaving Kagami feeling frustrated. She wished that she had not witnessed her cousin's resurrection and then her aunt would not have compelled her to make the oath. There was no way she could tell her cousin but if it meant going to wake her aunt and uncle, so be it.

* * *

Please Review!


	24. Going Home

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 24 - Going Home

* * *

"I'm leaving early, Kaname," Reina informed, "I have some urgent family matters to attend to."

Kaname looked up at her, "Family matters," Kaname asked and Reina nodded.

"I have to talk to my parents," Reina replied, "It's about something important."

"I thought your parents were dead," Kaname pointed out. Reina chuckled slightly.

"No, they're not," Reina replied, "They're just taking the easy way out of life and sleeping underneath the Sakurakoji Manor," Reina sighed, "I don't blame them though… two thousand years is a long time to live without rest."

"Well, it will be sad to see you go," Kaname replied, "Will your cousin be accompanying you?"

"Yes and so will Takuma," Reina replied, "They're going for moral support…. I will need it."

"Will you be returning to school," Kaname asked.

"Yes, I'm just going to spend the rest of my holiday back at my manor," Reina replied, "I don't think I can stand it here much longer. It's not the same without Hanabusa; he's the life and soul of the party."

"I admit that he is quite a character," Kaname replied softly and with a small, sardonic chuckle. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, staring out at the night sky, "As long as you return to the academy, I don't mind what you do with your time during the holiday."

"Thank you, Kaname, that means a lot," Reina said, she turned to leave when she turned back to the pureblood prince, "Kaname, Kagami told me you were having a nightmare. I don't mean to pry, but Kagami said that you uttered the name "Naomi" and, apparently, you looked really distressed. She woke you up and grabbed her wrist."

"Kagami resembles someone I used to know… that's why I was confused," Kaname answered. Reina raised her elegant eyebrows before walking forward until the moon light illuminated her doll like face.

"Well, that's very interesting, but I need to inform you of something important," Reina said quietly, "You know of my dreams but I have never discussed them with you."

"If you want to discuss them with me, it is your choice," Kaname said as he turned to her and looked her directly in the eye. Reina took a deep breath before casting her gaze to the ground.

"Well, when I dream," Reina began, blushing slightly, "I dream of a man who resembles you… and he calls me Naomi and… this Naomi calls this man…." Reina took a moment to swallow and calm her rapidly beating heart, "She calls this man Kaname!"

Kaname calmly regarded her but she sensed a slight change in his mood when his sultry eyes widened slightly and she could hear his heartbeat quicken, "I see… well, try not to think too much of these dreams, Reina."

"Why not," Reina asked, "Do you know anything about these dreams? Are they in any way connected to your dreams? If so, please tell me."

"I will not discuss my dreams with you, Reina," Kaname said as he turned back to the window. Reina eyed him for a moment before sighing in exasperation, knowing that challenging or pushing him wouldn't end well for her, knowing from experience.

"All right," Reina said as turned on her heal away from her fellow pureblood, "Well, I will bid you good night, Kaname. This is probably the last time we see each other until I return to school."

"Indeed, have a safe trip," Kaname said distantly. Reina sighed before striding gracefully away, closing the door behind her. She walked to her room where Kagami was zipping up the last of their luggage.

"Everything is ready, Reina-sama," Kagami said, "Is there a particular outfit you would like to wear to meet your parents?"

"Yes, my uniform," Reina said, "I think it will lessen their anger at me when they wake up to see that I am going to become an educated lady."

"Are you sure," Kagami asked and Reina nodded. Kagami sighed heavily as she opened Reina's suitcase, "All right."

"Sorry, Kagami, I didn't know that it had all been packed away," Reina said apologetically. Kagami shook her head and handed Reina her neatly pressed and folded uniform and stockings, "Thank you, Kagami, I really do appreciate your help. I don't know what I would do without you. I feel as if I am taking advantage of you. I really am sorry."

Kagami zipped Reina's bag back up and smiled, "I do it, not because you're a pureblood, but because I love you very much. You're my cousin and there is no getting away from the fact that you're my family."

"Still," Reina started, "I didn't ask you to be my servant…I don't want to be a burden to you."

"I serve you out of love and respect for you, Reina-sama," Kagami answered, "I do not see it as a duty but more of a favour for a much beloved friend and cousin…and dare I say it, a sister. Please do not think that you are a burden. I do it out of love."

Reina found herself tearing up at the words Kagami was uttering, "I don't know what to say, Kagami, you're too kind to me."

Kagami placed a hand on Reina's shoulder and smiled gently, "I don't see our relationship as a master/servant relationship, I see it as an elder cousin looking after a younger cousin. You have no reason to feel guilty. I don't see you as not burden. Are you finally convinced?"

"I suppose so," Reina replied as she moved to undress. Kagami turned her back to her to give her some privacy. Reina pulled on her uniform and admired her appearance in the full length mirror, smoothing down the material of her blazer.

"Can I turn around now," Kagami asked and Reina responded with a soft 'hmm', "You look very innocent in that uniform, Reina-sama, it's quite endearing."

"Well, isn't a school uniform a symbol of a child's innocence? They're innocent of the ways of the world and just beginning to learn about life," Reina responded, "Would you wear your uniform too? I asked Takuma earlier on if he would too and he agreed."

"I don't mind wearing it; I just feel very exposed in it. I am taller than you and well… the uniform skirt is even shorter on me. That's why I wear tights instead of thigh length stockings."

Reina laugh out loud in response, "You don't have anything to worry about; you have lovely legs. You should consider modelling like Rima and Senri."

"I would but… I have too many responsibilities to the family," Kagami said with a heavy sigh, "Just because I am the daughter of a pureblood, doesn't mean I get any special privileges or any more respect than a normal noble vampire."

"But, Kagami, you're a higher born noble than most of the vampires in the Night Class," Reina reminded, "Don't you forget that."

"Yes, but that doesn't seem to command much respect," Kagami said, "Anyway, we should get going. The car has been arranged to pick up in a about ten minutes."

Then, there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Reina said loftily. The door opened and Takuma poked his head through the door and gave the girls a dashing smile.

"Good evening, girls, I'm all set," Takuma said as walked in and placed his suitcase on the ground next to Kagami and Reina's suitcases. He looked at Reina who had turned away from him, her cheeks flushed deep red colour, "What's wrong with her," he mouthed to Kagami and she giggled slightly.

"You know why," Kagami said knowing smile. Takuma's smile twisted into an amused smile.

"I know that I have that affect on her," Takuma whispered back. Reina turned around and threw a cushion at his head playfully.

"Don't be so cocky, Takuma Ichijo," Reina giggled, "You're nothing but trouble."

Takuma winked at her and stuck his tongue out as well in an attempt to look cute and mischievous, "Well anyway, when is our car coming to pick us up?"

"In about ten minutes," Kagami replied, "But before we do go, I must ask you, Reina-sama, do you wish to wake both of your parents or just one? I would advise one."

"I understand," Reina said and then she turned to Takuma, "My parents are extremely… bad tempered when they wake up – even from a normal sleep. You don't wake them up if you don't have a good reason. My mother is worse than my father though."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Takuma said with a nervous laugh. Kagami walked towards the door and turned to them, picking up her suitcase.

"I will go and see if your car is here," Kagami announced, "You two just wait here."

"All right," Reina and Takuma said at the same time. Kagami turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Reina and Takuma alone. Reina wandered over to her bed and sat down with a heavy sigh. Takuma gazed at Reina for a moment. He knew who Reina was and who she used to be yet he had been forbidden from telling her by Kagami. He was very tempted to tell her there and then, therefore getting it all over with.

Takuma sat next to her and placed his hand over her hand, squeezing it slightly, "I am certain that your parents will be able to shed some light on your situation."

"I hope so too," Reina replied and she turned her head towards him, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to nor do you have to be my friend. You can turn away from me at any time. Most people will think that you are being manipulated by me because I am a pureblood and I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me."

Takuma gritted his teeth in frustration he glared at her slightly, "Stop trying to push me away; you know that I care for you."

"I don't deserve any of it – you shouldn't be hanging around me and trying to make me happy. I'm not worth it… any of it," Reina said as she stood up, tearing her hand away from his, "How can you even have any feelings for me? For all you know, I could be manipulating you with my powers."

"I don't believe a second that you are using your power to do such a thing," Takuma replied, "You are kind and you are sweet. You deprive yourself of what you want and need the most for the sake of making people happy. Whilst I believe abstinence is admirable, you are not doing yourself any favours by doing such a thing."

Reina stared at him silently as he stood up and approached her, reaching out to touch her cheek and caressing it slightly. When she didn't flinch or try to move away, Takuma moved closer to her until he was only millimetres away from her, breathing the same as her, "I _love _you, Reina, and there is no amount of pureblood power in the world which could manipulate me about this situation. I haven't drank your blood so there is no way my love is an illusion. My love is true and you need to accept that; I know that you love me and you cannot deny it. I see how I affect you."

Reina averted her gaze at him and placed a hand on his chest, "Stop denying yourself of love, Reina; I know you want me as much as I want you."

Reina, reluctantly admitting to herself that he was right, moved to close the minimal gap between them and her eyes closed. Takuma's hands moved to her waist, gently keeping her close. Their lips touched and it felt all too real what had occurred between them. This kiss was not like the tentative kisses they had shared before – it spoke of acceptance, submission and passion. Reina's hands tugged on the material of his school blazer, pressing her body close to his as Takuma's arms tightened around her waist. The kiss became more intense as they slowed the kiss down and deepened it, making Reina whimper helplessly and Takuma to grip her tightly against his chest.

Suddenly, it was then that they heard someone clear their throat and they broke their kiss. Kagami stood in the doorway with an amused smile on her face, "Sorry to interrupt this moment of obvious passion but our car is here."

Reina broke away from Takuma with a flushed face and grabbed her coat, pulling it on and picking her suitcase. Takuma followed suit and pulled on his own coat, "Let's go."

Kagami nodded and turned to walk out of the room with a warm smile upon her lips. Reina sighed and walked towards the door but before she walked out completely, she turned around to face the man she had fallen in love with, "Thank you, Takuma."

Takuma blinked but, knowing what she meant, smiled brightly, "You're welcome."

Reina giggled slightly and ran in the opposite direction, "Come on, Takuma! Let's go!"

Takuma nodded and followed her out.

* * *

The car ride was long. The Sakurakoji manor was deep within the mountains and they had a four hour car ride. When they finally arrived at the mansion, it was almost sunrise and the light from the peaking sun hurt their eyes.

"How do you like the mansion, Ichijo," Kagami asked. Takuma looked around at the mansion. It was made of white marble and red sandstone, a handsome building indeed and it had a gothic air about it.

"It is a most handsome building," Takuma replied. As they took their luggage out of the car, the approached the mansion and as they did so, Takuma noticed the Sakurakoji family crest. It was a cherry blossom flower with the leaves of a cherry tree making a border.

Suddenly, a woman materialised in front of them from out of nowhere. She was wearing a long black cloak and a hood covered her face, "Reina-sama, Kagami-sama, you have returned."

"Senna, I see you have guarded this place well," Reina replied, "I trust that my parents are untouched and safe?"

"Of course, my princess," Senna replied. Reina nodded.

"May I have the key to my home, please," Reina asked and Senna hesitated, gazing wearily at Takuma, making him feel uneasy.

"What is the Son of Ichijo doing here? The Ichijo family have been enemies of the Sakurakoji family for generations," Senna said calmly yet icily. Takuma backed away slightly but Kagami spoke up.

"He is Reina-sama's lover," Kagami said plainly. Reina blushed deeply with panic but immediately tried to compose herself.

"Indeed," Reina said, "Please do not be hostile to him, Senna."

Senna pulled her hood down to reveal her face. A woman of an ordinary appearance, she had brown hair and a sweeping fringe. Her eyes were deep blue and her skin was pale. She was not tall yet she wasn't small either. She also appeared to be no older than Kagami.

"As you wish, my princess," Senna replied and she handed Reina an ornate, silver key, "Here is the key."

"Thank you, Senna."

Reina stepped forward and placed the key in the lock. She turned the key in the lock until it clicked and opened the door, "If I may, Reina-sama, what is the true reason you are here?"

"I am here to wake my parents up from their slumber," Reina said simply.

"My princess, I must object! They wish not to be woken until the five hundred year point has past," Senna cried.

"Senna, if you try to stop me, I will kill you," Reina said in low whisper. Senna appeared to be very torn and Kagami approached her.

"Senna, this is important to Reina-sama," Kagami said, "And you know why."

Senna averted her gaze to Reina, who was standing steadfast with her decision, "I see… well, if that is the case then by all means wake them up, my princess, but it will not be without its risks."

"I am already aware of the risks," Reina replied. She reached for Takuma's hand, seeking comfort from him. Takuma willingly took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Senna noticed and scoffed slightly, "Well, I will lead you to them but the Ichijo boy stays here."

"Why," Reina asked, clearly panicked.

"Only Sakurakoji family members can enter the tomb," Senna replied coldly. At times like this, Reina found her not unlike Seiren, Kaname's unwavering servant.

"It's okay, Reina," Takuma whispered, "I will stay outside. You should honour tradition. I will be waiting for you."

"How dare you," Senna hissed at him and Takuma blinked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you have the audacity to address Princess Reina with disgusting familiarity," she hissed, "You may be her lover, but she is higher than you. Know your place!"

"Senna, please calm down," Kagami said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Reina-sama deeply loves and cares for Ichijo. Please show him the respect he deserves."

Senna gritted her teeth and turned on heel, "Please follow me."

Not letting go of Takuma's hand, Reina wanted him to follow. Takuma nodded and complied. Kagami followed close behind as they were led through the mansion. Along the way, they spotted servants walking around and attending to their duties, taking care of the house.

"It's Reina-sama," they would cry.

"She has returned to us," some others would cry.

Reina smiled slight but didn't stop to properly acknowledge them. They soon came to a shadowy corridor and that's when Senna stopped abruptly.

"The Ichijo boy stays here," she said coldly, "Only the princess and the lady can proceed."

Reina hesitated but Takuma let go of her hand, "Go on, Reina," he could feel Senna glaring at him for addressing Reina informally but he didn't care, "Go and talk to your parents. I wish you the best of luck."

Reina smiled slightly, "All right but you will stay here, yes?"

"Yes," Takuma said as he leaned down and kissed Reina on the lips chastely but no less tender and loving, "Good luck."

Reina nodded, "I will see you on the other side."

Reina pulled him down for another kiss before following Kagami and Senna down the dark corridor, disappearing from Takuma's sight.

* * *

Please Review!


	25. Awakening of the Pureblood Queen

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 25 - Awakening of the Pureblood Queen

* * *

Senna led her Reina and Kagami down the dark corridor, lighting a flaming torch to illuminate the chillingly pitch black corridor. Reina found Kagami's hand in the dim light and held it tightly. She could feel her parents' presence becoming stronger and stronger as they approached the chamber which held her parents' bodies.

"I can feel them, Kagami," Reina said softly, "I am nervous."

"Don't worry, Reina-sama," Kagami replied, "You will be fine."

Kagami knew that this was a dangerous situation. Reina's parents were extremely volatile when half asleep. She turned her head to Reina who had gone white with anticipation, "You're as white as a ghost, Reina-sama, there's still time to turn back."

"I can't do that, Kagami," Reina replied, "I have come this far."

"But there's no guarantee that you will not be hurt," Kagami said with panic in her voice, "You maybe their daughter but they will be blood lusting to the extreme. They have not drank any blood in nearly two years."

"I am aware of that," Reina said, "But, this is an opportunity not to be missed. I need to ask them."

Kagami nodded and sighed dejectedly, "Fine." placed it in the lock, turning it until there was a resounding click. Senna opened the door and beckoned the two women to follow. Reina hesitated

Soon, they stopped at a heavy wooden door with a lock made out of anti vampire metal. Senna pulled out another key and a moment, "Princess Reina, you may proceed," Senna said emotionlessly.

"I know," Reina said in a whisper, "I just need a moment."

Kagami and Senna watched the pureblood as she fiddled with the edge of her white uniform skirt and then the ends of her ebony ringleted locks. Kagami likened her to a nervous child, "Take as much time as you need, Reina-sama."

Reina jumped slightly at the sound of her voice after it had been so silent, "Oh, yes, I know," Reina moved her foot in front of her but hesitated again. Steeling herself, she plucked up her courage and slowly and tentatively walked inside. Senna lit one of the lamps and the other lamps lit simultaneously, lighting up the room in warm lamp light. However, a shiver went down Reina's spine as she saw the intricately stone coffins where her parents lay in a death-like sleep.

"Senna, please open the coffins," Reina whispered, "Let me see my parents faces."

Senna placed the flaming torch in a stand and walked over the nearest coffin. With an almighty push, the lid of the stone coffin revealed the pale yet beautiful face of her mother. Her hair, which was not unlike her daughter's, was still shiny and beautiful, bringing out the pale beauty. She was wearing a white cotton gown.

"Senna, please hand me that dagger," Reina said.

"What for," Senna asked, getting defensive.

"Don't worry, Senna, it's to give her my blood," Reina reassured her. Senna hesitated for a moment before handing her a silver knife. Reina examined the filigree design on the small knife. Kagami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this," she asked and Reina nodded as she pressed the knife hesitantly to the palm of her hand. With one quick and deep cut, Reina slashed her hand and let her pureblood drip into her mother's parted mouth,

"Mother," Reina whispered, "Wake up."

Suddenly, Reina's mother's eyes snapped open. Her were as red as the pureblood running through her veins. She sat up bolt upright and roughly grabbed her by the wrist, almost crushing it in her grasp. Reina cried out in shock and pain, "Mother, let go!"

Reiko Sakurakoji turned her head to her frightened daughter and narrowed her eyes at her. Her breathing was ragged as she roughly pulled Reina over so that her neck was in line with her mouth.

Savagely, she bit into Reina's neck, causing the young pureblood to scream out in agony. Kagami fidgeted uncomfortably and with distress, knowing that she couldn't come between a two purebloods when one of them had bared their fangs.

Reina's pathetic whimpers echoed throughout the room. She could feel her hand going dead due to the crushingly tight grip upon her slender wrist. Distressed by this, Kagami watched as Reina's legs began to buckle underneath her and the colour was beginning to drain from her features.

"Reiko-obasama," Kagami whimpered. She raced forwards tried to pry her fingers away from Reina's wrist, "Reiko-obasama, please stop! You're killing her! You're killing your own daughter."

Reiko's eyes opened a little and she eyed her out of the corner of her eye. Kagami tried to drag Reina away from her mother but Reiko flicked a hand and sent her niece flying towards the opposite wall with a scream from Kagami. Rubble went everywhere as the young woman made contact with the wall, leaving a large hole in the ancient stone. Her blood splattered all over the floor, making the blood lusting woman even more lost in her meal. Senna simply stood by and didn't intervene.

Kagami staggered to her feet and after a few failed attempts. Her eyes watered with the pain in the back of her head and her muscles screamed in protest as she tried to move, "Reina… sama…" she whispered, gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, Reiko stopped drinking and her eyes went back to being their light blue colour. She blinked and looked around, as if she didn't know what was going on or where she was. Reiko looked down at the limp body lying over her, "Reina," she whispered and she looked up at Kagami who was leaning on the coffin for support, "Kagami," she glanced over to the other coffin which held her husband.

"Moth…er…," Reina whispered as she tried to pull herself up to face her, "Welcome back."

Reiko blinked again, "Reina, I'm so sorry; I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me. However, I must ask, why have you woken me up?"

Reina tried to speak but, due to her weakened state, the words wouldn't come out. Kagami spoke for her, "She needs to talk to you, Reiko-obasama."

Reiko pulled Reina into her arms so that she was sitting in her lap, "Dearest," she said as she caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry. Here, please have my blood," she bit into her own wrist so that there was a deep wound. She placed her wrist to her daughter's lips and Reina tentatively licked. Gaining confidence, she grasped hold of her mother's wrist and sucked hungrily. Reiko wrapped an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Thank you," Reina said as she pulled away. Reiko looked up at Kagami and offered her wrist to her.

"Oh no, Obasama, I couldn't," Kagami said nervously.

"I hurt you too, please, it is the least I can do," Reiko said kindly. Kagami hesitated for a moment before kneeling down in front of her aunt and took her wrist into her hand before placing her lips upon the wound and licking tentatively. When Kagami finished, Reiko gently stroked her hair, "Now, I'd better get out of this coffin. Don't wake your uncle, Kagami, he's worse than me."

"I'll try not to," Kagami said as she helped Reina to her feet. Reiko placed her hands on the sides of the stone coffin and stood up nervously. Reina and Kagami held out their hands so that she could hold on as she stepped out. As she did so, she turned to Senna.

"Senna, I must thank you for guarding this place so well," she said with a small smile. Senna fell to her knees and bowed her head, kissing her hand.

"It is an honour to have you back, my queen," Senna said reverently. Reiko nodded and Senna stood up. Reiko sniffed and frowned.

"Who is that I smell," she asked, "It is not a scent I recognise."

"My lover is here, mother," Reina said and Reiko turned to her head to her.

"Who is he," she asked in an unreadable tone and Reina swallowed hard.

"His name is Takuma Ichijo," Reina answered, "The grandson of Asato Ichijo."

Reiko stared at her silently before walking through the archway and disappearing down the dark corridor. Reina and Kagami looked at each other before running to the door. Suddenly, Reiko appeared with Takuma in her grasp, "Mother, I can explain-"

"You didn't tell me he was cute," Reiko said, pinching the nervous boy's cheeks and cutting her daughter off.

Reina and Kagami looked at each other, clearly confused, "You think he's cute?"

"Yes," Reiko said playfully. Takuma laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're too kind," he said as he laughed. Reiko pulled him down by his collar so that his face was in line with hers.

"You seem like a trustworthy person," Reiko said, "Do you love my daughter, Takuma-kun?"

"_Takuma-kun_," Reina thought incredulously.

Takuma looked up at Reina and smiled, causing Reina to blush heatedly, "Yes, I love her with all my heart."

"Hmmm," Reiko tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully, "You're worthy. Now I want some tea. Senna, stop looking miserable and make us some tea."

Senna's eyes widened dramatically but she nodded curtly, "As you wish, Reiko-sama."

She walked out and Reiko suddenly noticed something odd, "What are you all wearing?"

"We are wearing school uniforms," Reina replied.

"School uniforms," Reiko asked, "You go to school?"

"Yes, Obasama, to Cross Academy, a school for both humans and vampires," Kagami said with a smile, "We are students of the Night Class."

"Is it really safe," Reiko asked, "How are the humans kept safe?"

"Well, we stay in the Moon Dorm whilst the Day Class have their classes and the Day Class stay in their Sun Dorm whilst we have our lessons. We have a very strict Dorm/Class president who goes by the unfortunate name of Kaname Kuran," Reina chuckled.

"Ah, the Kuran boy, huh," Reiko pondered, "I always thought he was a bit too stiff and straight laced. He is a bit unfortunate in my mind."

"Yeah," Reina said, "He is."

"Come, let us go to the drawing room and we can talk there," Reiko said as she lead the younger vampires away and up into the main part of the house. The servants scurried about to their posts, panicked by the sudden awakening of their queen. Reiko literally skipped down the corridor to the drawing room, causing her daughter to smile in amusement.

"It's nice to be awake again," Reiko said as she sat down on one of the chaises, "Well, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something, Reina, I'm in a good mood. Please tell your old mum about it."

Reina sat down next to her mother and Reiko wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well, this is hard for me to talk about."

"Reina, you know that you can talk to me about anything," Reiko said comfortingly. She then sent a cheeky smile at Takuma and then to Reina, "Have you lost your virginity to little Takuma-kun over there?"

Everyone stared at the outspoken woman. Reina's cheeks had reddened and Takuma covered his face in embarrassment. Kagami cleared her throat, "No, Obasama, Reina-sama is still pure."

"Oh, well," Reiko said as she flicked her long black hair out of the way, "But seriously, tell me what is going on?"

Reina sighed and gazed at her mother for a moment, "This is hard for me to talk about and it something you told Kagami that she couldn't tell me."

Reiko's eyes widened and she stiffened, her playful expression turned grave, "Kagami, what have you told her."

"I have told her nothing, Obasama," Kagami replied.

"Please, mother, tell me," Reina begged, "I'm going mad. My dreams are become more and more vivid. Please."

Reiko shook her head, "There's nothing to tell you."

"Please, you're lying! Tell me the truth," Reina moved to the floor so that she was on her knees in a begging position, "Please alleviate my fears."

"There is nothing to fear," Reiko replied, "It's all in your head."

Reiko stood up abruptly, "I'm going for a bath; feel free to have my tea when Senna brings it."

With that, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Reina buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Takuma stood up from where he was sitting and knelt next to her, enveloping her in his arms. Reina cried bitterly into his chest.

"There's still time, Reina-sama," Kagami said, "Just keep asking her."

Reina continued to sob and didn't stop for a long time.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
